Immortal Blood
by Devils Anarchist
Summary: How many years have passed since I have felt the suns rays, the soft air upon my skin. Felt my heart skip a beat, tasted the forbiden elixar. I am forced to stay here, for the sins I have commited. To be free once more is what i wish for most. Vampire fic
1. Prologue

**Prologue.**

* * *

'_I neither wished to have seen my fate portrayed such as this. To end in such a brutal and immoral way. To think that one such as I would become the next victim of his demise…but things are not as they may seem…'_

Athrun gazed blankly towards him, his eyes glaring towards the other male only feet away. Both holding swords that glistened under the moon lit night. Both males staggered, stress, exhaustion, and sleep slowly began to over come them. Both unable to comprehend the situation clearly eyes droopy. Both needing the forbidden wine of the gods.

"For thou to become thy foe. What an unimaginable outcome…" smiled Athrun as he made a swipe towards the brunette across from him.

"It's not the unimaginable, Athrun. The enemy is anybody who's going to get you killed, no matter which side he's on. " stated Kira as he made a jab towards Athrun to only get it blocked and the power to be brought backwards.

"To why is it you do this to I? for what have I done to deserve a punishment such as this? I have been it is told it is easier to forgive an enemy then it is a friend…"

"I do not expect forgiveness for what I am about to do to you by any means. Athrun, prince…no _king_ of the night. I will not allow you to continue this ruthlessness towards the day walkers. Enough is enough…I have been sent forth to make sure you not harm our world."

"Tis that all? For what a useless cause you fight for…"

"For this new and upcoming world. It isn't a useless cause, to you maybe but to those willing to live its precious.. I have come alone. To think that you still held the beliefs the same as long ago…." snarled Kira as he swung towards Athrun.

Only to jump into the air and spin around catching the blunette off guard as he had gone to block the attack only to fine steal meeting his cool skin and ripping it as it passed along by.

"Wretch…are you willing to throw the world we need away…just for a woman or two? The day walkers!"

"Athrun, I was once one of them. Remember not? For if not for you I'd have died long ago…"

"A thanks should be in order."

"Just the opposite is in charge. I will not regret what I am to do to you…"

"I would never kill for the beliefs I believe in, in the off chance I could be wrong." smiled Athrun as he felt cool steal rip through his entire body.

"Athrun tell me this, did you even love her…or was it for nothing once again such a it was long ago…tell me the truth!" yelled Kira as tears threatened to pour out from inside.

"I've learned that you can't have everything and do everything at the same time." smiled Athrun as he looked past Kira, blood gushing out of his opened wound.

"BASTARD!"

"To love and be loved is to feel the sun from both sides." smiled Athrun as he gazed into the brunettes eyes, before his began to slowly shut tight.

* * *

**Canadain-Girl**

**-New and better prologue.**


	2. Once

**Chapter One: Once.**

* * *

Dark eyes gazed out into the abyss, darkness completely surrounded them. Nothing moved, nothing ever moved. A thousand years had passed, but nothing had changed. Arms held up, pinned to the chest, looking like backwards wings. Locked inside the same box, never moving, never eating, never sleeping. Always awake, always staring into the nothingness. Coldness it washed in with the darkness, it was always cold. It would never change, coldness would always be there.

No matter the season, it never changed, he never changed. No matter the warmth, he would always remain cold.

Ears unable to hear the sounds from the outside, mouth unable to open, hands never moving, legs never walking. Eyes always open. Heart never beating, lungs worth no further use, never a need for sleep. That was his divine punishment, it was fate that had brought him to such a place. Fate what had led him there, to repent for all the sins he had committed.

* * *

"Cagalli?" came a sing song voice, a blonde haired woman turned her head sharply in the direction of the voice that had once called out.

Her arms loaded to the brim with vast amounts of boxes, each labelled something different. Her shaggy, short off the shoulder blonde hair was tied up in a simple bun. Her blue denim jeans carried more then just scattered hole here of there. Her overly large off the shoulder shirt hung loosely over her body. Her eyes scanned back towards the black ford truck in the front yard, her eyes had then caught a glimpse of pink form behind the front seat of the truck.

"Yes?" called back the blonde haired girl, her eyes gazed with amusement to the pink haired female.

Her sun dress had ridden up, showing everyone and everything in the outside world a view of her backend. Her hair was tied up in a high pony tail. Her face showed confusion as she struggled to get out from behind the front seat. Obviously she had gotten stuck while trying to bring a box out from behind.

"Cagalli, Lacus are you two alright-" started a brunette male as he walked out from inside the old white, vine covered mansion.

Cagalli had turned to look back behind her, she watched as a brunette male brushed off his clothing dust flew into the air silently. Her face brightened with a smile as she watched the elder male bring his head up and watch as it instantly reddened. He quickly looked towards the blonde before grabbing the box she had been holding. And turn back towards the old oak door. But not before whispering in her ear.

"_Help her, Cagalli._" stated the elder, before rushing back inside. She watched with confusion as to why he had hurried so quickly, but not before realizing the clouds started to break and a beam of pristine light shown down upon them.

"Cagalli?" called out the pink haired female once again.

"Coming!" called back the blonde as she quickly rushed towards the pink haired female, and pulled down the girls dress. Then walked around to the other side, opening up the door and grabbing the box Lacus had been trying to lift.

"Thank you." smiled Lacus pleasantly, her smile would always warm the blondes heart.

"It's nothing, what's in here? An elephant?" asked Cagalli, as Lacus walked towards her and helped the blonde stabilize before helping her carry the large box into the mansion.

"No, just books." stated the pink haired female, as she and Cagalli placed it down upon the marble, and gold inlayed dinning room table.

"Is everything in this place, extravagant?" question the blonde as she gazed around the Victorian styled room.

"Yes, it's because it was owned once by the Zala family." said Lacus, as she ran her fingers down the white washed walls. A sadden expression kept upon her features as she looked around the room.

"The Zala's?" questioned the blonde, utterly confused.

"Yes, the Zala's. They had been, and still are to date I believe one of histories wealthiest and oldest families. They once controlled over 30 of the world." said Lacus, as she opened the box next to the one they had just brought in.

"What happened to them?" asked Cagalli, as she helped Lacus carry two boxes of dishes to the kitchen. Her mouth slightly agape. This was the only modernized part of the entire house. Stainless steel oven, glass and silver counters and cupboards, but the walls still held the Victorian motif.

"Well, no one really knows. Years started to pass, and the family started to die out. Only three members remained."

"Where are they?"

"Dead I suppose, it's been over a thousand years or more since anyone had heard hide nor tail of them."

"Who were the last three? Were they closely related to one another, or-"

"They were related, two were parents and one was their son. Patrick Zala, the father and head of the company, _Zaft_. I believe that was it's name. Then Lenore Zala, the mother, and wife of Patrick, she was a home maker. And _Athrun_…Athrun Zala. Their son."

"So, what exactly happened?" questioned Cagalli as she helped Lacus place dishes away.

"Well, Lenore died. Murdered to be precise."

"That's horrible."

"Yes, it was a great tragedy….then Patrick Zala, he was killed by a silver bullet to the heart. By his own son…"

"His son!"

"Yes, the reason is still unknown…but it was Athrun, had killed his father. There is no denying that. "

"And, what about-"

"Athrun? No one knows. Disappeared. Never to be heard from again."

"Disappeared?"

"Yes, he left after he had killed his father. Without another word."

"Lacus, you speak as if you knew him."

"Hm? Well, that's because-" started Lacus, before she was instantly cut off.

"Cagalli, there's a box out in the back yard I forgot. Will you get it?"

"Why can't you, Kira? You forgot it…" stated Cagalli, as she folded her arms and gazed at her brother.

"**Can't**." seriousness was written across his features.

"What do you mean you- _oh_…fine." said the blonde, realizing what he had meant by he can't.

Cagalli lazily strolled out of the kitchen and down through the halls. Each wall completely white with beautifully painted scenes of different people in each panel. She watched the walls each telling their own story. Until she came to one without a painting like the rest. Instead it was a man upon a crucifix. The scene was dark and disturbing, the man wasn't looking at anyone just stared downwards. As the blonde was about to touch the finely painted object Kira once again called out.

"Cagalli…hurry….the foods in that box."

"But you can't even,-oh never mind." she retorted as she pulled away from the paneled wall and continued towards the back door of the large mansion. Her eyes scanning around for the box, it sat in the middle of the yard, in direct sunlight.

"He's so hopeless…." muttered Cagalli as she walked out into the finely cut grass of the large back yard, surrounded by trees and roses.

A small coy pond sat in the middle, a fountain arose from the middle. It was shaped to look exactly like a woman, a very beautiful woman holding what appeared to be a chest. As the blonde picked up the box and started back towards the mansion her eyes looked back to the sky as it started to cloud over.

"So, this is why he wanted to live here so bad…" muttered the blonde as she quickly scurried to the safety of the house as rain pellets started to fall.

* * *

End chapter one, was once the prologe but i have a new one...a better one.

C-G


	3. The Key

**Chapter Two: The Key.**

Cagalli's eyes stared down emotionlessly at her bowl, for what appeared to be, in her thoughts. _Brown mushy, warm, weird tasting, funny smelling, oatmeal crap. _The only reason she was forced to eat the brown, stuff. Was because of her brother, through much more force then necessary.

Her eyes looked upwards to the two other occupants inside the mansion. The brunette across from her, was in his own little world as he watched the pink haired female before him hurriedly run back and forth through the different rooms of the mansion to try and make it more _homely_. If possible, to her it still seemed an empty unknown territory in which they had no right to even enter.

As Cagalli stirred her bowl of mush boredly, her gaze suddenly shot upwards. Her eyes widened. She was positive she had heard a noise from down the hall. She looked to her left to see Lacus busily putting dishes away, while Kira on the other hand had stopped watching Lacus and turn his gaze towards the same hallway where Cagalli had just heard the unknown noise.

Here eyes widened as she watched her brother slowly slip off the stool he was once sitting on and steadily walk towards the entrance into the hall, but just as he was about to enter the hallway a ray of light shone through the glass window pane. His body instantly flew backwards as he covered his right arm and face protectively. His back crashed into the large island counter. Lacus instantly stopped what she had been doing and rushed over to Kira.

The smell of burning flesh could be smelt throughout the entire room. Hissing sounds could be heard, Kira's eyes were closed tight as he held his arm and the right side of his face. Lacus then turned to the blonde, Cagalli's eyes widened. She instantly understood. Just as fast as Kira had entered the light, Cagalli ran towards the window and drew back the curtains. She quickly ran from room to room, drawing back each velvet black curtain. Blocking away the light, and concealing them in darkness.

As Cagalli walked back into the kitchen she looked around to find Kira, his back facing her. While Lacus sat upon his lap. Her eyes closed, his lips touching her neck softly. The faint smell of blood now mixed with burning flesh filled the room. Cagalli's face instantly flushed as she turned away from the two. And exited the room, forgetting what she had just seen.

* * *

"Why doesn't this house have tainted windows. Like really, how careless could Kira be. Even if this town doesn't get many sunny days. Doesn't mean that he can just walk around near clear windows freely. The idiot…" muttered the blonde haired female as she made her way up the flight of stairs in the main entrance of the mansion.

In total there was exactly five floors in the entire building. There was a basement, Cagalli refused to go down into it. She never liked the dark, the second was the main floor, where the kitchen, a dinning room, and a large parlour. Then there was a few bathrooms, and what appeared to be old maid rooms were located. The third was the one library, office styled rooms, and a few storage rooms as well as a huge ballroom. While the fourth floor had bedrooms, the fifth floor also had a variety of bedrooms.

As Cagalli made her way up to the third floor, she stopped halfway to gaze down the stairs. Her hands felt the railing, it was marble, made smooth to perfection. She had a light smile played across her features. Her mind was in a blur, she looked around, her mind slowly started to wander.

"To think, about a thousand years ago…someone from the Zala family could have been in this exact spot. I wonder what they were like? Were they bad people? Good people…were they like brother? Or even like Lacus…or were they just like me?" thought the blonde allowed as she stopped in front of a large portrait of three people.

Each clad in old styled clothes. On the left hand side was a tall dark haired man. His face looked resembled stone, there was absolutely no emotion in his features at all. The woman on his right was a bit shorter, her hair was extremely short for that era in time. She was amazingly beautiful, you could see every emotion she felt that day when the portrait had been painted, she looked content, and happy. In-between the two adults, sat a young male, maybe 19-21 years old. He had shoulder length dark blue hair. His emotions, such as she guessed to be his father were also masked, his face looked even more colder, then the elder behind him.

"So, these were the last Zala's…." stated Cagalli, rather then a question. Her fingers traced over the small gold plaque that hung elegantly at the bottom of the portrait.

_The Zala Family._

_Husband Patrick, Wife Lenore,_

_Son Athrun._

"I wonder what happened to you, _Athrun Zala_…" questioned the blonde.

As her fingers touched the portrait lightly before pulling back. Some _paint_ had come off when she had touched it. Her eyes looked at it confusingly. She rubbed the substance between her fingers. She brought it to her nose, smelling nothing. Her two fingers brought the substance to her partly opened lips. She lightly licked her ring and pointer finger before spitting back out the substance. Her face held a horrid scowl.

"Blood?" she asked allowed, as she looked bewildered at the portrait.

* * *

Dark eyes opened, looking out into the darkness. Looking around, half scared, half bewildered. Something within his body had made him become aware of his surroundings. He was positive he had heard something, something like the sound of pain. Of someone dying. _impossible, _how many years has it been. How many years have passed since that faithful day. The day the blood shed stopped, the day he had made the decision to stop it all. To stop the pain, the sorrow, the hurt.

Dark eyes wandered around the darkness, gazing into the nothingness. Wanting to be free, no matter the movements, no matter the will. His body wouldn't move, and would never move. Never again. Not again, not what after he had done. Done to those around him. He gave up, his body stopped trying, the dark eyes closed, to remain closed until the day he finally died.

To the day, his hungry would finally take over. It wouldn't take long now, soon he would be finished. Soon he wouldn't have to remain in that place any longer, to remain in this place he refereed to as his _purgatory_.

* * *

Cagalli walked towards _her _room. Fifth floor, seventh door down from the stair case, fourth bedroom on the floor. Her hands grasped the gold door knob, turning it clockwise slowly. The door swung open with ease, the room had been cleaned, boxes with various labels sat along a bare wall. Black curtains hung closed. A large canopy king sized, maybe even larger she guess. Sat flushed against the east wall. Black curtains inhabited the north wall, most likely covering the huge floor to ceiling length windows.

The west wall held a door close to the windows, a bathroom. Within the bathroom, was an overly large tub that sat in the middle of the room. It looked as if it could hold more then four people, two sinks were placed against the south wall of the room. A small double door, held towels and other shelves. A toilet was placed next to the sink, with the rest of the room was bare. More black curtains covered the floor to ceiling length windows.

The rest of the west wall of the large bedroom held a large vanity any girl would dream for, a few feet from that was a giant walk in closet. More shelves and space then she needed. Within the closet, hung a few old extravagant dresses. Each with there own uniqueness, each from a different era. Each hand made, from the finest silks and satins from that time period. Along the south wall, was the door she had just come through from, a small writing desk, and a waste basket.

Cagalli then started to walk slowly across the room towards the hidden windows. The curtains looked as if they had never been moved, Cagalli's suspicions of who the Zala's had began to slowly add up. Her small hand grasped the edges of the large hanging, heavy black material. One she didn't seem to recognize.

Her left hand grasped the same curtain, knowing it would take quite a bit of energy to pull back the curtain she pushed herself forward then backwards. She felt her body be flung forwards, she caught the edges if the curtain opposing the one she had just tried to pull open for leverage so she wouldn't fall upon her face. As her entire body weight came down upon the fabric. It didn't budge. It remained closed.

Her eyes looked at the horrid black fabric with disgust. Her face filled with frustration, she slowly resumed her posture while brushing off her jeans. She looked around, before kicking the curtain. As she looked back towards the bed she noticed it held the same black curtains around the edges. Her eyes glared towards it. Already guessing what type of beings the Zala's had actually been.

* * *

"Kira?" called out the blonde as she gazed around the kitchen, darkness surrounded her as she walked from room to room trying to find her elder. As she walked into the dinning room she noticed Kira was alone, but not far off she was able to hear Lacus's melodic voice.

"I gave you two quite a scare back there, sorry." he said, as he looked up towards the blonde who now stood across the table from him before taking her seat. As she pulled out the iron metal chair, she heard it scrape across the polished marble floor before sitting down herself.

"No, I was an idiot for not closing them earlier. I should have known the windows hadn't been tainted yet." said Cagalli, her voice barely a whisper.

"Cagalli…"

"The Zala's, you knew them. Didn't you?" she asked innocently, looking down at the scrap book before her, her scrap book. Filled with various memories, of her old life.

"You found out, huh?" he asked, as he leaned his chin upon his palm, head slightly tilted to the side as he looked at her.

"It wasn't hard to guess." her voice sounded more rigid then she had expected. As she looked to him, she then slightly gestured to the black hanging curtains shading the light from the windows.

"I guess you're right." his voice held a small bit of amusement, as he gave a low chuckle, and looked down to the table.

"So, there's more. Isn't there?" asked the blonde, mimicking Kira as she held her own chin in her hand.

"To tell you the truth. It's been hundreds of years. I doubt anymore of the old families are even here anymore. Many of them may have passed on in the years. Some have gone into hiding, others live such lives as we did before moving here."

"You mean, among humans."

"Yes."

"Is that truly safe, Kira? To have _them _living among us mortals?" asked the blonde, watching her brothers face closely.

"It's true, I don't agree with some of _us _living among you mortals, but times are changing. We are no longer as hostel as we once accused to be." stated Kira, though his voice hadn't sounded to convincing.

"Kira, you know. Don't you, why that Zala guy left, right?" asked the blonde, as she looked towards her brother.

"It's true, I know why Athrun had left. More then I should know, more then anyone outside the vampire world should know. But, it doesn't necessarily mean I know where he is."

"What do you mean?"

"You know I am, and still is a blood traitor. Don't you Cagalli." asked Kira, while watching her face slowly loose its once happy smile.

"It's my fault…"

"Cagalli…it happened long before-"

"I know that Kira. But I can't help blaming myself-"

"Enough, how about I tell you about Athrun." asked Kira, instantly changing the subject.

"Why would I care?"

"So, you're not interested at all. As to why we are living in his home?" asked Kira, while gazing at her sceptically.

"…" Cagalli remained silent, just noticing that he was indeed correct, she hadn't even wondered how Kira had inherited this house.

"…" Kira looked back at her with amusement.

"Actually, now that you mentioned it. Why do you have this place?" asked Cagalli as she folded her hands on the table while looking at Kira with interest.

"It was left in Athruns will, that if he hadn't returned in over a few hundred centuries I could have it. So this is why we're here." stated Kira simply as he looked at the blonde.

"That's it…" she asked blankly while looking at her elder.

"That's it."

"How long have you known Athrun, Kira?"

"We met back when we were children, we used to play together all the time till we separated when we had been ten. We met years later, after we had both been turned. And have been friends ever since then." said Kira, as his eyes wandered to the black curtains.

"Kira, when exactly did you both turn…"

"Hn?" he had completely ignored her question, as he looked back towards her.

"What if this Athrun guy, wasn't really dead. Could he live under the rules that have been set for both human and vampire, and immortal?" asked the blonde, as she looked to Kira.

"That thought…."

"…"Cagalli watched Kira with interest, he seemed to be in his own little world at that moment. His eyes had gone dark as he scowled down at the table top.

"It has crossed my mind more then once before. Before I had met Lacus, my ideals had been the same as every other Vampire. That humans were just food for us, to replenish our needs. Then Lacus changed that all." said Kira, a goofy grin was plastered across his handsome face as he looked across the room to the pink haired female whom was placing pictures upon the wall. His eyes still held the same darkness.

"Did she change his?" asked Cagalli, as she turned the pages in her scrap book to a page of the three of them when Cagalli had been ten years old.

"I met her, after Athrun had disappeared. If he did come back Cagalli, I don't think I would allow him anywhere near you." said Kira, his face now looked towards her serious.

"Not, to get near me? What do you mean?" asked the blonde, as she looked at Kira with confusion. "I know I am a human, but-"

"That's not it, Cagalli."

"…"

"You know what you are, you have vampire blood within you. Even though you don't need to take blood from humans. You still age differently, two years behind that of a human Cagalli. Even though you just turned eighteen a few months ago. You still look like you're sixteen, you're body even believes you're still sixteen." stated Kira, as he looked to his sister.

"Your one to talk Kira, you still look twenty. And it's been like-"

"Cagalli, that is only because I was changed. believe me, I do not with for this precious thing people call immortality." laughed Kira, as he ruffled her hair as he now stood beside her.

"Kira, would you ever turn me?" asked the blonde innocently. Kira shot her a look of warning, it had been the scariest she had seen her brother in a while.

"No. You shouldn't have to suffer like I should. Living forever, never eating, never sleeping, I can't even breath normally anymore without forcing myself." said Kira, mater of factly as he looked down to her.

"I don't understand why it matters if I have a vampires blood within me or not, I am still human, aren't I?" she had completely changed the topic, she changed it to the one they had just been speaking about, about how Kira wouldn't let Athrun anywhere near her if he was around.

"It's true, you are indeed still a human. But it's your scent."

"I smell bad?" asked the blonde as she looked at him with confusion. Her face held a small scowl.

"The opposite, Cagalli. You smell surprisingly good for the personality that you do have. It makes any vampire wish to have you." stated Kira, a small smile was played across his lips as he started to walk out of the room.

"That's why I'm with you, isn't it?" asked the blonde, as she looked towards him, instantly he stopped.

"That's why mother had asked me to take care of you after your eighteenth birthday. To make sure nothing happened to you. In the adult human world you have become able, a person who is in power. But in the vampire world Cagalli, you have just become a teenager, even a child. Your sent is strongest now. I do not wish to see anything bad happen to you." stated Kira, as he walked out of the room. Leaving her alone.

"So, that was it…" muttered the blonde, tears threatened to fall just of the thought of their mother.

* * *

"Kira, where's Cagalli?" asked Lacus as she looked to the brunette across from her.

Three hours had already passed since the time Kira and Cagalli had left one another alone in the dining room. Kira was currently taking the plain white sheets off of the furniture around the house while Lacus dusted everything down that had, and hadn't been covered. Kira, after only hearing the blondes name instantly stopped what he had been doing.

"Kira?" she called out again as she looked towards Kira.

"She's in her room, putting her things away I presume." stated Kira, as he pulled off another sheet. His acts had gone in vain when instantly the book case in which he had pulled the sheet from, its contents instantly fell on top of him. Encasing the brunette in a tomb of old dusty, and dirty books.

"Oh, Kira…" smiled the pink haired female as she shook her head at the brunette whom twitched slightly under the massive amount of books.

* * *

"There, everything is now in it's place." smiled the blonde rampantly as she placed the last book upon her shelf.

Her closet was now full of clothes, her shelves full of various pictures, and her bed was made. She had noticed that the black curtains around the bed could move easily. As she gazed ahead she glare towards the floor length window, all she had to do was open those. Cagalli felt something within her pocket give a small buzz. As she pulled out her cell phone she looked down to the sender and name. Before giving a small smile.

* * *

**Fr: The idiot. (that's what she had programmed name to be in her phone)  
5:47pm**

_Hey Cagalli, I heard you guys moved to town. _

_In Zala's place huh? Un-lucky you. That house gives me the creeps._

_So, are yeah guys done un-packin yet? Can I come over. Yzak is here too I'm sure_

_Even he wouldn't mind seein Kira too, after all it has been years! How old are you now anyways?_

_I bet you still look like a scrawny little girl eh?_

_Have yeah made friends yet?_

_Shiho wants to see you to, _

_She said she'll be over tomorrow._

_She's Yzaks girlfriend. You'll get along, you two are just alike. Stubborn._

_Yzak will end up following her like a lost puppy. So be prepared for an ambush._

_Anyways, we'll be over tomorrow._

_-Dearka._

Cagalli gazed down at her small green phone in her hand before giving it a small laugh, as she started to text back to Dearka she looked over to her wall clock to realize it was two hours behind. She then shook her head reminding herself to fix it after she was done. As she walked over to the massive bed and moved the black curtains back she moved to the middle and started to text away to the blonde haired man.

* * *

**To: The idiot.  
****5:49pm.**

_Hey idiot._

_Yeah, we just finished bringing in all the boxes from the truck. _

_I know what you mean, this place creeps me out too…why is everything so…depressing?_

_We just got here like five hours ago, of course we aren't finished yet stupid._

_Do you realize how much crap those two had…_

_I'm already eighteen. _

_And I am NOT scrawny._

_Again, we just got here, of course I haven't had time to go out. _

_I do start school Monday, so I might meet people. _

_Yzak, you mean the scary silver haired guy?_

_I don't really remember him much, we only met once when I was twelve._

_You on the other hand never seemed to give us a moment of peace._

_Shiho? Is she nice, I hope she isn't like Yzak._

_I feel sorry for her._

_I can't imagine Yzak as a lost puppy…maybe a wolf…_

_Alright, see you tomorrow. I'll tell Kira and Lacus later._

_-Cag's._

Cagalli then closed her phone, as she did so she rolled over onto her back. She looked up into the black canopy of the bed, she looked hard at one spot right in the middle. It seemed as if the heavy impossible fabric had something weighing it down in the centre. Cagalli then rolled onto her stomach, as she slowly pushed herself up, as she now sat totally straight she looked up to the object in the centre of the fabric.

She then slowly and steadily stood up making sure she didn't fall, as she stood she looked up once more at the object, she raised her arms high, her fingers almost touching the fabric till she stopped herself.

"What if it's something dead, like a bat or a rat…or a spider…or some sort of weird abnormal bug, or what if it's a--" before the blonde could finish her run on excuse for a sentence something from the outside world had made a **CRASH **sound.

Her arms flew up into the air instinctively. Her hands bumped the object, the fabric bounced upwards. The object was flown up and down away from the blonde. As she held her heart, already knowing what was happening outside she heard a small _tick _sound, something metal had just hit the marble floor.

"What in the world…" as she slowly let herself down, she crawled towards the edge of her bed. She slowly leaned her head over the edge to see a small, very dusty old key laying on the floor.

The blonde slowly reached down, her fingers brushed against it, removing some of the dust as she did so. Her fingers clasped around it. Her eyes looked at it with curiosity, as she pulled it towards her face. It was a small brass key, the initials A.Z were perfectly engraved upon it. As she wiped away the rest of the dust she noticed how tarnished it was. There was a small perfectly placed cut emerald upon the keys handle. It looked as if it once had a ribbon upon the small ring hole.

"I wonder what you open…" muttered the blonde as she rolled onto her back to look at the key even more. "A.Z…..what could that mean…well what ever." sighed the blonde as she slowly closed her eyes, but not before placing the key she was once holding into her pocket.

* * *

"Cagalli, have you seen the box labelled-" Lacus was stopped in mid-sentence as she opened the blonde's door. As she slowly wandered in she noticed the sleeping girl upon the bed.

Lacus's smile grew slightly as she wandered over to the girl, she slowly sat down upon the bed, but not before brushing a few hairs away from the girls face. Lacus looked behind her shoulder, she felt a small gust of wind rush past as she looked up she noticed Kira standing next to her smiling down at the blonde as well.

"Should we wake her?" asked Lacus, as she looked towards Kira then Cagalli.

"No, let her sleep. It's been a bit rough for her these past few months." stated Kira as he slowly walked around the other side of the bed and slowly pick her up, while Lacus moved back the sheets.

"Kira…."

"What is it?" he asked, as he looked towards the pink haired girl across from him. He watched as she pulled the covers over the blonde and walk towards the windows.

"Do you believe it was the right thing to do, to make her move with us?"

"…"

"After he died, was it really the right choice to move so quickly afterwards?" asked Lacus as she easily moved the tall black curtain, it swished across the floor.

The darkened sky came through the windows instantly. The full moons dull light erupted throughout the entire room. Lacus smiled slightly as she looked at the back sides of the curtains before tying them up securely my the old hanging ropes.

"Even back then, they were still technologically advanced…"said Lacus as she walked over towards Kira.

"Yes, it's a precaution vampires used to use, I'm not to familiar with it myself. When the sun shines upon them they remain closed, when no light is evident they open…"

"What is it made out of, the fabric…I've never seen it before."

"I'm not sure myself, but if it helps keep us safe. I'll gladly keep it." smiled Kira as he wrapped his arms around Lacus and gazed out into the moon filled night.

"You still need to fix those shelves. Kira…" smiled Lacus sincerely as pulled away from the brunette, while placing a kiss upon his cheek and walked out. Kira following behind rubbing the back of his head, while smiling like a complete fool.

* * *

The sound of rain could be heard pattering against the heavily covered windows. The blonde moved beneath the covers, trying to deafen the sound of the rain from the outside world. Something had moved inside the room, she barely heard it but she had heard the sound of someone approaching her bed. As she opened her eyes she stared blankly in the eyes of a pair of violet ones. They blinked at her, purposely she might add.

As she stared into the eyes of the strangers, it finally registered in her mind that these pair of eyes didn't belong to either Lacus or Kira. Instantly hers widened with shock. The man leaning over her immediately moved away already knowing what was going to happen. A loud scream erupted throughout the entire room, movements from the intruding male became awkward and sloppy he instantly fell to the floor looking at her bewildered while Cagalli held the sheet up to her chest while blinking at him with widened eyes.

"Whoa…" muttered the blonde haired, tanned male as he sat on the floor while laughing at her.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST DO YOU IDIOT!" yelled a furious voice, the door to the blondes new room slammed open revealing a silver haired male glaring towards the blonde male upon the floor.

As he entered the room he looked as if he could kill anyone at that moment. Cagalli watched in shock as the silver haired male picked up the blonde, just as he was about to punch the blonde, a calm and stern voice erupted through the room.

"Yzak, this is no way to behave in another's home." as Cagalli looked over, she noticed a brunette female standing in the door way.

Her hair was held by a loosely by a small clasp in the back. Her fringe cut perfectly straight. She was pale, not as much as the silver haired male, but close. Her eyes were dark, but she had a small smile played across her lips a she shook her head at the two males. She wore a pair of dark blue jeans, and a shirt that looked to belong to a man. It's sleeves rolled up to her elbows and the collar so large it hung loosely over her shoulders.

The next thing Cagalli knew was the brunette was sat next to her, upon her bed. Arms crossed over her chest, her face held a small pout, while she slung her hair over her shoulder.

"Those two are complete idiots. No matter how much they beat one another up, they're still best friends…._somewhere_…" smiled the brunette as she tilted her head to look at Cagalli.

"Um…"

"You must be Cagalli right?" asked the brunette as she looked at the blonde with a smile played across her face.

"Yeah…"

"You look like nothing Dearka told us about, somehow I expected a scrawny little ten year old blonde girl with an ugly face." stated Shiho as she expected Cagalli.

"Uh?" Cagalli looked at the female, unsure of how she should feel at that moment.

"Don't worry, you look nothing like I expected. Be happy, you're actually very pretty. And you smell exquisite.." she added, as she leaned close to her.

"Uh….." Cagalli slowly started to edge away from the brunette, half scared and half asleep. She still wasn't sure what was going on in that moment in time.

"Only kidding, I don't take blood from humans anymore...only from the angry guy, and maybe some animals…" smiled Shiho, as she pointed to the male who now drew back the curtains even more. To hide the dim light from the outside. While Dearka sat on the edge of the bed.

"You're Shiho right?" asked the blonde, as she looked at the brunette next to her.

"That's correct!" she seemed to be even happier that Cagalli had known her name.

"So, you're married to Yzak?" she asked curiously. Both Yzak and Shiho looked at her, both with disbelief.

"ME…married to THAT woman!" yelled the silver haired lad furiously.

"Dating, he doesn't like the word marriage. It makes him feel…..**confined**." stated the brunette as the silver haired male clung to the curtain, his palms turning even whiter, if possible.

"I'm sorry, and _you_…" Cagalli looked over towards the blonde at the edge of her bed before glaring at him.

"Hey Cagalli! Long time no-" but just as he was about to get another word out a pillow landed perfectly in his face.

"Where's Kira?" asked the blonde, as she looked over to Yzak, his eye twitched even more. If possible.

"He's gone out, both Lacus and him. They've gone to town, to pick up a few cleaning products and such…." said Shiho, as she played with the tips of her hair.

"Oh, I see…"

"AND!" yelled Dearka as he looked to the two, startling them both. Even Yzak slightly moved a bit.

"And…" asked the two females as the looked at the male, while Yzak threw a small glass object towards his head.

"Since you start your last year of school this year, we decided to bring you over there. Before it starts Monday. To make it less awkward, yah know? Since you're starting a month behind, it'll be easier this way." smiled the blonde, as he fiddled with the earring in his right ear.

"Thanks…but the schools-"

"Yzak's a teacher there, so it won't be hard to get in." smiled Dearka as he motioned his way over to Yzak.

"A teacher? But-"

"He claims to have been a child genius, and graduated at the age of sixteen. Then went to university, got his degree in teaching. He is both the history teacher, and vice principal." stated Shiho, matter of factly as she closed her eyes and nodded her head.

As Cagalli looked over to the silver haired male, a small laugh escaped her lips, she instantly covered her mouth with her hands, she looked down at the sheets but continued to laugh. Tears were slowly gathering up, her fits of giggles became more loud each passing second. Shiho looked completely confused, while Dearka realized why she had been laughing and joined in as well. By now Yzak's eye because to twitch even more so. Just as he was about to take a step towards the blonde, Shiho was there next to him.

"A vampire…teaching history…" she continued to laugh, quite hard before noticing Shiho's movements towards Yzak.

Cagalli looked up, her face flushed. Shiho had placed a kiss upon his lips, his face had become red, she whispered something into his ear, he froze instantly. She then let a smile play upon her face as she grabbed his hand, then started to walk towards the bed, she then grabbed Dearka and lead them towards the door. She instantly pushed them out before her, and slammed it shut. She turned around, her back placed upon the back of the door.

"Cagalli needs to change, give us a minute." smiled the brunette as she looked towards the blonde before entering her closet.

"Wow…you have quite a bit huh? WOW!…I've seen these gowns in magazines! WHERE DID YOU GET THEM! LUNA WOULD FLIP IF SHE SAW THEM!" yelled the girl, as she appeared from the other side of the closet, while rubbing her face up against the silk.

"My father, some are from Kira…Lacus too. The old one's were here when I got here." said Cagalli, as she slowly arose from her bed, as she straightened out her clothes a bit, she felt something inside her pocket. As she pulled it out she stared at it.

"The key…" she murmured. Just as she had said that she noticed a pair of dark eyes looking over her shoulder and down at was she was holding, a pale hand reached over and took it from the girls grasp.

"Where did you find this? It looked old…" asked Shiho as she looked it over.

"I found it- Shiho, what **are **you _wearing_?" asked the blonde as she looked Shiho up and down.

The brunettes hair was pulled up under a tall top hat, she was wearing a what seemed to be about five different dresses over her clothes, a pair of Cagalli's army boot, and a scarf around her neck. While a bright pink shall was wrapped around her waist.

"Hmm?" Shiho tilted her head sideways as she looked to the blonde, her attire seemed to her, normal.

"Ah, never mind. Shiho do you know what that key opens?" asked Cagalli as the brunette handed it back to her.

"No. I only just turned, I don't know much of this house or its old residents. Yzak would be the one to ask.."

"Just turned. What do you mean?" asked Cagalli as she tilted her head sideways at the brunette.

"Huh? Well…Yzak will never tell you this. But the truth is, he had taken a fancy in my. It had been my senior year last year."

"You're kidding…"

"Nope!"

"Weren't you underage? I mean he was a teacher, and you're a student! What did you're parents say! Isn't that illegal!" by now Cagalli's mind on what was right and wrong up to that moment was going haywire.

"Cagalli, love has no age. I was always making trouble in his classes, always saying how would he know this, and how he wasn't there at that time. But I got curious, I noticed he'd never come to school on extremely sunny days. And when the sun did show his curtains in his classrooms would always be closed. I began to like him even more, but I would have never told him that at the time."

"That's how you found out he was a vampire?"

"Hmm, oh god no." laughed the brunette as she shook her head, as the tall hat fell off landing upon the floor with a soft _tap_.

"Then?" persisted the blonde.

"I had been walking home from my friend Miriallia's late one night after a study session. I was asked to stay over night, but I declined I had to work the next day, anyways. As I was walking home I was attacked on the bridge by a few drunk bikers. I guess they just wanted to use me. There was a huge fight and I was struck in the head and thrown into the river."

"That's horrible!" stated the blonde as she covered her mouth with her hands.

"It wasn't very nice to say the least, the next thing I knew I was in a room something like this, my clothes had been changed and I was under a thousand blankets. And someone, who I might add who was freezing cold, was next to me."

"…" the blonde stared blankly back to the brunette whom was slowly taking off the mounds of clothes.

"Then, I looked over and there he was. He was looking back at me, it was the first time I had ever seen him blush, or show any emotion besides anger. It was so cute…" smiled the brunette.

Somehow she had led them back to Cagalli's bed and they were both sat down. Cagalli was memorized by the brunettes story.

"And…" persisted the blonde, on the edge, wanting to hear more.

"Then I did what any normal girl would do in that situation when they wake up in an unknown room, in different clothes and laying next to her handsome young teacher." stated the brunette, as if Cagalli should know.

"That was?"

"I screamed of course, I hit him, and beat him and screamed." smiled Shiho.

"…." the blonde looked blankly back to Shiho.

"He didn't seem to surprised. He just took it all in, and then after my little episode was done. He hugged me."

"Him, _hugged_?" asked the blonde, trying to imagine the angry guy she had just seen show any emotion. Or affection towards another being.

"I know, isn't it bizarre?" laughed Shiho, as she looked around the room.

"Then what happened?"

"You sound like such a little child Cagalli…"

"…."

"After he had hugged me, he didn't let go. I guess it was then I had guessed what he was. My father had always warned me of those who were cold, who had no heart beat unless forced, those who had grip of iron, and those who were to perfect to be normal."

"I've heard that somewhere too….I think from mother…"

"Every parent warns their children of those who they believe to cause harm. But at that time when Yzak had hugged me, I ignored everything I was told. I ignored the right and wrong thing to do, I went with that my heart was telling me."

"…"

"Once Yzak had let go, he explained how he saw what had happened to me, and saved me. He brought me back to his place. His mother took care of me. She had told me he didn't once leave my side the entire time. It seems I would have died, but he gave me his blood…"

"His blood, so he bit you?" she looked somewhat appalled. Her brother always said vampires never bite a human unless they believe it is worth it to save their life, or if it's the one they love equally. On both sides.

"No, not quite. When a vampire gives blood it extends a humans life. When a vampire bites a human, and releases both blood and a type if venom it slowly turns a human or immortal into a vampire." stated Shiho, as she looked at Cagalli.

"So, he just gave you blood?" the blonde made a disgusted face, as to how he could make the girl before him drink blood.

"That's correct, to save my life. It's very rare for a vampire to willing give there blood to just anyone. Normally they just bite them to save them. Because when a vampire gives blood he needs blood to replace the amount he or she had just given away."

"I didn't know that."

"Yes. So he had given me his blood, because he didn't want me to hate him."

"What do you mean?"

"When a human changes, there is no going back. They can't return, and no matter how much you wish it, it is almost impossible for us to die, without it ending painfully. You must wait out your life, until your body decides to let that person die. Such as in their sleep. He didn't want for me to hate him, for cursing me with immortality."

"That sounds romantic…"

"It was, so we became closer, in secret of course. Then after about, nine months of dating, he changed me."

"Nine months?"

"All vampires are reluctant. Even though they don't want to show it, when they become close to someone they have come attached to, they rather live without them, then to make the one they have grown attacked to hate them."

"What made him change his mind?"

"I told him I could never hate him, it was true I was scared. But I didn't want to be the only one to grow old, I also told him I love him. And wished to spend an eternity, and more with him."

"Shiho…" Cagalli was almost in tears, what the brunette had said was so touching.

"Even though it may appear he acts the way he does, he truly does care. He has his own way of showing his emotions. Even though it always looked as if we can't stand one another , we both know he loves me, and I love him. That's all that matters…" smiled Shiho, as she passed the blonde a set of clothes, while placing the ones she had worn back in the closet.

"Cagalli…"

"Yes?"

"Is there anyone you love?" asked Shiho as she entered the large closet. The sound of clothes being hung was evident.

"Me?"

"Yes, you."

"There used to be…" said the blonde, her eyes cast downwards.

"What happened?"

"He died…"

"I'm sorry to hear that…"

"No, it's alright. That's what being human is all about, isn't it? To live for so long then die." said Cagalli, Shiho looked at her with sympathetic eyes as she watched the blonde go into the washroom.

* * *

"Why do women take so long! All they have to do is get dressed!" yelled a frustrated silver haired male as he glared towards the staircase.

"Say that again, I dare you." smiled Shiho innocently, her voice held malice as she played with the ends of her hair.

Instantly Yzak shut up and looked at Shiho with widened eyes. As if he was reading her thoughts, he looked away, pretending he hadn't said anything. While Dearka on the other hand continued to laugh at the two, he instantly stopped as he heard footsteps coming down the stairway. As he looked up he noticed Cagalli approaching. Wearing a pair of black skinny jeans, converse, a long red shirt with a chunky black belt hung loosely around her waist. Her hair was held up in a single ponytail.

"Ready to go!" asked Shiho as she instantly stood up, while looking to the blonde.

"Y-yeah…"

"GREAT!" stated the brunette as she rushed towards the blonde, instantly pulling her towards the front door. Before calling out to the two males. "We'll be waiting out in the car!"

"Ok…" said Yzak, his voice much softer, Shiho seemed to ignore it, while Cagalli looked back in confusion before being pulled outside into the pouring rain.

"You feel it to, don't you?" asked Dearka, his face now held seriousness.

"The moment we stepped through this door. She Isn't safe here. That _child_." stated the male, arms folded across his chest, brows knitted together.

"She isn't a child anymore Yzak." stated Dearka as he looked back towards the door.

"She is, to me…she's just like a new born. Just born from their mother. And frozen there in that time and space."

"Do you think Kira knows?"

"I wouldn't put it past him, he was probably one of the first to find out. Lacus I doubt will have felt _his _presence yet. Cagalli, even if she was born the way she was. She undoubtedly has yet to feel him…"

"So, what are we going to do?" asked Dearka as he looked at Yzak.

"Nothing."

"We can't just do nothing, Yzak!" complained the blonde as he shot daggers towards the silver haired male.

"What would be the point, he is confined to this house. No matter, even if it is destroyed he won't be able to leave. You know that as well as I do. It isn't our business…"

"He's our friend Yzak, no matter how much you wish to forget about that fact. It doesn't change a thing, he's still out friend." added in Dearka, as he glared at the elder.

"A murder like him, who feeds on humans without caring about the consciences, even murdering them for his own enjoyment. He is no friend of mine." stated Yzak, his eyes no held coldness in them.

"Yzak, that was a long time ago…"

"IT DOESN'T MATTER!" yelled the silver haired male, his palms slammed against the table top as he glared at Dearka.

"Yzak-"

"Even if he does fully awaken. Even if Kira or that child finds him it won't change a thing. He will still be the same as he was before, he doesn't know of this world Dearka. It's true I've known him a shorter time then Kira, but I know his personality. If that man is released. If anyone opens those doors. We'll all be doomed."

"Yzak you can't possibly think that. Don't think so lowly of Lacus and-"

"I doubt even Lacus could get through to him. Dearka you do realize if he isn't released before his birthday, he will die." added in Yzak, his arms folded across his chest as he stood only metres away from the blonde.

"W-What!" the blonde stuttered as he gazed wide-eyed at the male across from him.

"His time is running short. Once October 31st, at 11:59pm. Hits, he will be dead. He knows it too…"

"What do you mean he knows that-"

"Dearka, you can't honestly say you didn't know. When confined, a vampire stays awake the entire time. Never moving, never even resting. He is frozen in place, he can only see." said Yzak, his voice still held his hatred, but softness was evident behind it.

"…"

"Let's go."

"But-"

"I said, lets go." his voice held venom, his actions were rough.

He showed no interest in caring what the blonde had to say. As they walked towards the door they remained silent. They both exited the house, and without looking back they looked to see both Shiho and Cagalli chatting happily in the car. Even though they had known each other for under two hours they acted as if they had been old friends.

"I still don't think it's right." muttered Dearka under his breath as they walked towards the car, rain pelting off of them.

"It doesn't matter what you think. He will not be freed. It is safer, or everyone…" stated Yzak as he nodded towards the two females before climbing into the car.

"But.."

"No matter what you do Dearka, the key is gone. Who ever locked him away probably hid it far away as possible. They wouldn't be stupid enough to hide it within the houses walls for anyone to find. He will not be freed. Enough of that no, we can not let them know what we know." Yzak moved towards the car faster each second, already soaked in the rain. Dearka lacked behind looking back towards the house, pity held in his eyes.

* * *

**So, how was it? I hope you all like it. It took a lot to write. Anyways, please review, and I wish you all will be pleased with it. This story will be posted bi-weekly to monthly.**

**Bye for now.**

**Canadain-Girl.**


	4. Awakening

**Chapter Three: Awakening **

It hadn't taken long to reach the local high school, maybe in total five or ten minutes from where Cagalli now lived. On the way, Shiho had explained the towns history, the things that she had known anyways. Dearka enjoyed explaining things in further detail, Yzak on the other hand stayed completely quite. Cagalli wasn't stupid, she could tell something was wrong, even Dearka had been silent for the first few minutes of their journey until Shiho had asked him a question relating to the old church.

The church was located right across from the school. It was entirely made of stone, it's doors looked tattered and weak. The windows held a variety of colours, the cross on top of the building was tall, taller then she had ever seen a cross. It was freshly polished. Compared the rest of the building it was out of place, the building appeared old, and needed caring for. Yzak had caught her gaze through the rear view mirror.

"That chapel, it's the humans safe haven from _our_ kind. When ever there is even the slightest whisper, or an unexplained death has just happened the towns mayor rushes everyone inside that place. Thinking that it'll protect them, from us." scoffed Yzak, as he looked to the turn in towards the school.

"Does that mean, you can enter a church freely?" asked Cagalli in wonder, as she looked to the female next to her.

"Oh course we can, unless there's a silver bullet waiting for us on the other side." smiled Dearka, as he leaned around the front seat to look at the two females with a toothy grin before opening the front door, and letting himself out.

As the four piled out of the mustang, Cagalli glanced around. It had finally stopped raining, but the sky didn't seem to promising to keep the rain from seeping through once again. As she looked to the school she realized it was nothing to special. She hadn't expected much from a small town school anyways. As she looked at the building, just like the church it was completely made of solid stone. The roof looked a bit newer then the walls had, it was a simple one story school. It was quite long, at the end was a larger attachment, she had guess the gym. Along the sides of the school and a bit behind was a bus shelter, a baseball pitch, a soccer field, and was appeared to be a basketball court.

Cagalli followed silently behind the three in front of her, they had instead of walking towards the front of the school they were headed to the rear. Most likely the teachers entrance. As they walked closer to the basketball court, the sound of rubber hitting pavement became more noticeable. Cagalli gazed upwards to notice a tall tanned man, wearing an odd eye patch, holding what appeared to be a thermos, and a small tin mug. He was standing off to the side, yelling at the players on the court. Her eyes switched from him to the remainder five people on the court. One with raven hair, another with green, one with a pale blue, a blonde, and one with obscene purple hair.

"Great…" muttered Yzak darkly, as he tried to quicken his pace away from the players and the male on the court.

"Isn't that Mr. Waltfeld? _Shiho_…" asked Dearka, as he smiled over to Yzak instead of the brunette next to him.

Instantly Yzak stopped, his eyes narrowed towards the blonde, a dark aura now surrounded his body. His eyes looked pleading over to Shiho, hoping she hadn't been paying attention to the blonde next to her. But her ears perked up when she had heard the mans name. Her eyes glanced instantly towards the basketball court. A small smile appeared on her features. Instantly, without any notice Cagalli felt her body start to be dragged away from the two males and over towards the six in the opposite direction.

"Hello sir!" smiled the brunette as she came to an instant stop in front of the soaking male. His eyes cast downwards towards her before giving out a toothy grin and smiling at the two new people.

"Shiho, it's been a while. How are you?" he asked, before sipping his mug and looking downwards at the two. The boys upon the court simple ignored the sound of Shiho's voice, and continued to play their game.

"I'm doing good, sir. I'm here with Yzak and Dearka to show Cagalli the school. Since she will be starting Monday." said the brunette as she pulled the blonde next to her.

The sound of rubber hitting pavement suddenly stopped. The five boys upon the court looked over towards the three. Noticing there was indeed a new person with them. Whispers could be heard clearly to the three. The sound of foot steps became more noticeable, as the two females looked around they noticed both Dearka and Yzak were standing next to Shiho. One obviously pissed off, another laughing casually.

"Fresh meat huh?" asked Waltfeld as he looked down at the blonde. Her eyes widened as she looked back up towards him, almost petrified.

"Why are you here?" asked Yzak as he looked glaringly over to the players on the court, instantly 50 percent of them visibly shivered and coward away before returning to their game.

"Basketball practice. Every Saturday." smiled Andrew as he sipped his coffee once again.

"In the rain." stated Yzak, rather then a question.

"It builds stamina!" smiled the brunette as he took another sip, before looking back to the males on the court.

"It'll make them sick, not build their stamina." stated Cagalli dryly. As she looked at the man before her disbelievingly.

"That may be true, but then again. With these five I highly doubt it."

"Where's Mwu?" asked Dearka as he looked around for another male.

"That's Mr. La Flaga to you, and he's out of town till Tuesday."

"Damn, I needed to ask him about that hot brunette with the large rack who he's always clinging to like-"

"You mean Ms. Ramius?" asked Shiho, as she looked to Dearka.

"Yeah!" smiled the blonde.

"She's the schools principal." she stated dryly as she glared at the blonde male.

"Really…."

"Stop talking, Dearka." said Yzak, as he looked furiously over to Dearka.

"Someone is happy as always." smiled Waltfeld as he looked over to Yzak.

"Shut up."

"By the way, what did you say your name was?" asked Waltfeld as he looked down to Cagalli.

"Cagalli."

"Cagalli, what?"

"Cagalli Yula Attha." she said, as she looked back up at him.

"Ah, so you're Kira's sister. Is that correct?" asked Andrew, instantly without any notice the sound of someone's shoes skidding on pavement became loud. As the five looked over there stood the raven haired teen looking at them bewildered.

"You don't mean, Kira Yamato?" asked the green haired male, as he looked to the blonde female.

"That's right…" her voice sounded sceptical as she looked at him.

"I haven't seen him in a millennia." laughed the male before her, Cagalli raised a brow to him. Dearka and Yzak both had gone pale, while Waltfeld smiled happily as he sipped his coffee.

"My name is Andrew Waltfeld, I am the physics education teacher. I also make the worlds greatest coffee!" he exclaimed as he held out his mug to the blonde.

"No that's alright, I've had enough coffee today." said the blonde as she put up her hands in refusal.

"What grade will you be transferring into Cagalli?" asked Waltfeld as he looked at the blonde.

"Grade twelve."

"That's great, you'll be in my grade!" smiled the purple haired male as he walked over to the six.

A smile upon his face. As Cagalli looked around she noticed the boy remaining on the court role their eyes at the male. He got closer and closer towards the six, he stopped next to the green haired male, leaning upon his shoulder, using him as his post. Even if the male was a head or two taller then the green haired male he hadn't budged. He stayed the same the entire time. His face looked at him darkly, the intent to kill the taller male was evident.

"Yuuna. I am not your personal stump you can lean on." retorted the shorter male.

"Nicol, Nicol, Nicol…learn to calm down an take a joke." smiled the male named Yuuna as he looked towards Cagalli the entire time.

"Yuuna, you do realize Nicol is in the same grade as you, and proves to be better then you in almost anything. I doubt you have any right to think your self as high and mighty." snarled Yzak, as he looked to the other male.

"Profes-" started Yuuna, before three hands touched his shoulders.

"Yuuna…" stated three males darkly as they looked at him.

"Yes, what do you want now-"

Instantly without any notice, the three shorter males picked up Yuuna with ease and walked towards a large fenced area. Cagalli watched with interest, one opened the door easily, the sound of the hinges screamed in the damp air. They disappeared behind the gate, the sound of a girly scream could be heard then the sound of water. The three boys who had carried Yuuna off returned, but without the male in question. They snapped the gate closed before walking back towards the six.

"My name is Nicol, it's a pleasure to meet you." smiled Nicol as he gave a toothy grin and extended his hand.

"Cagalli." stated the blonde as she grasped his hand, instantly she had went to pull it back. But instead he held onto it firmly while shaking it then releasing it like nothing had happened.

"Those three behind him are, Rey, Shinn, and Auel. Both Rey and Shinn are in grade ten. Auel is in grade eleven. Nicol, and Yuuna are both in your grade." smiled Waltfeld as he took another swig of his coffee.

"Is that so?" questioned the blonde as she gazed towards the four males.

"You've got to be kidding me, she doesn't look any other then me." shot back the raven haired teen as he glared at Cagalli.

"Shinn." said Rey, his voice stern.

"What, you were thinking-"

"That's enough!" snarled Yzak, his eyes cast over towards the arguing males. Then back to the sky. The clouds looked like they would cry once more.

"Let's head in, if those five aren't in my class's this coming Monday. I'll be after your head." stated Yzak as he turned away, Dearka slowly following and laughing at the silver haired male.

"I don't understand what you find so interesting in that bastard. Shiho." stated Shinn, rather then questioning.

"Isn't it obvious?" she said with a smile, as she looked at the boy.

"It's love."

"You've got to be kidding me. Loving something like him, is like loving an ice cube." muttered Shinn, just before he had gotten hit from being by there coach.

"Cagalli, hurry up!" smiled the brunette as she waved to the blonde.

Instantly Cagalli looked behind her to find Shiho already halfway across the field. The blondes face reddened as she said her good bye's to the group before rushing off to join the female ahead of her. Just as Cagalli had reached Shiho, she pulled the blonde into a hug and walked away with arms linked.

"I've never seen her so happy." said Rey, as he watched them leave.

"It's because she smells good." stated Nicol.

"What?" asked Auel and Rey, as they looked at him. While Shinn stuck up his nose.

"I think she smells horrible…like a rotted corpse."

"What are you two talking about?" asked Auel as he looked at his two team mates confusingly.

"Go fish Yuuna out of the pool. He's probably freezing to death, and if he isn't in class on Monday I will send Mr. Joule over to you four." there faces instantly paled, then their eyes narrowed as they gazed back towards the pool.

"Fine…" muttered the four as they walked away.

* * *

"That boy, Nicol…"

"What about him?" asked Dearka, as they entered the main hallway of the school.

"Well, what do you think?" asked Shiho, ignoring Cagalli's question and forcing her to gaze around.

It wasn't anything special, neither was it plain. All the floors looked to be made of finely polished wood. Each classroom had a small sign over it, gold letters labelled each teacher and class. At the very end was a large opening. She had guessed it to be the gym. But two rooms had caught her eye. The music room and the room that was unlabeled.

"It's not that large, is it?" asked Cagalli as she looked to Yzak.

"No point, there's only about 100 or more kids in the school." he replied as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Can we go now, this place always bring me down…"said Dearka as he clung to Cagalli's arm.

"That's only because you were always slacking off in school. You made it all fun and games…"

"What's wrong with that? Can we please go…" he whined again as he pulled her arm.

"I guess there was no real point in coming, I can tell I won't get lost." she stated as she gave an odd smile.

"The old school they had here. That was the school one could easily get lost in…" said Yzak, as he walked down the hall. Cagalli and Dearka following close behind, while Shiho hugged his arm.

"The old school?" questioned Cagalli.

"Yes, I had gone to it years ago. Before I feared the light. It stood in where the Zala mansion is. But it had crumbled down after the centuries. Then the Zala's bought the land, made it there main house. That school was one of the best for us, pure bloods only. It protected us from those who walked in the sun." said Yzak, his voice sounded light and happy.

"What do you mean, before you feared light?" questioned Cagalli.

"I'm a pure blood."

"A what?"

"Hasn't Kira told you anything, about vampires?" asked Dearka as he gazed down at the blonde.

"Barely, he refuses. He think's I'll like the a vampires life more. So he thinks he can protect me from that sort of life, if he doesn't tell me anything." replied Cagalli as she looked at Dearka.

"That idiot, it's not like you'll change after hearing the stories. A pure blood vampire is a vampire who was born on this earth as a vampire. No one is positive if it was before or after the first human. But this race of vampire are able to give birth to other vampires, but only with another pure breed."

"What's not a pure breed?" asked Cagalli, as she now found herself sitting down in one of the un occupied desks in the History room. Shiho did the same and sat next to her, while Yzak and Dearka stood in front of them before Dearka walked off and started to play with the world maps behind Yzaks desk.

"A non-pure breed is like your bother and Shiho."

"You're denser then I thought. A half breed is a human who has been bitten by a pure blood. These types are unable to give birth to children because they are mixed. It doesn't matter if they mate with a human, another half breed, a pure blood. Or even an immortal."

"Immortal, you mean like Lacus?" asked Cagalli as she looked at Yzak.

"Just like Lacus, Lacus's kind is extraordinarily rare. There are only a few left in the entire world, like humans they need to eat and sleep. But like vampires they grow to a certain point and then stay that age. Could be someone who is just an infant, to a teenager, to even an old man. Lacus had gotten lucky to become the age she had…"

"Can Lacus have children?"

"Yes, but only with an immortal. If they have it with a human, the child will grow old and die. But it'll take them a hundred years longer."

"What about Cagalli's type?" asked Dearka, as he spun the globe on Yzaks desk.

"My type?"

"In your case, there has only been one person like you per century."

"You are a person who two human parents. Yours and Kira's parents. When your mother had been pregnant with you, she had been bitten. But, since you had not you remained uninfected. Her blood then ran to you, and since her life had stopped, while yours had not it had taken an even longer time for you to develop into an infant. Sometimes its just a few years, centuries, but you had taken longer because your mother had just been in the early stages. So, that is why you age different."

"I already knew all that, but are there anymore people out there like me?"

"I doubt it, only a few pure bloods actually know of how to do this. And those are usually the one's who were close with the family."

"Oh…does that mean I can't have children…at all?"

"I don't know. You're the actual first quarter breed that I have seen alive. Usually your kind, and that of the immortals are burned at the stake for being called witches." stated Yzak, inspecting Cagalli.

"I miss the old school…there was a lot more interesting things there." added in Yzak, his eyes glazed over and was now looking out the window out into the shaded skies.

"Like _what? _That place was dusty and boring, the only thing that kept you entertained was wandering around the catacombs and underground tunnels at night." laughed Dearka as he started to play haky sack with the globe.

"What's your point?" retorted Yzak, as he glared at Dearka.

"I'm just saying, it was a bit odd…" smiled Dearka as he caught the globe.

"Catacombs…and underground tunnels?" question Cagalli, as she eyed Yzak.

"The school was full of them, but when it collapsed it sealed off the entrance down there. Believe me they were creepy." said Dearka, as he placed the globe back on its resting place.

"I live in a house, that was built on top of dead people…" spoke Cagalli, her face pale.

"Basically." smiled Shiho.

"So?" asked Yzak.

"Yes."

"Great…I'll get so much sleep tonight…" replied the blonde sarcastically, while Shiho patted her back while Dearka patted her back.

* * *

Something was wrong, something had stirred him, something had fully awoken his systems. He could feel it, his dark eyes roamed the abyss, looking for the slightest bit of possible light that escaped the darkness before him. Arms unmoving, always folded upon his chest, always stiff, never moving. Legs straight, standing, he always stood, knees never bending, feet never walking.

The veins hidden beneath the cool skin burned, needed the drink of sinners. His mind focused on only one thing, his mind soon forgot the world around him, and drifted back towards his main goal. **Blood.** he needed the nectar of his life, needed the sweet wine of the un-dead, the elixir of immortal youth.

But he knew better then anyone, that door to the elixir closed, when he had locked him away. It was true, it had been his wish, it had been his doing, but he had wished to die. His wish hadn't been granted, his wish was ignored, he was instead locked away, to be encased in the abyss of darkness. He knew it was his sin, his sin to die in such a way. To be hooked up to blood bags, to be fed day after day. Till the blood ran dry. The blood had run out, run out only months before.

_He _had known how much to spare, how much to give a day, only a single half a teaspoon was all he needed to survive. His thirst would always be there, but death would not. But now, _he _has returned. _He_ has returned to make sure he got his final wish, his final wish to kiss deaths lips.

Only a few more weeks, days, maybe hours. He would never know, he would never know when the time would come till he lost his mind. Till his thirst became so unbearable till the day he would end up like so many others.

Bones of the past, a single pen mark upon the pages of history. To be forgotten, ripped to shreds and scattered through fork lore and only remembered in fairytales told to bad children of the demons hidden in the night.

Dark eyes closed, awaiting for the time the past, and present would end. And for the future of his ending to begin.

The door closed firmly behind her, her back pressed against the fine would. Her eyes closed, her heart pounding. How many hours had past since she had left her _new _home to explore the dreary town surrounding her. It was quiet, silence surrounded her. Nothing around her moved, the house was completely silent. Bare brown boxes lay scattered around the barren floor. Her eyes cast towards the grand staircase towards her, her eyes followed the beaten down, and faded marble towards the third landing.

She felt her feet move on their own accord, without even her own realization her hand grasped the railing. Her hand glided softly up the banister. Her shoes tapped lightly upon the stone, her eyes remained fixed upon the third floor landing. Her head stayed upwards the entire time she walked those stairs, till she reached the third floor. Her head straightened out forward, and wandered down the barren hall. White sheets lay upon the floors outside each room Lacus had skilfully cleaned with care. Her eyes wandered to the drawn back black curtains that hung loosely close, never opening when wished. Only the twilight would reveal the outside world into view. Only the hint of dusk would show the true face of night.

Her eyes glanced towards one particular room, the door was ajar. Her eyes scanned over the front, lightly polished ebony. A single gold plate clung to the outside wall, unpolished and tarnished. The only thing that she had seen within the house that had felt the years around it. Tarnished and beaten, the letters shone through. She read silently.

"Library…"

Her curiosity had gotten the better of her, she knew her brother had warned her not to enter any rooms that he hadn't inspected. But she had remembered Shiho saying that Lacus and Kira had been through every room of the mansion. Even if that was true, she felt as though this one was one they had lightly gone through.

Her hand pushed back the strong old door, the squeaking sound of hinges had startled her, her hand pulled back as the door fully opened. The floor to ceiling length windows remained closed. There in the corner within the room lay a pile of old and unwanted books. As if they had fallen from there shelves by some obscene force. A white sheet lay unwanted close by. Her eyes wandered, brightened up to be exact. There was rows, upon rows of book shelves. The room was taller then she had expected. The ceiling was painted, but dust covered the artwork.

She wandered through the shelves of rows, her smile never felt her face as he hands skimmed among the old tattered, and newer books. Each with there own personal writing. She wandered even more, her eyes landed upon a spiral staircase normally found in the hull of ships, and submarines. She glided up the stairs easily. Her eyes brightened. She could see over all the shelves, see all the room. Behind her was a large ebony desk, and floor to ceiling bookcases. Windows aliened on either side.

Her smile slowly faded as she looked back towards the rows of shelves below her to notice a single dust covered chest on top of the various shelves. She slowly wandered around the top part of the library that encircled the room. Where ever she stood she was always two shelve tops away from the chest. The shelf it was placed on top of was in dead centre of the room.

Her eyes narrowed. She wanted, no need to know what secrets that box held. Instantly she swung her legs over the edge of the white banister. She let her body slowly drop as she tried to reach the shelve closest to her, only two feet away from the bottom of the banister. Her legs swung as her feet planted themselves on the fine dusted top. Her feet slightly lost grip upon the top. Her arms swung outwards balancing out her unsteadiness.

Her eyes closed tight, waiting for the impact of the ground below her. Nothing came, her eyes slowly opened. Her body stood still, she smiled proudly as she stood straight. Her steps were more careful and well thought out. Her eyes remained fixed upon the object in question. She became obsessed, she moved faster along the top of the giant bookcase. It measured more then three wide, and from what she guessed twenty or thirty feet long. She came to a stop, the bookcase ended. Her face frowned. All she needed to do was jump across the five foot gap to the other giant bookcase. Then another to reach her goal.

Her smile faltered, her heart rose within her chest no smile graced her lips as she started to fall downwards. Her hands instantly stretched out for any hope of grasping something to save her. Her finger tips touched something metal, her hands grasped onto it. Her eyes closed tight. Her body flung forward, causing her to be thrown against the hard metal thing she had just grasped before falling backwards onto the floor.

* * *

"Kira, what do you think Cagalli would like tonight?" asked Lacus as she looked around the grocery store they currently standing in.

"…" Kira hadn't replied, his eyes unfocused. Gazing into the nothingness, past the milk cartons and eggs. Into a place Lacus was unaware of.

"Kira? Are you listening to me?" asked Lacus, already knowing her answer before she had asked.

"…." his eyes remained distant, he looked as if he was recollecting memories in him mind as his eyes would sometimes become flinch, as if remembering something horrible. A smile would grace his lips when he'd remember something happy, a frown for something sad.

"Kira, what's the matter? You've been acting _different _since we entered that house yesterday." stated Lacus as she looked to the brunette beside her.

"Pardon…" asked Kira, his head instantly snapping towards her direction.

"What are you thinking about so deeply?" asked the girl beside him as she placed a hand upon his stone cold cheek, caressing it.

"It isn't that…"

"Then what."

"Athrun…"

"Athrun? What about him?"

"…" His eyes averted hers, as if he were ashamed.

"Kira?"

"She'd like kabobs."

"I- well I guess you're right. Chilli sauce right?" asked Lacus as she made her way down the market aisle while Kira followed. His mind clearly on something else.

* * *

"Damn it…" muttered the blonde as she pulled her body off of the floor.

Her eyes narrowed towards the bookcase in front of her, her eyes scanned the room around her. Just noticing a silver ladder across from her, one she had just grasped onto moments before. Her head fell backwards, realizing she could have used that to scale the shelves instead of walking on top.

* * *

"I don't think its right to leave him there…"

"Dearka, shut up." snapped Yzak as he threw a book across the room.

"I don't understand what's so bad about that guy, Athrun Zala was it? So what's the story behind him…and you?" asked Shiho as she leaned on the back of the couch arms loosely wrapped around Yzaks broad shoulders her chin rested upon the top of his head.

"He committed a treason against the vampire world. What he got was greater then what they would naturally do to vampires. Just because he was a pure breed that he got away with what he did…" muttered Yzak as his arms crossed in front of his chest.

"That was centuries ago. Let the past go Yzak." stated Dearka, his eyes narrowing.

"No."

"You need to learn to let the past go." said Shiho, as she hugged him.

"You don't understand, you weren't there! You didn't see what he did!" yelled Yzak, as he moved from her grasp and stood up. Glaring at the floor.

"YZAK! We've all done horrible things some point in our life. Even you. I as well. Kira too, and we've forgiven him long ago. Together we've forgiven one another. So why not him?" pleaded Dearka, as he looked towards his friend.

"Never."

"YZAK! He's OUR friend. If not US then who? Kira won't do it. Lacus doesn't know, Cagalli wouldn't know how! Its up to us!" stated a furious Dearka, as he glared towards Yzak.

"IT DOESN'T MATTER DEARKA! WHAT HE DID CAN NEVER BE FORGIVEN!"

"ITS BEEN ALMOST A THOUSAND YEARS! PEOPLE CHANGE!"

"HOW COULD HE POSSIBLY CHANGE! HE'S BEEN ALONE ALL THIS FUCKING TIME! NO MATTER HOW YOU LOOK AT IT, AND SPECULATE IT DEARKA! HE'LL STILL BE THE SAME!"

"YZAK! LEARN TO LET GO OF THE PAST!"

"WHY WON'T YOU GRASP THE REALITY OF THE SITUATION!"

"**ENOUGH**!" yelled Shiho as she threw two pillows towards their heads.

They both gazed towards the brunette, her eyes narrowed towards the two. Her breaths were harsh. She straightened up, looked towards the door. The two males followed her gaze towards where Kira stood dumb founded at the three. Eyes widened. The bag he was once holding now scattered upon the marbled floor.

"K-Kira…" stammered Shiho, her eyes wide towards the brunette. Only her second time she'd ever had seen the brunette.

"What the hell are you doing here." demanded Yzak, as he glared towards the brunette.

"…" he remained silent, his eyes never leaving the face of Dearkas.

"What's with that loo-" just as Dearka was about to finish his sentence, his body was shoved hard against the wall. Pictures collided with the ground, candle sticks shook.

"You…" spoke Kira, his voice dark.

"…" both Yzak and Shiho gazed blankly towards the two. One with shock, the other with fear.

"K-Kira…"muttered Dearka as he struggled against Kira's grasp.

"Say it…"

"Say what?"

"**Say IT**!" demanded Kira, his grasp held firm against the blonde ribs.

"GET THE HELL OFF HIM KIRA!" yelled Yzak as he made a movement towards the two.

"Come closer and he'll die." said Kira. Eyes narrowed towards the silver male in the middle of the living room.

"Yzak…" whispered Shiho, her eyes widened. Scared.

"Say it…" whispered Kira a third time. Eyes returning back towards.

"What do you want me to say-"

"YOU WON'T FREE HIM!" yelled Kira, his grasp upon Dearka loosened. Eyes gazing downwards. All three within the room gazed at him, eyes wide.

"Kira, is everything ok? Were they home. _Oh my_! What's going on here?" asked Lacus as she came around the corner and looked towards the two males in the corner and the one standing in the middle of the room while Shiho hid behind the couch.

"Nothing, I was just leaving…" stated Kira as he pushed away from Dearka instantly.

He started walking towards where Lacus now appeared his hand grasped the bag he was once holding and tossed it towards Yzak. The said male caught the bag without hesitation and gazed questionably towards the brunette.

"Those are the books about the house of Joule, and Elsman. They belong to you." stated Kira as he walked past Lacus without another look back.

"Kira?" question Lacus as walked by.

"Why is he so resentful. He's more bitter hearted then you yourself." said Dearka as he held his ribs and gazed towards Yzak.

"I wish I knew…even though he says what he does. Please do not talk it to heart…more then anything he doesn't wish Athrun to fade away…"

"Lacus…you knew?"

"I only noticed Today. I could always feel it, but I never thought it was him…until I watched Kira's actions earlier today…" smiled the pink haired female as she looked towards the fading sky.

"So why won't he-" started Shiho before Lacus interrupted.

"He's deeply afraid…afraid of the past, the present and the future…he doesn't know what to do…" replied Lacus.

"I must get going. I'll be by tomorrow if that's alright?" smiled Lacus as she turned to leave.

"Always…" stated Yzak.

"Good day." she smiled as she turned and left.

* * *

Cagalli glared at the small jade chest that sat upon the middle of her bed. It had been over two hours since she had scaled the library shelves and grabbed the seemingly wooden box. But only to find it was made of pure jade. It had taken her almost twenty three minutes to get the small box down from the top of the case. It was heavier then she had ever expected.

Her amber eyes narrowed at the cursed thing, it made an indent within her bed. Causing the bed to sink down a few inches downwards.

Once she had gotten it to her room it hadn't been a problem. It only took a few stops. An hour of walking, and few face plants in the ground for her to get it to where it currently sat. her arms folded across her chest as she tilted her head to the side trying to figure out how she would open the cursed thing.

She lazily rolled over upon her bed, her head rested close towards the corner of the chest. Her eyes looking upwards to the canopy of her bed. The indent of the key was still visible. Instantly the blonde shot up from where she had been laying, the side of the chest scratched her face as she did so.

Instantly she threw her self off the bed and rummaged through her pockets. Until she felt the metal, she grasped it instantly and quickly pulled it out. Her eyes looked at it for what seemed to be forever till she started to inspect it, and then the chest.

The emerald within the handle matched the jade chest. The brass around the edges gave her another clue, but as she crawled back to the centre of her large bed. She gazed downwards, her face inches from the chest surface. The initials AZ were cut perfectly, and exactly the same way as they were on the box. Her smile enlarged. She now knew what the key opened.

Her hands trembled, the key moved closer and closer to the designed hole. A smile graced her lips as she placed it within, it turned without a problem. The sound of the lid clicking open suddenly appeared. Her head tilted as she took her hand away from the key. She placed each hand on either side of the chest her piercing gaze remained steady as she peered into the chest. Her eyes instantly narrowed as she pulled out yet another key.

As she picked it up, her eyes looked confusingly at it. This one was large, larger then any modern day key. It was made of what appeared to be iron. No initials inscribed upon it this nice. Just plain rust. She placed it back within the box, as she did so she noticed a small piece of parchment laying on the bottom. She slowly tugged it out as she stood up from the bed and walked across her room towards her closet to pull on pyjamas. She placed the small amount of paper down as she pulled of her clothing tirelessly. Once she was fully down to only her bra and underwear she gazed at herself within the mirror before glaring at it once again. Instantly she grabbed a simple pair of spandex shorts and one for her brothers shirts. She strolled out of the closet and once again picked up the parchment and began to read.

"It's a map…" muttered the blonde as she sat down upon her bed and gazed at it innocently.

The entire piece of paper showed what appeared to be the mansion. She traced her fingers across the paper. She ladled it within her mind. She found the various studies, Kira and Lacus's room, the library, her room, the kitchen. But then she stopped. Her eyes looked towards the hall that led from the kitchen, to the basement and then outside. Her finger traced the hall, she instantly noticed a darkened square. The exact place where the darkened picture painted upon the wall should have bin. Instantly she stood up, she never bothered grabbing a sweater, but just a pair of slippers and her cell phone.

* * *

"Kira, are you alright?" asked Lacus innocently, as they stopped in front of an intersection. His hands griping the wheel hard.

"Would you set him free." was his only response. Neither a question, nor a statement. Just a thought.

"Yes." she replied. Instantly Kira gazed towards her with widened eyes.

"Because he is a friend, but if he wasn't the way he is. I would set him free now. Even without your permission. But the world has changed. maybe three hundred years ago he could have been free. But now, it is impossible he is a risk. One in which that shouldn't exist."

"I see…"

"Kira, everything will be alright. Just remember. He's locked away. And Cagalli's safe from his harm. They shall never meet."

"I resent my father for doing such a thing to her. Even before birth."

"I know Kira…but that is the past. The past is meant to belong there, and never return. The two shall never meet, their paths shall never be crossed, and the pages in history will never have them marked as together as your father had promised." smiled Lacus as she touched his cold hand. Only to receive a warm smile of affection towards her.

* * *

"This is it…" stated Cagalli as she gazed downwards at the map and then to the wall. Instantly, without any warning or thought she shoved her body up against the perfectly painted wall. To her surprise it moved…but not in the way she expected.

Instantly the wall fell downwards. Not to turn like all the secret passage ways in the movies. No, instead it fell downwards. The blonde to let out a loud yelp as she sailed down with the wall as it skidded down what appeared to be a few flights of stone stairs. She closed her eyes as she clung to the rotting mouldings that clung to the previous standing wall. She opened her lovely eyes once before grabbing onto the stone banister beside her. The wall instantly slid from under her as it crashed into the ground belong.

Cagalli shakily stood, she slowly brushed herself off and pulled out her self phone for needed light. Her eyes gazed around to only find a three dark hallways. As she descended the last few steps she held her phone high and gazed around, map and key in one hand. Phone in the other. She looked to her left to notice what appeared to be skulls stuck against the wall. She decided not to go that way. Without a doubt. To her right it was completely collapsed. And straight was what appeared to be a long dark hallway, and the sound of water. Of course her curiosity got the better of her.

Her feet started to take her forward.

* * *

"How much longer?" asked Lacus as she gave a stifled yawn and gazed towards the clock within the car. **11:50pm**.

"Five minutes, are you tired?" asked Kira as he looked towards her.

"A bit."

"Try to sleep, if you're asleep when we arrive ill just bring you up. Alright?" smiled Kira.

"No, you shouldn't-"

"It'll be fine." smiled Kira as he leaned over and kissed the top of her head.

"Alright." smiled Lacus as he started to close her eyes.

* * *

The blonde gazed around as she looked from left to right, it appeared she was in an old underground well. The water was black, she could tell it was deep. The sound of water dripping from above was apparent. She gazed around and noticed something off in the corner, a large archway within the wall. As she changed her direction towards the odd miss happened thing. She forced herself to climb over a few rocks to get over. She had slipped once and once again. But stabled herself as she reached land.

"What is this?" she asked allowed as she rubbed her fingers against the stone door within the archway. As she looked upwards she reach the world. _Zala._

"A tomb?" she wondered allowed as her fingers stopped upon a key whole. Never did she notice the broken jars beside her, or the empty ones of that. Never did she notice the water wasn't actually water. But blood, never did she notice the decaying smell, the ironed riched blood around her. She slowly held up the key to the light of her phone and then to the door. The key slowly slid in as she smiled a small smile. She slowly and forcefully began to turn it.

* * *

The car came to a complete stop, Kira gazed downwards to the girl beside him smiling, instantly just as he was about to touch her she moved. Her eyes opened and she smiled towards him. He smiled back. They both opened their doors and exited the vehicle. Instantly Kira froze, Lacus gave a small shiver they both looked to one another before quickly walking towards the house. Kira threw open the door, he covered his noise as if he smelt something horrid. Lacus looked around worriedly. Just as she was about to call the blondes name, a sharp amount of light entered the entire house. Kira covered Lacus's eyes and then his own. Just as it stopped he instantly moved down the hall, but stopping at the exact place Cagalli pushed down the wall.

"CAGALLI!" yelled Kira as he flashed down the stairs and towards the catacombs.

* * *

Something moved, he heard it. He opened his eyes once more. But this time he noticed a light. He shook his head, in fear that he has hallucinating from hunger. But he stopped, he found that he moved…he could move. His fingers wiggled, his arms fell. His eyes widened. He looked directly at the light source. The darkness diapered, his hands grasped onto the stone in front of him. With one mighty push, it was broken. The sound of a female scream became apparent.

The smell…he could smell it, fresh blood…warm skin…his eyes only knew one thing, and before him was not a girl, but dinner.

* * *

Once Cagalli had officially opened the door, even if just a crack. A strong light appeared from within, she dropped her phone and covered her eyes. As it disappeared she opened her eyes to notice the door moving, she slowly wandered towards it, her hand grasping the edge, but not before it flung open. This cause her to fall downwards, her hands sliding across the rocks. Breaking the skin. As she looked back up, her eyes widened. in front of her stood a tall darkened figure. Clothes hung loosely to the frame. He from what she could tell looked starved, and weak.

Just as she moved, he was next to her. His body on top of hers. Eyes widened as she gazed into his dark eyes. She was scared beyond all belief. His face came closer towards hers. His tongue, touched her cheek gently. Licking up the stray blood from her cut earlier.  
(From when she cut her cheek on the chest)

"My lady…tastes divine." relied the male. As his teeth grazed her neck. instantly she froze.

"N-No…please don't…" she struggled to speak as she tried to push the male off of her. The sound of foot steps became apparent.

"The lady should be pleased to have I drink the elixir from within. Should the lady not?" he replied. His voice was different. He spoke differently…as if he was back within the old days.

"CAGALLI!!"

She heard her name off in the distance. But just as she was about to scream for help. Everything around became dark. Unpleasant. The feeling of something sharp touching her neck, it was the last she remembered. Her eyes glazed over, pale skin mixed with darkened hair, was the last thing she had seen before welcoming the darkness around her.

* * *

**C-G:**

**Sorry it took for like ever…and ever….and ever…and ever…and ect.**

**ANYWAYS….hope you like it. **

**Reminder….**

**REVIEW! REVIEW, REVIEW!**

* * *


	5. Innocence

**Chapter Four: Innocence**

* * *

"Kira.." called out Lacus as she entered the darkened room.

His silhouette could be seen from the light of the moon outside. His eyes remained fixed upon something within his grasp. Her foot steps became more apparent as she neared the brunette. He neither moved nor did her speak. A low sigh erupted from her lips as she sat down next to him upon the dark velvet couch. She looked at him once more before leaning her head against his shoulder. Her hand slipped into his, his fingers tightened instantly around hers. Trembling. Her face gazed up into his, violet gazed back down towards hers.

"Cagalli…" his voice became shaking, scared.

"She's perfectly fine, except for the blood loss. But she should be perfectly fine and awake by morning. Her breathing is regular, and I managed to get her to eat."

"Thank god…"

"Kira, you should go see her."

"No."

"Kira…"

"I can not go into that room at the moment without turning around and killing that bastard up stairs." stated Kira blankly as his eyes narrowed to the outside world.

"She shouldn't be able to remember the events of last night…" spoke Lacus slowly as she looked towards the moon lit sky.

"That's for the best." spoke Kira, his voice stern.

"Do you really believe that to be true. At one point they will meet Kira, whether you like it or not. This is his home. Not ours, it will only be a matter of time before his strength comes around and he will be free to wander once more. They will meet…"

"I know that, but for now. Let her be happy. God only knows she needs it." whispered the brunette as he looked to the ceiling.

* * *

Cold eyes combed through the darkness, his hair swayed silently as he marched through the black abyss that surrounded his way. His pase slowly quickened every passing moment, his strides became longer his frustration began to slowly leak out from every pore within his cool body. His lust for blood began to grow, after the forbidden drink from the blonde only the day before. His hands began to shake violently, even after being sealed away for so long he longed to be free once again, but as soon as his teeth had sunk into the young females flesh he was pulled away violently and thrown against the cool wall.

"My fate has been forever changed once again to that there fool, to think that he had done thee wrong once more. For the heavens above thou shall cast rays of light upon his flesh to burn away to nothing but the pristine bone below that be covered with the tar of a sinners blood." stated the blunette as he slammed his fist once more into the finely polished oak bed in the centre of the room.

"To forget the events that portrayed before thee the night before makes one ponder upon whom thee lady had been to thy friend. One wonders so…" stated the darkened prince as a crooked smile creased his features as he gazed towards the moonlight sky before his eyes.

* * *

_**Flash back of the night before.**_

* * *

_His teeth sunk deep into her neck, without hesitation he began to drink the forbidden wine of the gods. As he did so he felt the woman's body beneath him go limp a smile graced his features as he began to drink faster and faster slowly regaining his strength. _

_A voice could be heard off in the distance, but his ignorance of it got the best of him. Instantly without another warning, his body flew off the young blondes body, teeth ripping open the vein upon her beautiful neck. Fists shut tight as he glared towards the unknown person. His body slowly raised to full height as he gazed over towards the darkened figure before him clutching onto the blondes body as tears fell out of his violet eyes._

"_Bastard…" whispered the brunette as he clutched the females body tighter, resisting the urge to inhale the sweet sent of blood that now surrounded his every pore._

"_To have thy presence grace I in such a place, it is to be called nothing more then nostalgic, is it not? **Kira**?" smiled the blue haired male as he wiped the blood from his lips, only to bring it back and lap up the remainder._

"_I will never forgive you for what you have done to her. Athrun." stated Kira , as his eyes glowed red. His body began to shake violently as he held the young girl cradled within his arms._

"_What I have done to that mere woman. Tis not have bin I whom had done it dear friend, but you whom had done the wrong towards her. To have I thrown away from her body, if you had not then that thy girl would not have such a wound as that within her flesh."_

"_Shut up…"_

"_Tis you know its true. For the way that she lay is because of thy's rash decision to act to what thy had thought been according. If not, then she may live. But with such wound, such will be harder to fix then what damage I would have done before."_

"_ENOUGH OF THIS!" yelled Kira as he arose from his spot, lifting Cagalli as he did so. Just as he stood and looked at Athrun with murderous intent Lacus came running up behind him, fear written across her face._

"_Kira!" yelled the helpless pink haired female as she ran towards the two males._

"_Well, is it isn't it my fiancé. Its good to see you again, Lacus." smiled Athrun as he looked towards the female across from him._

"_Ex-fiancé." stated Kira as he glared towards the male across from him, slowly letting down the blonde girl to have Lacus look over her._

"_Now what is this…from the time I have been dormant till now, tell me what has happened? How much has changed for I to loose a woman such as that? But, as I see before me that girl within your once cold arms was held protectively. Now tell me thy Kira, what does this mean? for what have you been doing while I have been away?" smiled Athrun horridly as he looked towards the brunette. _

"_Leave Cagalli out of this." snapped Kira as he glared towards the blunette._

"_Kira-" started Lacus before she got interrupted._

"_Cagalli, now whom to you be that small girl before you? What significance does she have? But now that thee thinks about it, what ever happened to that babe within your mothers womb? Kira?" smiled the blunette as he took a step forwards towards the three before him._

"…" _the male stayed silent as he looked towards Athrun unable to speak another word._

"_Ah, now tell me Kira. Is that woman to be the one known as the babe? Is that not the child your dearest mother held onto for years upon end, even after thee death? If so, Kira you know what that means does it not?" stated Athrun as he advanced forward once again._

"_You're wrong, this woman is not her. STAY AWAY!" yelled Kira as he lunged towards Athrun._

_The two dodged one another's brutal assaults, both unable to make a mark. Athruns movements began to slow, realizing his thirst had still not yet been satisfied. His eyes wandered to the blonde, then to the pink haired woman. Lastly to Kira, his distance was short between either. Ten strides towards the girls, three towards Kira. Both in attacking range. _

_Kira on the other hand was twenty or more strides away from the two females. His chances were good, but his speed was half then what it had once been. Another three would fill his needs. Only three bodies. And only three remained within that room. Not counting the rotting blood that soiled the place around them._

"_Just like the last, is it not Kira?" _

"_Enough of this Athrun, you know you are no match for me. Just give up now…"_

"_Not a match for you? A mere false breed. Do not make me laugh…" smiled Athrun as he glared towards Kira._

"_I am just as full as you are, Athrun."_

"_Impossible, thou has not drunk the blood of the first to be yet full. You're nothing but a mere false."_

"_My blood may speak for the false that I am labelled, but strength and power. I am as full as you!" yelled the brunette as he lunged towards Athrun knocking him down instantly. _

"_Get off thy now!" yelled Athrun as he struggled against Kira's grasp._

"_Good night, Athrun." stated the brunette as he jabbed a needle into the other males neck._

"_What is this-" _

"_A drug we have come up with since you have been away, Athrun. A tranquilizer…humans, animals…and even vampires are no match." stated the brunette as he gave a crooked smile as he watched the male underneath fall victim to the drug._

"_Kira, she needs help. Now!" demanded Lacus as she clutched the blonde within her grasp trying to stop the flow of blood._

"_I know!" stated Kira as he rushed over to the blonde, quickly taking her away leaving Athrun alone. Unable to move, sleep overtaking his senses._

"When was the last that I had slept such a dreamless sleep? For as not to awake till the next nightfall. For what had that drug been for it to do that to me so….witchcraft? wizardry? For what had been that thing injected into I?" pondered Athrun as he passed up and down the length of his room.

"But as the question remains….whom had been that female that he had protected so? To not just take ones fiancé…but to have another he holds dear? If that woman happens to be the babe within that woman's belly. This new tomorrow that I shall be arriving into once again, shall be a most interesting one…"smiled Athrun as he sat within the corner of his large four poster bed looking out into the lightening sky.

Watching silently as the curtains closed themselves slowly. His hands slowly moved the black fabric around the bed concealing him in total darkness. His eyes closed once again, awaiting the time when his strength would return and his eyes would meet amber again.

No sun rays awoke the sleeping blonde, but in its wake was the sound of rain pelting against the fine glass windows. Her eyes slowly beat open as she gazed to the world around her. Her body felt weak, almost exhausted her arms could barely lift her up from her large bed. As she gazed around the tidied room her mind rattled with questions of how she had gotten there, and what had happened after she had arrived home on Saturday.

"What happened?" questioned the female as she shook her head slightly while removing the sleep within her eyes.

Just as she was about to grab the glass of water that sat beside her bedside table, the door to her emptied room opened to reveal a mop of brown hair and a newspaper. Just as Cagalli's hands touched the glass Kira's eyes looked up into hers with unemotional stares. It wasn't until the paper fell to the ground and Kira was sat leaning against the wall in what appeared to be shock and amazement. His hands grabbed the pale shirt he had been wearing, almost clutching for his un-beating heart.

"Kira?" questioned the blonde a she looked towards the brunette.

"….You're ok." he whispered as he looked towards her in relief.

"Of course I am ok…why wouldn't I be?…Kira, **what** happened…" she asked as her face paled as she looked around her room wondering how she had gotten there.

"You don't remember?" questioned the brunette as he looked towards Cagalli.

"Remember what? Kira…what's going on? What happened last night? How did I get here…did something happen…and why does my neck hurt so much…" asked the blonde as she stared at him in confusion.

"You've been out for a solid day. You collapsed when you arrived home on Saturday night. You ended up falling down and slicing your neck upon a side table and damaging your knees. Lacus and I arrived home and found you in the door way. So we carried you here to rest." smiled the brunette as he picked himself off the ground with his newspaper and walked towards her.

"Really?" asked the blonde almost unbelieving.

"That's correct." smiled Kira a she ruffled her hair.

"Sorry to worry you, that must have been a sight to give even you a heart attack, eh?" laughed the blonde as she took a sip of water.

"You don't know the half of it…" muttered Kira as he looked away from her innocent eyes.

* * *

**Downstairs**

* * *

Lacus had been opening the curtains all over the house, knowing that it would be gloomy and rainy all that day from the weather report in the news. As she wandered towards the stair case in the front hall knocking could be heard from behind. As she turned around her eyes gazed questionably towards the door in wonder.

"Who could be here at this hour?" she wondered allowed a she grasped the polished door handle.

As she opened the front door her eyes widened at the sight she saw before her. Never did she believe that she'd see him before her in such a sight. She gave a soft smile as she made a gesture to welcome him inside.

"Thanks Lacus, is Cagalli-" just as the person spoke his voice cut off as he gave a small shiver.

"Is there something the matter?" questioned the pink haired female as she looked towards the male before her.

"No…..it's nothing I just thought, never mind. So is Cagalli ready yet? I thought I'd come bring her to school."

"Well actually-"

"Lacus! Why didn't you wake me! I'm going to be late and Yzak's going to kill-" yelled Cagalli from the top of the stairs as she ran down them in a hurry.

Wearing only a pair of shorts and a tank top she came to a complete holt as she gazed at the person before her. Her face changed shades quickly while the boy opposite of her tried to hold in his laughter towards the blonde.

* * *

His head jerked instantly to the sound of a faint tapping. His body arose without thought he hurried towards the closed window blinds. The sounds of rain pelting against the glass could be instantly heard, he threw open the curtains. Without sunlight they had no reason to remain closed. He looked down towards the ground his eyes caught a glimpse of a young boy, putting away his umbrella as the door to the manner opened. A pink head showed itself, in a matter of moments the heads disappeared inside.

Athrun listened silently as he heard talking from down below, and then the sound of someone running around hurriedly below his room. He remained silent, listening to the sound of the hurried footsteps stop, he heard mummers unable to listen fully from the third floor he waited. Then as if on queue the foot steps returned, instead to the room below his.

He sat down upon the floor, listening to the person below run around the room. He instantly arose from his spot, he wandered around his room in the same speed as the person in the room below. Matching their steps. His room was a mimic of the other just a few feet larger. He followed the person into the bathroom where they remained for a few minutes before hurriedly walking towards the closet. Then stopping at the desk, probably grabbing a few things he had thought. Then quickly towards the door.

Athrun still listened imagining where the person was running off too. He heard the voices once again, he then walked towards his window and watched as the green head showed itself once again. But this time was accompanied by a blonde. Athrun looked down towards the blonde head he had seen it somewhere before. He gazed more intently trying to figure out the face. His eyes narrowed as he looked towards the as they two climb into the black 1967 ford mustang. The blonde looked back towards the house her face smiling, a small bandage was apparent upon her neck. Behind a small chocker chain.

He stepped back a few passes considering the person who had just left.

"Could she be the sweet smelling female from before?" wondered Athrun allowed as he looked back towards the car driving away.

"This could be very _interesting_…" he said with a witty smile as he sat back down upon his bed.

* * *

**Down stairs.**

* * *

"Hello, Cagalli." smiled Nicol as he turned his head away.

"N-Nicol…..why are you-"

"I came to give you a ride to school. Shiho told me to come get you because she's going into the city. And Dearka is no where to be found." he stated simply as he gave a smile towards her.

"Is that so…you know you really didn't have to-" stated the blonde trying to hide her blush. Remembering she had a licence to drive. And a vehicle.

"Are you going to-" he started.

"Ah, yes. One moment." she stated as she hurried up the stairs once again, brushing past her brother as she did so.

Kira walked down the stairs silently eyes stayed confused until he smelt something familiar, as he looked up he noticed a smiling boy before him. He looked towards him before giving a smile in return and walked towards the two at the thresh hold.

"Kira, it's been a while." smiled Nicol as he shook Kira's hand.

"Yes, to long maybe." said Kira as he looked towards the boy. Foot steps could be heard above, very loud foot steps at that.

"How long." stated Nicol as he looked towards Kira. Eyes filled with seriousness.

"How long?" questioned Kira as he looked towards Nicol in confusion.

"**Athrun**."

"I see, you noticed as well?"

"I'm not stupid Kira, true I may be not as efficient as the others. But, I know _that_ feeling. Once Lacus opened the door it was clear." said Nicol.

"Saturday night." said Lacus as she looked towards Nicol.

"_Saturday_? How?"

"It was Cagalli, she somehow stumbled upon the entrance. I'm not to sure. If Lacus and I hadn't shown up it may have been to late for her." said Kira as he looked away. Ashamed.

"Does she remember?" asked Nicol, seriousness in his voice.

"No, she shouldn't be able to remember a thing. As long as she doesn't get bitten by him again. Or see him…"

"The chances of that?" questioned Nicol as he looked at the two.

"…" both stayed silent as they looked to one another.

"I see, so he's here. _Where_?" asked Nicol gazing around.

"In his room, the handles and hinges are tied with the same fabric used to block the light from entering the place. We have a small lamp angled towards it. He won't be leaving." stated Kira as he looked towards the stairs hearing the blonde getting closer.

"The windows…what about those?" questioned Nicol with a light laugh.

"He wouldn't be able to make the jump in his state. He's far to weak, we've given him blood tablets. So if he lives upon those-" stated Kira before being cut off.

"It'll only take a day…maybe less matters the amount he's been taking…I'd say by the morning or late tonight. I doubt he will try to escape." smiled Nicol.

"Keep her safe, in my place." said Kira as he looked towards Nicol.

"You have my word, the king will arise once more…" smiled Nicol as he looked up stairs.

"He doesn't deserve that title…never did." said Kira bitterly.

"Kira-" started Nicol before a female voice interrupted.

"Ok, I'm ready now. Sorry to make you wait." smiled the blonde as she ran down the stairs in a pair of dark blue jeans and a black and red long sleeved off the shoulder stripped t-shirt, with a pair of black sneakers and a black zip up hoodie with a large red and white star on the back that she was currently doing up while a back pack hung over her shoulders.

"It's alright. We'll end up being there just on time." smiled Nicol as he opened the door for her and then the umbrella.

"That's good…I'll see you after school!" smiled Cagalli as she waved good bye to the two within the house.

"Will she be alright?" questioned Lacus as she looked to the blonde.

"…" Kira stayed silent as he rested his head upon Lacus's shoulder as he stood behind her.

"It'll be ok, Kira…"

"Let's hope you're right…"

* * *

"You really didn't have to come and pick me up for school…" stated Cagalli as she looked over to her fellow classmate she had met only days before.

"I really don't mind, you are Kira's little sister after all. It's the least I could do, and anyways its always fun to meet new people. Isn't it?" he questioned as he smiled kindly towards her before driving out of their large driveway and onto the main road.

* * *

She felt awkward sitting next to the green haired male, his car wasn't as clean as she had expected it to be. Instead the whole interior was littered with music sheets. Some hand written others printed, and some falling out of the pages of old books. Everything in view had something to do with music. His seat covers had been black leather with a large half note in white stitching on both the seats and rubber mats. As she looked into the back seat she noticed a single basketball, with what appeared to have music notes all around it. While the seats hid under piles and piles of sheet music.

"So, what instrument do you play?" asked Cagalli as they entered into town.

"Instrument?…" asked Nicol as he gazed at her before realizing what she had been talking about. "OH! You mean-sorry about the mess, I'm currently trying to sort out the music room at school, bring in some pieces they've never been able to get. And the instrument in question is Piano.." smiled Nicol as he looked towards her, and then to the stop sign.

"Do you play well?" she asked innocently as she looked towards him.

"Yes, I believe so. How about I play for you sometime. Okay?" smiled Nicol as he looked back towards her, watching her blush under his gaze.

"…" her eyes averted from his, as she tried to hide her blush.

"We've arrived." stated Nicol as he pulled into the school parking lot.

"And it's still raining…" muttered Cagalli as she glared darkly towards the sky above.

"You'll get used to it." smiled Nicol as he shut off his engine and looked towards the blonde.

"I guess…" she sighed the blonde as she grabbed her bag and looked darkly towards the school.

"Do you want me to go with you to the office?" asked Nicol as the two exited the car and quickly hurried towards the school doors.

"No, that's alright. You've done enough for me. Thank you though." smiled Cagalli as they entered the front entrance.

"I should get to class then, hopefully we'll be together." said Nicol as he waved goodbye to the blonde as he hurried down the hall.

* * *

"Well, well, well….look who decided to show up just before the bell." stated Yuuna cockily as he strutted over towards Nicol whom had just entered their home room class. Math class room.

"I had to go pick up a sunflower on the way to school this morning." laughed Nicol as he walked across the class towards a different group of boys whom sat leaning against a few desks, one appeared to be fast asleep fast asleep.

"A sunflower?" questioned an orange haired male as he looked up from his book towards the green haired male walking towards them.

"You'll see soon enough." smiled the mint green boy as he dropped his books upon a red haired males head.

The sound of a chair squeaking backwards became apparent throughout the entire class room. Everyone had stopped their chatting to look towards the small group of boys, even Yuuna looked back from his chatting towards the boys. There sat a red haired male upon the floor holding a pile of large books over his head while the desk he had just been sitting at spilled all its contents over the entire floor. The room erupted in laughter as they looked towards the male, instead of blushing or getting flustered he simply placed the books back into Nicol's hands then darted towards Yuuna whom held a cell phone out trying to make a video of the events that had just happened.

"YUUNA!" yelled the other male as he raced towards the purple haired boy across the room.

* * *

"Here it is!" smiled the blonde triumphantly as she looked towards the room ladled OFFICE in gold letters in front of her.

As the blonde entered the large room she gazed around until she noticed a woman reading a news paper with a bored expression. She was very well dressed, her hair was a chocolate brown. She wore a simple black skirt with a white blouse a large black belt surrounded her small waist. Cagalli slowly walked towards the desk, unsure of what to say. Just as she placed down her back pack the woman looked up from her paper and gazed towards the blonde.

"Ah, you must be Cagalli." smiled the woman before her. Cagalli on the other hand stared at her with widened eyes, unsure of what to say.

"My name is Murrue Ramius. Don't worry I'm not a stalker or anything, I know every student in my school. So here is your time table, locker number and combination. It shouldn't be to hard to find your classes, I'll inform your teacher that you'll be a bit late." smiled Murrue as she looked to the blonde.

"Thank you…" said Cagalli as she looked at the woman before her.

* * *

Cagalli then took her bag along with her papers she was just handed and headed out into the school, she figured she would drop off all her things in her locker and then find her way towards her classes. As she gazed down at the paper it hadn't taken her long to find her locker number. **13**. She gazed at it sceptically, out of all over 200 lockers she could see. She got the most unluckiest number around. As she gazed down at her small slip of paper that told her the numbers to her lock her eyes closed slightly in announce. **06, 06, 06. **

"You've got to be kidding me…" muttered Cagalli as she rolled her eyes once again before continuing her task of unlocking her locker.

As she placed her books safely away inside, as she gazed around and then back at her small slip of paper she realized that she had the same thing every single day in the same order. Her eyes rolled as she glared at the small slip of paper. As she read down at it she tried to memorize as to not forget.

"Semester One, English, Art through out the ages, History, and Biology. Semester Two, Mathematics, Home economics, Spare _(free class. I had one this year…best thing ever.)_, and Physical Education." stated the blonde as she mumbled it over and over.

She carried her English books under arm she gazed around absently looking for her designated class. Her ears perked up as she heard the schools bell ring, informing the students that they should be in class by now. Cagalli watched around her as a few students ran from one class to another. Each she hadn't recognized. As she looked around for some sort of helping hand she did notice one she had seen on Saturday.

Cagalli's eyes looked towards the male for some indication of help, just as she was going to call out for his help she felt someone tap upon her shoulder. As Cagalli gazed behind her she noticed a girl about her height with short auburn hair and blue eyes. Cagalli stared at the other person for a few moments in shock, unsure of what to say or do.

"You look lost." stated the female as she smiled to Cagalli.

"I am…I was sure they had signs up the other day…" admitted the blonde as she looked to the girl before her.

"Oh, they don't use those much since the teachers change classes or use different classes every other day."

"Oh, that's un helpful…" muttered the blonde as she glared at the wooden doors of the class rooms.

"By the way, my name is Miriallia Haww, call me Miriallia. So what class do you have first-" stated the girl called Miriallia as she pressed for the blondes name.

"I'm Cagalli Yula Attha, I have English with Mr. La Flaga?" said the blonde, unsure if she had said the teachers name right.

"That's perfect me too. Well actually most grade twelve's have English now…that's if they don't skip." laughed Miriallia as she joined Cagalli in walking to class. Cagalli could tell they would be instant friends.

"Thank you." smiled the blonde as she looked to the female next to her.

"Its no problem, I don't mind. So Cagalli, where do you come from?" asked the girl beside her absentmindedly as they walked to the door Cagalli recognized from Saturday as the math room.

"I moved from ORB." stated Cagalli, a small smile graced her lips.

"ORB? That must be a huge change. I mean to move from such a sunny place to such a wet one." joked Miriallia as she opened the door and walked in with Cagalli following close behind.

"You have no idea…" muttered the blonde darkly under her breath. Low enough for Miriallia not to hear.

* * *

As the two females entered the classroom it instantly became quite. Enough so to hear a pin drop at any moment. Cagalli looked up to see more then forty faces looking back at her. She instantly felt uncomfortable under their gaze. Her eyes darted towards Miriallia who was currently walking up a flight of stairs to the back of the class. Each row of desk was on a different level of stairs like most university classrooms. So no matter who was in front you could always see the board. And so the teacher could always see you.

As Cagalli followed the now seated Miriallia who waved enthusiastically towards the blonde so that she could sit next to her. Just as Cagalli was going to walk to Miriallia to get out of the line of view of her classmates. A firm hand landed upon her shoulder. Instantly the young girl jumped, startled by the unknown hand from behind. It seemed as if she wasn't the only one. The class room instantly quieted down and everyone went to their seats. Cagalli already guessed who was behind her. _The teacher_.

"Now that you have all settled down, lest get this class going. To start off the new week…lets have this lovely young lady get back to her class. So young miss, go off to your biology or chemistry class…" smiled the blonde man from behind her. Cagalli looked at this man with total confusion.

"No, I have English now…" stated the blonde matter of factly as she glared at the man before her with confusion.

"This class is for grade twelve students." stated Mwu as he looked at her.

"Yes…and I'm seventeen. I'm the new student that will be attending here…Cagalli Yula Athha." said the blonde slowly, enough for him to understand her. _(In previous chapter she told Dearka she was 18. But she hadn't meant to. Will be added in latter.)_

"Well, you look no older then sixteen." stated Mwu as he looked down to her.

"So I've heard…" muttered the blonde as she moved away from him, finally looking him up and down.

He was wearing a pair of what appeared to be ivory military pants, black shinned shoes, a black dress shirt, sleeves rolled up to his arms and the shirt unbuttoned two buttons, showing his chest. His hair was a wavy blonde mess. All in all, Cagalli had to admit this man was indeed handsome. Much to old for her tastes though.

"So, how about you introduce yourself to the class." smiled Mwu as he looked down at her.

"Do I have to?" muttered the blonde as she looked to him.

"Of course, just say your name. Why you moved here, hobbies, likes and dislikes, any siblings, favourite class." said Mwu very off handed as he smiled towards her, as he made his way towards his desk before sitting upon it and crossing his arms.

"…My name is Cagalli Yula Athha, I moved here because of personal family reasons. My hobbies include sports, and going to the beach. My likes are, the sun, kabobs with chilli sauce, hanging out with my friends, beaches, and sleeping. My dislikes include the _rain_ , dresses, skirts, people mistaking me for a 13 year old, or a boy. That's happened a lot…scary things? I have one brother, I currently live with him. My favourite class used to be English until just about now." said Cagalli as she glared towards Mwu with hatred.

"That's good enough, you may return to your seat." stated Mwu.

Just as Cagalli started to walk towards her place beside Miriallia she noticed a clump of green hair in the distance. Cagalli looked more intently as she made her way towards Miriallia. A pale hand raised just enough for her to see, a small creased the young mans face as he looked towards her. Nicol. She gave a small smile back towards the green haired male before taking her seat next to Miriallia.

* * *

The class was long and dragged out. The blonde believed that English had to be now the worst class in the entire world. During half the entire class she had kept her eyes upon a certain group of teenagers. All pale, to pale for what she liked. But each more beautiful then the next. She identified one as Nicol, he was sat quietly in his seat the entire time, neither taking notes or doodling but writing down music notes.

The one beside him with shaggy rust coloured hair had his feet upon his desk, a book opened in his lap and head lowered as if he was reading. But to her he appeared to be asleep.

The orange haired, older looking stared absently out the window, as if looking for something. His head in his palm, while elbow upon the table top. Book lay closed. The girl beside him was sat doing her make-up the entire time, she looked a lot like Lacus. Cagalli had mistaken her for Lacus when she had sat down. But the girl there was a bit paler, and her breasts were far to large to even be real, and he make up was plenty enough to tell Cagalli this girl was not Lacus, but a fake Lacus.

As Cagalli gazed more she began to notice Nicol raise his head once or twice, as well as the others. At the exact same time, every time. It was as if they heard something that no one else could hear. Miriallia on the other hand talked quietly to Cagalli, until she noticed the blondes gaze.

"I see you've noticed _them_." smiled Miriallia as she looked to Cagalli.

"Them?"

"Yeah. You see the orange haired one? that's Heine Westenfluss, he's already eighteen. The one next to him is the bitch of the school, she can be nice. But she mostly ignores the girls, she likes the boys if you know what I mean. Her name is Meer Campbell, I think she's seventeen. The boy in front of them, who's sleeping, or pretending to is Rusty Mackenzie, he's a huge slacker, seventeen still. And to the right next to him, in front of Heine. that's Nicol, he's only sixteen. But he's super smart. They all are, but they mostly stick together if you know what I mean." finished Miriallia as she doodled in her English text.

"Stick together?" asked Cagalli as she looked at her.

"Yeah, they don't really socialize with anyone else. Mostly unless they have to. And when they do, they're nice. But you can see that they're annoyed…"

"I see…"

"Yeah, there was another guy here last year. Dearka something, total player. Only with certain girls though…he dropped out. He'll probably come back this year. I heard from Shiho, one of my best friends that he and Mr. Joule are extremely close friends. Mr. Joule is the history teacher, he has a bad temper…he likes to throw objects at students. Mostly Yuuna. Actually, everyone hates Yuuna. He's the purple haired guy down front. He's been looking at you for a while now, almost creepy…I saw you were going to talk to him earlier in the hall. Sorry I had to stop you, he's totally weird…we're sure he raped some girl. But it was never proven." said Miriallia taking a deep breath as she gave him the finger. As she did so he looked appalled and turned around.

"Thanks." smiled the blonde.

"No problem, so what do you have next Cagalli?" asked Miriallia as she looked at the blonde.

"Art History, with Mr. Durandal."

"No way, me too…let me see your schedule.." persisted Miriallia as Cagalli handed over her slip of paper.

"We are in all the same classes!" smiled the auburn female as she looked to the blonde.

"Really?" exclaimed Cagalli as she gazed to Miriallia, whom shook her head enthusiastically.

"This will be a better year then I though, I was depressed when Shiho graduated last year. I was worried that I'd be all alone." smiled Miriallia as looked out the window to the dampness outside.

"You mean Yzak's girlfriend?" asked Cagalli innocently as she looked thoughtfully remembering her day with Shiho, Yzak, and Dearka.

"That's - how did you know about that?" asked Miriallia sceptically as she gazed at Cagalli wondering how she could have known that.

"Dearka Elsman, I've known since I met my brother. Mr. Joule as well…can't remember much of him though. Shiho I only met this Saturday. They came over to my house, they showed me around the town, and brought me to the school. I met the basketball team…well half of them at least." finished Cagalli as she looked towards Nicol who's head snapped up and looked towards her, along with another set of eyes. Ones that belonged to the so called sleeping boy.

"Is that so? Well, I was going to offer today…that's if you wanted me to that is. But since you-"

"No! I'd really like that. The day they showed me I hadn't been paying much attention. I'd like that a lot." smiled Cagalli, scared to loose her new found friend.

"Great! It's a date." smiled Miriallia jokingly as the two girls raised out of their seats at the bell rang.

"Okay." laughed Cagalli as she looked to the girl next to her as they left their class room. Unknown to them, they had been being watched.

* * *

"So that girl, is Kira's sister?" asked Rusty as he looked at the two girls walking away out of the room. As he and Nicol along with Heine stayed behind. Meer unaware of the school bells ringing, still applying her makeup.

"What are you thinking?" asked Heine as he looked down towards Rusty.

"Nothing really…" smiled the boy with a crooked smile.

"What are you guys talking about?" asked Meer impatiently, as she snapped her mirror shut and looked at the boys.

"He's back." smiled Nicol as he stood up from his desk. Slowly picking up his books and walked towards the door.

"Who?" asked Meer, her eyes narrowing to the younger lad.

"…" Nicol remained silent, a faint smile remained upon his lips as he left the room. Leaving the three inside confused.

Rusty gazed out the window absently, the sound of students coming into the class room awakened him from his senses. He gazed around silently, he noticed one raven haired male walk into the class silently. Trying to push past the various grade nine students. A few of them stopped to stare at Rusty and his friends, scared to ask them to get up from their seats. Rusty gave a low sigh, instead of getting up he loudly called over to the raven haired teen.

"SHINN!" yelled Rusty, startling half the grade nine class.

"What do you want now!?" yelled back Shinn as he glared at the male before him.

"He isn't here stupid. He's teaching industrial studies…in other words Shop class. He's in room 139. I'm sure your small brain can understand that." smiled Rusty as he gazed at the fuming sixteen year old.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME!" yelled the shorter male as he glared towards to the taller whom now stood at full height. Looking forward to a fight.

"I believe he called you stupid. Even I understood that." stated a paler female with pigtails as she pushed the older boy out of the way walking to her seat that was currently occupied by Meer.

"Stay out of this Meyrin!" shot back Shinn as he glared towards her. She simply ignored her as she happily talked to Meer.

"Hey Shinn." smiled a younger girl as she followed Meyrin over towards Meer.

"Oh, hey Mayu." smiled Shinn as he looked over towards his younger sister.

"We should get going." stated Meer as she left the two girls, only stopping at the door to look at the two boys whom seemed to not follow instantly. Before leaving.

"Kira…Kira, does he mean Kira Yamato?" asked Heine as he looked towards Rusty.

"Yeah I guess." stated Rusty as he looked back at Heine.

"Has anyone seen Miguel today. that's why I'm here…" stated Shinn darkly as he looked at Rusty.

"Shinn, we already told you were Miguel is. He's probably teaching shop again because he likes to show how superior he is to La Flaga." stated Rusty as he ruffled his hair.

"Wait, you mean Lacus's Kira? The one who just moved into the Zala place?" asked Heine as he picked up his books.

"Yes, for the last- wait…Zala. Could Nicol have - WAIT NICOL!" yelled Rusty as he jumped over three desks with ease, landing upon the floor softly before making a mad dash towards the door.

"Rusty?" called out Heine as he watched the boys head disappear. Leaving half the grade nine class, along with Shinn in shock.

Just as he left a few grade nine boys tried to do what Rusty had easily accomplished. Only to fail, knocking over half a row of desks. Creating a loud smashing and crashing sound from the room. The two older boys were sure it had been loud enough to hear from the entire school.

"Idiots…" muttered Shinn, as both he and Heine walked out of the room. Leaving a few twitching teens behind.

* * *

"Mr. Durandal is a bit insane. So don't worry if he says anything out of the ordinary. Just ignore him. It's the easiest thing to do. Half the time he isn't even there…" smiled Miriallia as she and Cagalli walked towards the art room. One of the only rooms in the school to still have a label over the rooms door. The others beside that had been the biology room, the industrial studies, and history.

"Ok." smiled Cagalli as she and Miriallia walked freely into the room. She noticed a few classmates from her previous class.

Both girls walked along the side of the room. The room was giant. There were easels in a huge circle, all facing a stool. Cagalli had guessed used for subject study. As they walked further they took two steps up, there was four '8 by 14' foot tables in a form of a square a hole in the center. Along the opposite walls stood pristine glass cupboards, splattered paint only upon the places that had shown wood, very artistically. At the very end of the room stood another room, the door painted completely black. A small silver plate read _dark room_. Miriallia headed into the room, Cagalli following slowly behind. Within the room everything was dark except for a small red light in the ceiling. Pictures placed everywhere along the walls of the room. Huge tubs sat against the back wall. A small close line along the other side. No paint splattered cupboards in there just filled with pictures instead, some news print as well.

Miriallia pulled down twenty or more pictures from a close line that read, **Haww**. Miriallia turned and smiled to the blonde as she held her stack. Signalling her to head back out. Cagalli gave a small smile as she nodded her head and turned around and started to walk out of the room, Miriallia following this time. As the two returned to the room the room was now filled. Ninety percent of the students sat around the stool in the front of the room painting silently as some music played in the background. In the center of the circle was the orange haired boy Cagalli had seen before. A model more like it in her point of view. Holding a small book, the lights had been turned off in that part of the room, a thin black curtain separated the two sections. A lamp in the corner of the room shone upon his face. A smile graced his lips as he read the books pages over and over again. Never once moving even a fraction.

"They like to use him as a model, he _never_ moves. Helps that he isn't bad looking as well, I've been meaning to ask him if I could take some photographs but never get the chance. Its intimidating to be around him." confessed Miriallia as she looked at Heine and back to her pile of photo's before placing them upon the table.

"Like stone…" stated Cagalli as she looked at Heine with interest.

"Yes, he could make a great model one day. What are you interested in, Cagalli. Art wise?" asked Miriallia a she looked at the blonde next to her as she shuffled through Miriallia's photo's.

"Abstract. I was told I should model when I was younger…but I dunno. I like to paint…water colour is my favourite." smiled the blonde.

"Suits your personality." smiled Miriallia as she looked towards Heine.

"Kira?" questioned Cagalli instantly as she looked down at a certain photo.

"What?" asked Miriallia as she looked down to the picture within her grasp.

"That's my brother." stated Cagalli as she looked at Miriallia.

"Really! No way!"

Kira had a sincere smile upon his face eyes soft as if looking to someone. You could only see half of his face. He was under a cherry blossom tree, the darkness was all around. The background was blurred out the night lights looked like small specks. Small pick flowers flowed around his face. You where only able to see from the shoulders up. It was a beautiful picture. Cagalli's fingers traced over it lightly, scared she would harm it.

"Would you like it?" asked Miriallia as she looked at Cagalli.

"I couldn't-"

"Take it, I have the negatives. That was one of the first ones I had taken by accident. I dropped my camera and when the photo developed he was in the background. So I just brought him close, he was so…I don't know…"

"Out of this world?" asked Cagalli as she smiled to Miriallia.

"Yes, exactly!" stated Miriallia in a surprised happiness.

* * *

The day ragged on effortlessly, lunch time had gone on with a bore. Miriallia had taken the blonde out to lunch at a local café before returning to school before the lunch period would end. Cagalli had found out that she had everyone from her English class had also been in her History class as well. Yzak had been just as bad as she had suspected him to be. Strict, angry, insane, and she was sure he had completely lost his mind. Or he was just trying to hard to fit into the normal atmosphere that was presented around him, or that he stopped caring what people thought of him.

Cagalli was going for the insane story. The only thing was, when Yzak spoke everyone listened, when he stopped the class remained silent. He never opened the history text, instead he told history how he saw it. Or lived it, according to Cagalli. She was positive the history he told of ancient civilizations, the history of the great wars, and of certain people was turn truthfully. She had no doubt within her mind.

There would be a few brave souls bold enough to ask how would he know, but he'd always make that one person pull a book out from his large shelf along the back wall where the door was located, the shelves covered the entire wall. The unlucky student would go back and pull down a book, then they were told to open it to a certain page and read from a specific sentence. every time the new _fool_, as Cagalli referred to them would be amazed.

Her next class after history had been her favourite, she loved gym beyond anything else. She had to sit out the first day of course because they didn't have a gym strip for her yet. But she did notice she had the boy named Heine, Yuuna, Rusty, and Miriallia. She was pleased Miriallia had been correct about both being in the same classes. Miriallia had informed her that her work had phoned her during the beginning of the class and told her that she wouldn't be able to show the blonde around town after school but offered to drive her home in hope to know where she lived.

Cagalli was fine with not being able to, she had let the topic drop. During the class the two stayed upon the stands chatting happily to one another, that was until she remembered a certain lime green haired male that had given her a ride to the school.

"Miriallia?" questioned the blonde as she looked towards the girl next to her.

"Yes?"

"Can you take me to the music room?" questioned the blonde as she looked to her friend.

"Sure, what do you need?" asked Miriallia as she and Cagalli rose from their seats. The teacher told them at the beginning of class they could leave at anytime.

"I need to tell Nicol I won't be needing a ride home." stated the blonde simply as she and Miriallia left the gym. The girl next to her looked at her with widened eyes.

"Nicol…you mean-"

"Yes, the one in our English and History class. Apparently he was once friends with my brother and Lacus." smiled the blonde and Miriallia led her to a room ladled music.

* * *

It seemed only the classes that can be used for others where the English class, and the math room. The rest now held labels. As the two entered the music room Cagalli gapped wide eyed. It was a pristine white. Every instrument in the room was either a creamy white or pure silver. On the far side of the wall was filled with shelves each labelled with what instruments it held, from end to end. Each box was a beautiful silver, named inscribed upon them for whoever owned them at the moment. The room like the art room, to the left it went up a level. A metal door separated the room, a large window from floor to ceiling let viewers see in.

It was set up with chairs and music stands a few students sat within that room playing instruments to a conductor at the podium, you couldn't hear a single sound. To the right of the room was another door. The window the same as the other, but there was two. One was blacked out. As Cagalli looked into it, it showed to be a recording studio. The clear window showed into the recoding booth where the listeners sat, while the darkened window showed where the singer was. Probably a two way mirror. To the right of the girls the room went down a level. that's when the blonde heard the music for the first time. Her eyes widened as her head snapped to the left, there on a level below sat a white grand piano. Made of the finest wood, polished so fine it looked like ivory.

Along the wall behind the piano was a storage room door, plastered upon the was a giant chalkboard. The whole wall surrounding the chalkboard was a bulletin board. It was filled with music sheets. But there at the piano sat Nicol, his fingers gliding across the ivory surface. Miriallia was stood next to her a smile upon her face eyes closed listening to the notes he played beautifully. Cagalli walked over silently, he never once stopped always to continue playing. His eyes looked up to hers, a small smile graced his lips as he continued.

"Yes?" he questioned, his voice music to her ears.

"I was just going to tell you, you don't need to give me a ride home after school." smiled the blonde as she looked at the boy before her.

"Oh?" stated Nicol as he peered behind the blonde to notice Miriallia walking around, waving her hand to the person inside the control booth. "I see, well. How did you like my song?" asked Nicol warmly as he looked towards her.

"It was beautiful." smiled the blonde.

"Thank you, I wrote it _years_ ago. It used to put a friend of mine to sleep instantly." smiled Nicol as he glanced at the blondes neck.

"Anyways, I should get going. Thank you again for the ride this morning." said Cagalli as she waved at Nicol just as she was about to leave Miriallia joined her.

"Cagalli." called out Nicol, his musical voice soft.

"Yes?" she called back with a smile.

"Be careful, at home tonight." stated Nicol, there was only concern in his voice.

"Ok…" stated the blond slightly confused.

"…" Nicol stayed silent as he watched her leave. Miriallia also looked confused back towards him.

* * *

"What was that about?" she asked confused.

"I haven't the slightest idea to tell you the truth." stated Cagalli as she and Miriallia walked towards their lockers.

Cagalli had found out Miriallia was number twenty. So she was only seven lockers away. As the two opened their lockers the schools bell rang. Instantly the halls filled with students instantly. They crowded the halls, most of them laughing and rough housing one another. It was cheerful. Cagalli felt something cool touch her shoulder as she looked around to see who it was her eyes widened in shock.

* * *

**Theres another Chapter. Sorry Beta. But since its been a while I thought I'd post it quick. Anyways please read and review. This one is longer then others and will probably be the longest yet.  
24 pages…**

Canadain-Girl


	6. Memories

**Chapter Five: Memories**

* * *

Emerald eyes combed through the darkness that surrounded them. A pale hand slowly reached out to grab the fabric that remained motionless before it. The paled hand held tight as it moved swiftly, opening the black fabric the beings eyes widened instantly, the figures body flung backwards hitting the wall opposite of where the curtain had been opened. The black fabric played around his shoulders as his back dented the wall behind him, the panic in his eyes grew as he looked for an escape but nothing around him was holding back the darkness.

* * *

"What in the world…." stated Lacus as she looked towards the ceiling with confusion as she served toast and eggs to Cagalli.

"I don't know, but when I find it I'm going to kill it…" stated the blonde as she glared towards the ceiling as she climbed back onto her stool from which she had fallen from when she had heard the loud **BANG** from the floors above.

"It was probably just the _cat. _I'll go have a look." stated the brunette as he kissed Lacus lightly on the cheek and he turned then walked to the entrance of the kitchen and walked out. His footsteps could be heard lightly as he made his way up the stairs. Once he had hit the second floor it was if he had stopped all together, the house was silent once more for the exception of Lacus busily placing things away.

"Since when did we own a cat?" asked Cagalli as she looked over towards Lacus with a curious expression.

"Hmm? Oh Cagalli I forgot to ask, who was that pretty girl who dropped you off yesterday?" she asked lightly as she looked from across the kitchen.

Cagalli silently glared at the pink haired female for ignoring her question about the cat, knowing that something was up. Lacus only changed conversation topics when something bad is going to, or had already happened. "That was Miriallia Haww, she's in most of my classes. She's really nice. I think Shiho mentioned her once…" said Cagalli as she started to eat more of her eggs while silently dipping her toast in the mixture.

"Are you driving today? Or is someone picking you up?" asked Lacus as she took the blondes plate away as she finished.

"I'll be driving today, but I may be a bit late after school today." stated Cagalli as she fixed her green zip up hoodie with a large white circle in the middle.

"Late?" questioned Lacus as she looked to the blonde.

"Yeah, this guy that's in one of my classes wanted to know if Miriallia and I wanted to go to the drive in movie that's playing today. So we agreed." said Cagalli as she started to put on her socks as she sat back on the stool.

"Does, _this guy _have a name?" questioned Lacus with a smile as she and Cagalli headed out of the kitchen towards the living room.

"I think his name was…Yuuna…or something. Has obscene purple hair…" stated the blonde as she made waving motions around her head with a disgusted look.

"Is that so? Well don't be to late you still have school tomorrow." stated Lacus as she looked to the younger female.

"I know, don't worry." smiled Cagalli as she and Lacus made their way to the front door.

"Do you have everything?" asked Lacus as she looked to the blonde.

"I think so- **Oh! **I forgot my keys…" blurted Cagalli as she gave a small blush and hurried up the stairs towards her room.

"That would be helpful, since you are _driving_ to school…" giggled Lacus as she watched the blushing blonde hurry up the stairs tripping every few steps as she did so.

* * *

Hands grasped the black fabric that played around their shoulder, the curtain swiftly covered their body as they hid beneath it. A sharp breath of panic, a first in almost a thousand years. Eyes widened behind the fabric looking for any means of escape. The sun glistened upon the floor illuminating everything, there was no where to run nor hide.

"_Was this all planned, had Kira planned to have him killed that way. So brutally…" _thought the man spitefully as he glared towards the black in front of him.

Athruns eyes looked around more and more in fear of what to do, until he heard silent foot steps make their way towards his door. He could hear rustles from the outside, a lock being released and something falling to the ground. The sound of fabric being moved away, while the grasping of a door handle was heard. Athrun stared in silence as he waited for the person to come through the door. He was completely covered, he couldn't see anything. He relied on his ears and nose alone, the smell of condensed blood became apparent, as well as fresh water. The light sent of a mans cologne was mixed well with everything around him. He then heard the others foot steps slowly go over towards where his desk was located. _In the sunlight_. Athrun instantly recognized this particular persons scent, his mind was telling him different, but his senses told him other wise.

"Care to explain what you are doing, _Athrun_?" asked Kira plainly as he stood within the light, arms folded across his broad chest as he looked down to the vampire hiding behind a piece of fabric.

"Tis I whom should be asking the question, _old friend_. For what I hath know, no vampic man would dare step into thy harmful lights of death. Tis true that ye be strong, but never strong enough nor witty to beat the _nature of mother._"…stated Athrun bitterly as he peeked from behind the curtain. But there before him stood Kira, the sun bouncing off his shoulders, his shadow masking Athruns face.

"This look doesn't suit you Athrun, cowering away from the sun. What happened to the fearless man I knew years ago? The one who tried to kill himself just by walking out into these same rays…" mocked Kira as he smugly looked to Athrun.

"Tis no look that hold thee dignity, for I fear the sun. As ye should fear it, what hath happened to thy fear, Kira? Tis impossible to over come with will alone. No body shall stand against it's crude light, tis our skin reflects the natural rays but thy skin is weak to its monstrous affects. How be you standing so boldly I might ask?" questioned the blunette as he continued to hide away. "That tis be the past old friend, from what I hath gathered in these short day. I am no longer in the time I was sealed…"

"That is correct, you are no longer in the time you belong. You have advanced and awoken, to which I regret. This sun that shines in your room, it is the real sun but the rays you see inside are unlike the ones out. These windows protect you, and I." stated Kira as his hands touched the glass silently. "Technology has advanced Athrun, such has my thoughts upon you in these past hundred years. You see Athrun, these windows were invented a few years ago. 20 _human_ years ago. They are made to protect those humans whom are delicate to the suns rays, in other words, those who have over thirty percent of vampiric blood within their bodies. Either though their heritage, or though the bite. These windows were made by humans to protect humans, but in turn they were made by vampires among humans to protect the vampires intermingling in human society. There is no need of blackened curtains, we have found a way to embrace the light, without embracing the light." stated Kira as his hand touched the window panes once more.

"Lies, tis can't there be nothing of the sort!"

"Do you really believe that?" asked Kira as he now appeared only centimetres from Athruns face.

His cold hand grasped Athruns pale as he pulled the demon king from the ground and threw him towards the light. Athruns body hit the window with enough forced to brake. But not even a scratch or a dent was created. It was perfect. Athruns hands touched the places where Kira's had, his eyes gazed up into the suns light, narrowed at the sheer brightness. How long had it been since he last saw the suns light. He looked down, his eyes caught the sign of a group of human men replacing the windows within his home with what appeared to be these new ones. He noticed a pink head walking around with glasses of a yellow drink, passing them out to the men whom where working.

"Lacus, she is still kind. Tis good one thing isn't no change…" remarked Athrun as he looked down towards her with a small insignificant smile.

"Everything has changed, just because her kindness is there. Does not mean she hasn't changed as well Athrun. Soon enough you will too understand that."

"Tis true for things, but since you have been the only one besides Lacus whom have talked to thee, tis proved that she hasn't changed within my eyes. But thy soon begins to wonder, why lock thee away? What is there ye are trying to protect….or _hide_? I shall agree to thee's terms to live upon these horrid tablets of blood. But do know this, **Kira**." spoke Athrun darkly as he glazed over towards the brunette. "One day, something will happen…a slip of fate you might call it? Thy will be free and find tis what you are hiding!" spoke Athrun in a cool demeanour as he watched Kira storm out of the room slamming the door closed. The sounds of locks and cloths could be heard from the outside.

"So this be the sun, but not? Tis warmth is not to be here…my hand is cold. But yet as the sun shines though I do not burn…marvellous these things are…but tis human whom made them…to protect the humans…but instead they protect the monsters they try to rid…_interesting _in deed…" stated Athrun as he looked down towards Lacus once more.

* * *

Cagalli looked aimlessly around her large room, boxes still stood in corners. The people outside where now attacking her window as well. She sighed as she looked towards the men, the house would look weird to have tainted windows. Even though they made them to look like the original glass. Cagalli had wondered how long it must have taken for these to have bin made. How long had Kira and Lacus hid the thoughts of their plan to move away from ORB to Zafts country side.

As she looked around she spotted them sitting upon her bed near her pillow, as she walked towards them she heard a door from upstairs be slammed shut. The forced had been great enough to shake the pictures upon the blondes wall. As she looked up to her ceiling she had figured that it had come from the room above. Just as her mind began to wander to the upstairs room and Kira's earlier weirdness her eyes caught the clock within the corner of her room. Her eyes widened at the sight of the time, instantly she grabbed her keys and took off out of her room down the hall down the grand staircase to the world outside.

* * *

Athrun had just been about to move away from the window when he noticed something blonde run outside. He figured just another man, but from where he stood he knew instantly this human was no man. But a woman. She wore light blue denim jeans, even if Athrun had been gone for a while he knew at least what some clothing items were. She had a pair of white sneakers and a green hoodie. Even though he was unsure of what it was called. He figured it to be like a coat, but of lighter material. It was part way undone, and from the angle where he stood he could clearly see down her hoodie and to her chest that was covered by a white undershirt. (tank top)

"Well, well…Is this be what ye were trying to hide?" questioned Athrun to himself as he looked to the blonde whom talked to Lacus before going towards the driveway.

Athrun followed her with his eyes, he had seen her before, he watched as the wind blew her hair effortlessly. His eyes instantly caught the sight of a white bandage upon her neck where her jugular was placed. His eyes grew wide and a smirk played his lips. He now knew what Kira was hiding, and what happened to the blonde woman that had set him free that magnificent night. His hands touched the glass as he watched her climb into a strange white metal thing, the sound of a lions roar erupted from it as it moved away from his home with her inside.

"So I see I have much to learn…." stated Athrun casually as he walked away from the window slowly, still unsure of what could happen to him if he stayed within the light for to long.

* * *

Cagalli silently drove around the first corner out of the long drive way and out into a back road that would soon lead her to the main road. Her mind drifted towards the radio, Kira had installed the new satellite one a few weeks before they had officially moved. As she looked through the stations she found one that played a bit of everything. It had been in the ROCK category, and it was called ALT NATION. As she clicked the button to play it she looked out the rear view mirror she noticed the white manor slowly disappear beyond the trees as she made her turn onto the main town road.

_Hey,  
Don't write yourself yet.  
It's only in your head you feel left out,  
or looked down on._

Cagalli gave a small smile as she looked to the radio, she had always liked that song. As she continued to listen to it, her mind slowly drifted back to when she lived with her step father. Uzumi Nara Athha.

_Just try your best,  
Try everything you can._

* * *

"_Cagalli, I'd like to introduce you to Kira Yamato." spoke Uzumi as he gazed towards Cagalli. "He'll be looking after you from now on." _

"_Kira?" stated the blonde as she tilted her head to the side to look at the tall tanned male before her._

"_Yes, he's your older…**much **older brother." Stated Uzumi as he gave Kira a sceptical look as the brunette looked away. _

"_Brother?" questioned Cagalli as she looked to the older male. _

And don't you worry what they tell themselves  
when you're away.

_Just behind him stood the most beautiful woman she had ever seen. Her hair was a bright pink and her skin was dreadfully pale, her eyes of baby blue caught her amber ones. Cagalli watched the woman walked over towards her without hesitation, she crouched down to face Cagalli then smiled. _

"_Hello princess, my name is Lacus." _

"…_.H-hello…" stated the blonde as she blushed under the older females stare._

"_Your adorable…How old are you Cagalli?" asked Lacus as he tilted her head to the side, even her simplest of words sounded like a song._

I just takes some time,  
Little girl, you're in the middle of the ride.  
Everything, everything will be just fine,  
Everything, everything will be alright. (alright)

"_I'm ten years old in May…" replied the young girl as she clutched her step fathers coat._

"_Already that old? You must have a lot of responsibilities as princess." smiled Lacus as she awaited the blondes answer, the look on Cagalli's face had made her giggle. The young girl lit up with sheer excitement as she told Lacus what her minor responsibilities were. They may not have been large, but to her they had been._

"_I have lessons to do everyday, I meet the people of ORB, I clean my **own** room, I feed and give my puppy Rouge a bath everyday…I practice my edict, I help father out…I play with my friends, ride horse, learn swimming, sew-"_

"_Yes, yes…that's quite a lot isn't it…" smiled Lacus. Cagalli beamed, no one had ever been impressed with what her duties were. _

"_Yes!" smiled Cagalli as she looked to Lacus. _

"_Cagalli…" beckoned Uzumi as he looked to the blonde._

"_Yes, father?"_

"_These two people will be looking after you from now on."_

"_Looking after?" questioned Cagalli as she looked at her father._

"_Yes. You'll live with them from now on."_

"_But….why?" stated the blonde as tears weld up in her eyes. "Do you not want me any longer?"_

"_No, nothing of that sort my dear, you'll be safer with them. And…Kira is your true _blood_ family." smiled Uzumi as he rubbed her blonde head._

Hey,  
you know they're all the same.  
You know you're doing better on your own, (on your own)  
So don't buy in.

"_But I want to be safe here with **you**!" cried the blonde as she hugged the older man. _

"_I know my dear, but there is a war going on. And the safest place for you would be with your brother and his fiancé. I promise I'll see you again soon." smiled Uzumi as he hugged her._

"_Promise?" asked the blonde as she looked into his eyes._

"_I promise, but there is one thing you must do for me while you are under the care of your brother."_

"_What is it!" asked the blonde, awaiting her command. _

"_You must do what ever he tells you, and always heed his advice. Unless you feel uncomfortable with what he had said, do you understand. And if something bad happens I want you to call me right away and I'll come and get you. Ok?" asked Uzumi as he looked into his daughters eyes._

"_I promise father…"_

Live right now.  
Yeah, just be yourself.  
It doesn't matter if its good enough (good enough)  
For someone else.

Cagalli gave a low sigh as she turned onto yet another road towards school, un be known to her at that time, that would be the last time she would ever see her father alive again. The war had ended a few years after when she had turned fourteen. But at that time Cagalli was living in the desert, she was too far away to have gone back home.

When she had turned sixteen years old she was told by Kira that since she had reached adult hood (_in vampire years, he considered her an adult even though she wasn't.) _that she had a choice to go back to Orb. But a tragedy had struck when a terrorist had blown up the building where her father and a few high council members had been located for a meeting. Shortly after that when she turned seventeen Kira had dragged her out to ZAFT. _The vampire country of the world_.

_I just takes some time,  
Little girl, you're in the middle of the ride.  
Everything, everything will be just fine,  
Everything, everything will be alright. (alright)_

_I just takes some time,  
Little girl, you're in the middle of the ride.  
Everything, everything will be just fine,  
Everything, everything will be alright. (alright)_

"For a person trying to keep me safe from harms way, why one earth did he choose _ZAFT? _I think Kira's ideals of safe and mine are a little distorted…" stated Cagalli as she turn onto her last road that would lead her to the school parking lot.

_Hey, don't write yourself off yet.  
It's only in your head you feel left out, (feel left out)  
Or looked down on.  
Just do your best, (just do your best)  
Do everything you can. (do everything you can)  
And don't you worry what their bitter hearts (bitter hearts)  
Are gunna say._

"Well, well, well…seems like a few people won't be in school today." smiled Cagalli as she gazed around at the half empty parking lot. She noticed Miriallia straight away as she was laying out on the schools front lawn, enjoying the sun. Cagalli parked her car silently as she pulled up to a bright purple car with pictures hanging from the rear view mirror.

"Didn't think our school had this many though…" muttered the blonde as she looked around at the lack of students/vampires, as she pulled herself out of her car and walked towards where Miriallia was laying.

_I just takes some time,  
Little girl, you're in the middle of the ride.  
Everything, everything will be just fine,  
Everything, everything will be alright. (alright)_

_I just takes some time,  
Little girl, you're in the middle of the ride.  
Everything, everything will be just fine,  
Everything, everything will be alright... (alright)_

"School had this many what?" replied a calm voice from behind the female, instantly she froze as she stopped mid step in the middle of the parking lot.

* * *

**End of chapter four.**

**P/S, I changed my screen name.**

**I am now, **

**Devils Anarchist.**

**Next chapter is up tomorrow I promise!**

**And most likely the day after that there will be a new one. I made them so long that I could easily split them up. I also did that so people wouldn't get bored half way.**

**Also! The chapter for my other story Saving you should be up later this week after these are posted. But there only will probably be one since I have to do crazy work in school. LAST YEAR!! Like omg…**

**And Starting Over 2, should be up later today as well. And the next day as well also.**

**But please review and tell me what you think of it.**

**The confrontation between our beloved demon and the princess should be up either in the next chapter or the one after that. But it will be there, I promise. **

**Later!**


	7. Cat

**Chapter Six: Cat**

Cagalli turned her head around to face a blonde boy, he looked a year or two younger then herself. He had fragile features, his hair was shoulder length and a very light blonde. He looked at her with curiosity, while she looked at him trying to figure out where she had seen him before.

"Um…this many…p-people!…yes, this many people who skip classes!" stated the blonde as she looked towards him, you could tell she had been proud of herself for making up an excuse so fast to what she had truly been thinking. The boy looked at her sceptically. Already knowing that she was lying.

"Actually, a lot of our students have gone away to the school in the next town to play in their basketball tournament. Not many students skip classes, unless you count for Dearka Elsmen who dropped out last semester because… I quote. _'__ I am bored of listening to you talk all day Yzak. I already know this stuff already__…__can__'__t you teach something interesting once in your life._'" said the blonde as he gave a soft smile towards her.

"That sounds like Dearka…" muttered Cagalli as she looked down to the ground with a small smile.

"That's right, you're an _acquaintance_? Of Dearka?" asked the blonde as he looked at her, and then to the sun. unsure of what to say.

"No, we're friends. He's known me since I was little." smiled Cagalli as she looked at the male across from her.

"A _friend_…is that so." said the boy, he looked unsure of how to answer her.

"I was being rude, my name is Cagalli. And you are?…" questioned Cagalli as she looked at him, knowing this way she'd be able to find out where they've seen one another.

"My name is Rey, Rey Za Burrel. We met the other day when you were shown the school. I had been one of the basketball players." stated Rey as he looked at her.

"Oh yes! I remember, but…didn't you say that the basketball players went to another town?…"questioned Cagalli. Knowing that she had won.

"Well, you see-"

"REY! THERE YOU ARE!" yelled a boy who looked Rey's age, he had light blue hair and an energetic feel about him.

"Saved…" muttered Rey as he let out a sigh of relief while Cagalli looked at him with a bemused look.

"What do you mean saved-"

"HI!….Cagalli right?" asked the aqua haired teen as he looked at the blonde.

"That's right…and you are?"

"Auel Neider!" he smiled as he shook her hand violently.

"He's also one that's on the-" started Rey before realizing what he was saying.

"On what? Oh! You mean the Basketball team! Yeah, I'm on it. Why?" asked Auel as he looked at the blondes.

"Rey was just saying how the basketball team was gone to another town since so many students aren't here today…" said Cagalli indifferently as she looked to Auel. "But since both of you are on the team, include ding that purple haired boy who's standing over there commanding the younger students around…"

"Oh! I know what your saying. On random days we loose a lot of our schools population. a lot of students don't come when it's sunny out, but that doesn't mean much. A lot of our classmates we sometimes don't see till exams start. It's normal, but there are a few people who go to school, but skip some of their classes…Rusty Mackenzie, along with Nicol Amalfi, and Dearka Elsman used to come everyday rain or shine. But he dropped out last year for no reason, I think he was bored…"said Auel as he thought back to it.

"Nicol is here…_today_?" asked Cagalli as she looked at them with a bewildered expression, then to the sun above.

"Yeah, I saw him and Rusty hiding out in professor Joule's room. Yuuna's been looking for them everywhere…"

"Why?"

"Because Yuuna is the student body president, and Rusty and their little group always brake the schools rules. He's been trying for years to get the principal to listen to his commands and get them expelled." stated Rey as he looked over towards the purple haired male.

"Expelled…isn't that a bit harsh." questioned Cagalli as she looked at the two males.

"It may sound harsh Cagalli since your new here, but a lot of students think it's unfair that a few of our classmates never get punished unlike the rest of us if we skip school for a few days. But Ms. Murrue never explains why, a lot of us just stopped asking. The truth is, we're scared to find out…none of us can get close to that group. There's something….not right about them, abnormal." stated Miriallia as she walked up from behind the two boys. "Sorry, I just over heard you guys talking…I thought I might join in." smiled the brunette as she walked up next to Cagalli.

"Scared? I don't find them scary…" stated Cagalli as she looked at the three.

"Well, you do have Kira as a brother so that may-" stated Rey.

DING. DONG. DING. DONG.

"Kira? What does he have to-"

"Come on Cagalli, time for class." smiled Miriallia as she dragged the blonde away. "Maybe they'll let us have classes outdoors, we don't get many good days…" smiled Miriallia as she dragged the blonde towards the schools entrance.

* * *

"Hurry on now. Get to your seats…Yuuna close the blinds." stated Mr. La Flaga as he pulled down a large white screen down from above the chalkboard.

"Sir, can we have class outside today?" asked a black haired girl from the front row as she looked at her Teacher.

"No. Today we are continuing with our study on the first nuclear missile war." stated La Flaga as he walked to the back of the class and pulled out a projector. "Mr. Seiran, if you are not going to close those blinds I'll have to ask another student who is willing to listen to my orders. Miss. Haww, Miss. Athha. If you would be so kind." asked La Flaga as he watched the two girls enter.

"Okay." said the two females as they walked towards the large windows and pulled the black curtain down.

"I've seen this before…" stated Cagalli as she touched the fabric, it looked the exact same as the ones in her room. But the cloth felt different, much different. It was light and warm. Unlike hers which were heavy and cold.

"Now, there's a trick to these. All you have to do is…see that nail. Yes that one, now I want you to attach it to the loop at the end of the curtains at both ends. It's annoying, but must be done. There's one or two students in our class who are allergic to direct sunlight. I've seen it before, the boy Rusty. One day Yuuna didn't tie these down right and one flew open. Rusty after getting hit ran out of the class room clutching his arm. I was told to go get the nurse, but when I was going to get her I noticed Rusty collapsed in the hallway. His arm was bright red, it looked like a horrible sun burn. I felt so bad for him, that's why I think that Ms. Murrue doesn't mind some of them skipping because some are allergic to the sun while others can't be under it for too long. That's what I guess anyways…" said Miriallia as she and Cagalli finished the last one of the five curtains.

"Allergic…" muttered the blonde, as she looked to the black curtains and those remaining students who came on into the class.

A few hurried to their seats. While a remaining four came in swiftly and gracefully. Cagalli recognized one as Lacus, but was told later that this girls was Meer Campbell. _A.K.A hard core Lacus fan_. The one that walked next to her was known a Miguel.

He was a tall boy, he had a look of evilness within his features, much like Yzaks. The last two that walked behind them had been both Nicol and Rusty, Nicol laughed silently as Rusty explained why to him Hitler and Walt Disney looked so alike. It was an odd conversation to bring up, but Cagalli just ignored them and looked to Miriallia whom was sorting through pictures. Cagalli felt a chill instantly go down her spine, as she looked to her left she noticed a pair of blue eyes staring intently at her.

"Cagalli, are you alright-" asked Miriallia as she looked at the blonde, she then looked to her left as well to see what Cagalli was staring at with scared eyes.

As she looked she noticed right away that Rusty was looking at the blonde without blinking, it wasn't a look that he had zoned out and was staring off into space and happened to be looking that way. No, he was almost glaring at her, trying to figure something out that he couldn't explain. Miriallia instantly pushed a pile of books of their desk causing a huge noise which caused Rusty and Cagalli to look away from one another. Cagalli looked down at her desk, scared while Rusty looked towards the black curtain and Nicol silently barely moving his lips spoke to Rusty.

"Cagalli…are you alright, it looked like you saw a ghost…." stated Miriallia as she looked at her blonde haired friend.

"I..I…I don't know. I felt something…someone looking at me, and when I looked over. I noticed Rusty looking at me, but I couldn't pull my eyes away…I felt-"

"Scared?" asked Miriallia as she gave a faint smile to the blonde.

"Exactly!"

"They have that effect on people…One day, I was in the art room and Heine was there, and I felt like my body couldn't move. He just looked at me, as if he was trying to tell me something…it scared me…he's a very nice person. Their all nice, from what I see…but…I'm terrified to be alone with them…" said Miriallia as she glanced over to the small group in the corner of the class.

"I've never had this feeling before…" muttered the blonde as she looked at the desk.

"You'll get used to it."

"_Never once did I get this feeling from Kira_.." muttered Cagalli as she stared blankly at her desk.

"Do you think that makes me a bad person?" asked Miriallia, not hearing what Cagalli had just said.

"No, I don't think so. It's basic _human _behaviour…" stated Cagalli as she took a glance over to the small group in class only to have Rusty still staring at her intently.

"What was that last part?" questioned Miriallia, but just then their Teacher began to speak.

"N-no nothing…" smiled the blonde as she looked to her friend.

"Oh, okay then." smiled Miriallia as she turned her attention towards their English teacher.

* * *

The day passed by quickly for the two girls, nothing to eventful had happened. The classes dragged on continuously without fail. Cagalli had taken note that professor Joule hadn't been to school that day, and when she had asked she got a shrug from Miriallia and a '_He__'__s just slacking_' from of the students in her History class.

As Cagalli walked down the hall towards her locker she looked around trying to find her new best friend Miriallia, they were supposed to go to Miriallia's to drop off her car and then go to Cagalli's to get ready. She had promised Miriallia they will go to her house instead, because Miriallia had been curious about where the blonde lived. Including, Miriallia had wanted to take pictures of a place that still held history.

Just as Cagalli looked to her left she noticed purple hair slowly strut towards her.

"Hello, Cagalli." smiled Yuuna as he leaned against the locker next to hers.

"Hi Yuuna…" replied the blonde, somewhat uncomfortable about their closeness.

"So, are you and Miriallia coming tonight?" questioned the taller male as he leaned in further towards her, now only a foot apart.

"…Yes." said the blonde as she took a step backwards to get away from the male before her, only to crash into something hard behind.

Her books along with the others fell to the floor instantly, Cagalli quickly turned around to apologize to whom ever she had crashed into. She turned her head to apologize when her face instantly paled at the sight of the man. Blue eyes gazed down towards her, face passive as ever. Cagalli just remained silent as she stared at the person before her. Unable to utter a word.

"Rusty! Hurry up or you'll have to find your own way home!" shrieked a high pitched voice from behind the red haired male.

"Shut up!" he yelled back as he glared towards the pink haired female. He once again looked down towards the blonde before bending down and started to pick up the scattered books. Cagalli silently watched as he gathered them into two separate piles, he then stood to full height and held out two books towards the blonde. "Here." he stated blankly as he looked down towards her.

"Thanks.." muttered Cagalli as she took the books from his grasp, she noticed how he didn't avoided eye contact with her.

"Your welcome." he said lightly as a small smile graced his lips for a second before turning around and walking towards where Meer stood.

"So, Cagalli-" started Yuuna before he was interrupted by a girls voice.

"Sorry to make you wait! Are you ready to go?!" questioned Miriallia excitedly as she rushed up to the blonde, instantly taking a picture of her and Yuuna both dumbstruck.

"Uh…yeah. See you later." smiled Cagalli as she waved goodbye to Yuuna who stared blankly as he watched Miriallia drag Cagalli away.

* * *

"So, who lives with you?" questioned Miriallia as they drove out of her driveway and started their journey to Cagalli's house.

"My older brother Kira, and his fiancé Lacus." stated Cagalli as she turned left onto the main road.

"What's he do, work wise?" asked Miriallia, as she looked around the blondes car.

"Work wise? You mean a job?" asked Cagalli as she looked to her.

"Yeah, I mean just by looking at this car your obviously loaded!" laughed the brunette while Cagalli smiled.

"Kira works with…_computers_." said the blonde, realizing how non informative that sounded.

"Just computers?" questioned Miriallia as she looked doubtful to the blonde.

"He's got a really high IQ, he helps out the government…I'm not to sure what he does. But this car was given to me from my father on my sixteenth birthday."

"Oh, what about this Lacus?"

"She's a singer." smiled Cagalli as she stopped at another corner and made another turn.

"Is she famous?"

"Your listening to her right now." laughed Cagalli as she turned up the radio.

"Wait…when you said Lacus, you meant Lacus Clyne?" questioned Miriallia with a blank look.

"That's right." smiled Cagalli as she turned another corner.

"Wow…would I be able to meet her?" smiled Miriallia, a bit embarrassed for asking.

"I suppose so, Lacus wouldn't mind. But she might get you to end up eating food…" smiled Cagalli as she turned yet another corner.

"I don't mind food, how far away do you live?" questioned the brunette as Cagalli turned onto a dirt road.

"Pretty far, usually takes me about twenty minutes to get to school if theirs traffic."

"I would hate- IS THAT **THING **YOUR HOUSE?!" questioned Miriallia as she bolted up right in her seat instantly and gazed towards the huge mansion with Aw. Cagalli gazed at the house before her, she noticed that the windows unlike this morning seemed to have been finished. Each one was darker then they had been before. But that remained unbeknown to the girl beside her.

"Actually, it was given to Kira through some sort of will from an old friend." stated Cagalli as she parked her car in the drive way.

"How old is Kira?" asked Miriallia as she looked to the blonde.

"About one thou-….I mean twenty something. I wouldn't be able to tell you the exact age." stated Cagalli as she opened the car door.

"How old was this old friend?" asked the brunette as she looked at her friend from across the car roof.

"Around the same age I guess…"

"That's horrible, what happened?"

"He-I don't know actually…um…" Cagalli paused as she thought back to the blunette boy in the portrait hanging on the wall of the second floor stair case. She stopped picking up her bag as she started to think back further in her memory of Athrun Zala. The man who had once owned the house before them. As she began to think back her head started to pound hard, memories of a dark stairway and the smell of blood came flooding back to her, along with the flash of white light and a sharp pain in her neck. Her eyes started to cloud over before someone called her name.

"EARTH TO CAGALLI! Are you there?" asked Miriallia as she waved her hand in front of the blonde.

"Oh, sorry…I just- never mind. Lets go in." she smiled as she led the brunette to the house.

"You have to tell me ALL the history this place holds!" laughed the brunette as she walked up the stone stair way towards the front door.

"I'll tell you what I know, but Kira would know more."

"Then lets ask him!"

"Getting any information about the past if its not related to school work is impossible…" stated the blonde darkly as they were just about the open the front door.

"How come?" questioned Miriallia as she gazed at Cagalli confusingly.

"Kira is a bit-"

"What's that in the window up there…" asked Miriallia as she stopped dead in her tracks.

"Where?" questioned Cagalli, as she took a few steps backwards to gaze up at the huge windows.

"The third floor…" said Miriallia as she pointed to the window above them.

"There's nothing on the third floor besides the way to the attic, and a few bedrooms at most, maybe an office. None of us have rooms on that floor." said Cagalli indifferently as she continued to walk towards the front door.

"How come?"

"Lacus said its really bad up there, so it was easier to have a room on the second floor."

"Can we check out the third?! PLEASE!!" pleaded Miriallia, he voice full of wonder.

"As long as we don't make a mess, I guess its alright." stated Cagalli indifferently as she slowly opened the door.

"Great!" smiled Miriallia, as she pushed ahead of Cagalli and dragged her inside.

* * *

"Returned hath she, but friend is brought?" stated Athrun as he cast himself into the shadows of the room, with a grim smile he sat himself upon a chair and gazed towards the door as if waiting.

* * *

"Wow Cagalli! This place is amazing!" stated Miriallia as she pulled her camera out of her over sized bag and progressed to take various amounts of pictures.

"Doesn't it seem a bit, depressing?" asked Cagalli as she walked towards the kitchen Miriallia following slowly behind.

"Not at all, it gives it character! It's absolutely amazing…you're so lucky to be surrounded by such history, and beauty all the time!" smiled Miriallia as she placed a new role of film into her camera.

"I still think it's a bit creepy…"

"Its because it's so old…a lot of old houses that haven't be used in so long feel that way." stated Miriallia as she sat down on one of the bar stools and watched Cagalli pull a few glasses out of the cupboard and walk towards the fridge. "Hey Cagalli…what's this?" questioned Miriallia as she opened a slip of paper that had Cagalli's name sprawled across the top.

"What's what?" questioned the blonde as she turned around with two glasses full of juice.

"_Cagalli, Kira and I have gone out for a picnic. Should be home before you return from visiting with your friends. Also, please feed the cat. With love, Lacus_." stated Miriallia as she read the small note.

"To bad, I wanted to meet her, I guess next time then." smiled the girl as she passed the note to Cagalli.

"A _picnic_?…" questioned Cagalli as she gazed at the note.

"Most people do have picnics." smiled Miriallia as she took one glass from Cagalli.

'_Picnic…she must have gone somewhere else with Kira….maybe to Dearkas?'_ thought Cagalli silently as she looked at the paper.

"Wait…" stated Cagalli instantly as she re-read the letter.

"What?" questioned Miriallia.

"Since when did we own a cat?" asked Cagalli for the second time that day as she looked at Miriallia.

"I love cats!" smiled Miriallia as she looked at Cagalli.

"I don't remember owning a cat." she stated once again, completely confused.

"That doesn't matter, maybe it was here…like it got stuck or something. Anyways, will you please show me around this amazing house?!" questioned Miriallia as she pleaded with the blonde girl.

"Fine." laughed Cagalli as she watched Miriallia's face enlighten.

"Where should we start?" questioned Miriallia.

"Lets start on this level and work our way up." smiled the blonde as she and Miriallia walked out of the kitchen.

* * *

"This place is so beautiful. I am so jealous. I wish I lived here! LETS GO UP THE STAIR-" yelled Miriallia before quieting as she stopped and looked at the huge picture of the Zala family.

"Oh, I see you found this. Isn't it nice?" smiled Cagalli as she stood next to Miriallia.

"Who are they?" asked the brunette, noticing the name plate was gone. Lacus had removed it earlier to have it re-graved and cleaned.

"Their the original owners of the house. The Zala family. The man is Patrick, the woman is the wife. I can't recall her name. I'll ask Lacus later. And the boy in the middle, is their son. Athrun." smiled Cagalli as she looked into the portraits green eyes.

"Very good looking family." smiled the brunette as she pulled out her camera and took a few pictures.

"…"

"So what happened to them?" questioned Miriallia as she looked at Cagalli.

"I don't really know. I heard the mother died when Athrun was sixteen, the father I believe to have been killed by Athrun. But I'm a bit fuzzy on that information…"

"And Athrun?" questioned the girl.

"No one really knows, disappeared or died one day. Maybe out of regret?" she stated as she looked at the family.

"That's tragic…" said Miriallia sadly as she looked at the three.

"Yes.."

"Can I see your room now!!" smiled the brunette as she dragged the blonde up the stairs.

"Ok, but be warned I haven't unpacked much…" smiled Cagalli as she showed Miriallia towards her room. She glanced once again over towards the painting before looked at Miriallia.

* * *

"Time…" smiled Athrun gruesomely as he heard a small noise from behind.

**Meow.**

"Ah, a cat?" stated Athrun as he let his arm drop to the floor, calling it over.

Any sane animal would know better then to walk towards the lions den, but cats are different creatures. They fear none but the face of god or themselves. As the black cat walked over towards the vampire it stopped only inches away from where his reach extended. As if taunting him, awaiting for what the vampire would do.

"Thy means no harm to ye, worry not." said Athrun once more, the cat silently watched him once again before strutting over towards and leaping onto his lap without fear in his eyes and curled up. Awaiting for his hand to comfort him.

"Tis only a bit longer." he whispered as his hand came down upon the creature stroking it softly. Listening to the silence and the pur of the animal that destroyed it.

* * *

"This is larger then my entire first floor." laughed Miriallia as she jumped up and down on Cagalli's bed while wearing a dress dating back a few hundred years.

"You did the same thing Shiho did." laughed Cagalli as she watched the Brunette.

"Shiho? You mean Shiho, as in Professor Yzaks girlfriend?!" questioned Miriallia with a smile.

"That's correct." spoke Cagalli as she dressed herself in a faded green very low corset dress that was quite plain and looked at Miriallia.

"I haven't seen her in so long. She graduated last year…"

"I heard." smiled Cagalli as Miriallia stopped Jumping.

"Cagalli…."

"Yes?"

"Can I wander around up-stares?" asked Miriallia as she twirled the dress silently.

"I suppose so, you want to take some pictures right?" asked the blonde as she looked disgusted at the amount of cleavage that showed in the dress.

"Yes!"

"Take this, Lacus told me it opens all the doors." stated the blonde as she passed the girl across from her a skeleton key. It was as the name says, looked like bone.

"It's weird looking…"

"The family that owned this house before I think had a morbid sense of….fashion." smiled Cagalli lightly as she put her hands over her chest as if trying to hide the large amount of breast.

"Like a vampire?" questioned the brunette while laughing.

"…" Cagalli looked at her friend with widened eyes, almost terrified.

"I was kidding Cagalli, there's no such thing. That look you gave me made me almost believe that you believed there is." laughed the girl as she walked out of the room, camera in hand.

"Haha…yeah…" laughed Cagalli nervously as she let out a long sigh of relief.

* * *

"Friend or Foe, which will come before thee…only time will know." stated Athrun as he looked down towards the cat.

* * *

"This is simply amazing…" smiled Miriallia as she walked down the long stretch of hall. She had already found a study that looked to have belonged to the son of the family. Just by looking at what was located within the room. Everything covered in dust, some rooms had just been cleaned while others not.

"The history this place could tell..." sighed Miriallia as she took various pictures of portraits and statues, suits of armour and various tapestries. "I guess this is it…" sighed the girl as she reached the end of the hall and turned around to go back to where Cagalli was located a floor below, while opening a book she had found on medieval history, a journal at that. One that was written by none other then Athrun Zala that she had found in the study.

* * *

"Tis the time of awakening." said Athrun as the cat looked up towards him and then to the door. It swiftly jumped down from his lap and walked elegantly towards the door before sitting its self in front of it.

* * *

"Wow, I've learned that there was a famous family that ruled the kingdom of ZAFT. But I didn't know the castle was located only a few towns over…I wonder what ever happened to it. Wait…now that I think of it…this location isn't in town. I'll have to ask professor Yzak about it tomorrow." smiled the brunette as she flipped to the next page to find it blank. The only name that was sprawled across the paper was the name.

_Kira._

"Isn't that the name of Cagalli's brother?" questioned Miriallia as she passed a huge wall tapestry that had a scene of a castle and a kingdom upon it.

**MEOW!!**

"What in the world?" questioned the brunette as she stopped and looked behind her. " Did the wall just…_meow_?" she asked her self. But once again she heard the sound of a cat.

"I wonder…" stated the girl as she placed down the camera and her book and headed towards the wall, she silently removed the fabric and pushed it to the side, a thick smell of dust and decay lead her to believe this had defiantly NOT been cleaned yet.

As she pulled back she noticed a door similar to the rest. But around the door handle was a black material much like the ones that covered every window in the house. She once again heard the pleading cat and quickly started to remove the bothersome cloth. It fell to the ground with a low thud. As she stood back and noticed some more stuck in the key hole.

"What an odd door…I MUST know what's behind it!" laughed the girl as she slowly pulled it out, she then tried to turn the handle.

But it remained closed. Then she pulled out her trusty ugly key and placed it within the door. And to her surprise. It opened with ease. As she turned the handle a large black object jumped out at her. A scream erupted from the girl as she flew back against the floor and looked at the small back creature sitting upon her stomach.

"You must be _the cat_, huh?" laughed the brunette as she picked it off her and set it on the ground.

"Meow" had been the only reply.

"Now, to check out that room…" just as she had said that the door close harshly as if the wind blew it scaring the poor girl.

"MIRIALLIA, ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" yelled Cagalli from the level below.

"YES!" she yelled back as she quickly picked up her camera and the cat and headed down the hall. "Didn't I leave the book here?" she questioned as she looked behind her to find no book, and no fabric.

"Maybe I've had a bit _too much _history for one day." she stated with a panic stricken voice as she ran down the flight of stairs.

* * *

**End of chapter Five.**

**Hoped you all liked it. And I promise the next chapter will have Athrun and Cagalli meeting.**

**Anyways why I didn't up-date over the summer you may ask.?**

**1. Computer had no internet.**

**2. My parents computer is just….No.**

**3. I was lazy.**

**4. I worked all summer….JOY! Not..**

**5. Cd drive sucked.**

**6. No memory stick.**

**7. Technology around my parents house…SUCKED.**

**8.…BLAH\**

**Anyways. Please up-date, next update not tomorrow. But the same day or day after as Saving You. So later this week or next. Promise. Unless school decides to FAIL. LATER?!**

**P.S**

**Also I know I said I would up-date like a few days ago but I haven't been home to up-date. Sorry about that. **


	8. Confrontation

**Chapter Seven: Confrontation**

* * *

"Cagalli?" questioned the girl as she headed down the hall towards the blondes room.

"In here. So, what was that scream about?" asked Cagalli as she folded up another empty box and placed it in the back of her closet.

"Oh…that. **Here**." stated the brunette as she held her arms straight out. Showing a medium sized back cat.

"We seriously had a cat? He's cute…" smiled the blonde as she took him from Miriallia's arms.

"He isn't cute! He scared me half to death!" complained Miriallia as she glared at the cat, while it ignored her and looked blankly at Cagalli. Purring in her arms.

"What should we name him?" questioned the blonde as she set him on the bed. While both girls stood a bit away from him gazing down at him, while he silently cleaned himself.

"Freedom?" offered Miriallia.

"Lame…"

"Strike?"

"Are you kidding me?" asked Cagalli as she looked at Miriallia.

"Well he did come at me…"

"NEXT!"

"Buster?"

"That's the name of Dearka's dog."

"Who's Dearka?"

"He went to your school-"

"Oh, you mean that blonde overly tanned guy? I remember him…" stated Miriallia bitterly.

"…What about…"

"Athrun?" questioned Miriallia.

"No, I don't want to look at my cat and think '_murderer'_ every time I see him."

"Good point."

"Alex?"

"I like it…Alex. He looks like an Alex." smiled Miriallia as she softly rubbed the cats head.

"Agreed, your name from now on will be Alex!" exclaimed Cagalli as she picked up the black cat.

"We should start getting ready…it's already past six." stated Miriallia as she looked over at the clock on the night stand.

"What time does the movie start?" questioned Cagalli as she looked at her friend and slowly helped her undo her long dress.

"Seven Thirty I think…I'll text Sai to make sure."

"Sai?" asked Cagalli as she started to put on a pair of jeans.

"Yeah, he's in our English class." stated Miriallia. "Wears orange tinted glasses, some times he wears yellow ones. One day he had blue…He's one of the toped ranked students in school."

"The tall geeky looking one?"

"That's him!" smiled Miriallia as she pulled on her original clothes.

"Why do all these dresses show so much-"

"Cleavage?" asked Miriallia as she laughed at the blonde as she replaced the dress with jeans and long sleeved red shirt with a black hoodie over it.

"Yes! Do people need to show so much?" she questioned as she looked at her friend.

"Well back in the day people used to like that sort of thing…even guys now still like it." smiled the brunette.

"It's too much…"stated Cagalli as she glared at the fabric that hung loosely on the bed.

"Well, maybe if your boobs where a bit smaller-"

"Shut up.." stated Cagalli as she and Miriallia laughed.

"It's starting to get dark out." stated Cagalli as she looked out at the setting sun.

"It always gets dark here early. Winter gets dark here fast around four." stated Miriallia as she pulled out her cell phone and checking a message.

"I miss the sun already.." said Cagalli as she and Miriallia left the room, Alex following slowly behind.

"You lived in Orb right?" asked Miriallia as she and Cagalli walked into the kitchen.

"That's right." stated Cagalli as she pulled out some left over pizza from the fridge for both her and Miriallia to eat and then walked to the living room.

"What was it like there?"

"Well, it's an island country. It doesn't get many rainy days. Its quite large for being an island, people there are really friendly. I guess its like a giant city on water." smiled Cagalli as she and Miriallia sat down on the new leather couch and turned on the flat screen TV across from them.

"This room looked more modern like the kitchen then the rest of the house." stated Cagalli as she gazed around.

"That's right, Lacus wanted to have a kitchen she could work freely in. While Kira wanted a room where we could all get together and feel comfortable."

"That sounds understandable." stated Miriallia as the black cat walked into the room and sat in the large white chair in the corner of the room. As he lay down dust erupted from the pillows then rested once again.

"Even though this room has been improved Kira still kept some of the original furnishings." stated Cagalli as she and Miriallia sat down on the couch and turn on the television.

**I FEEEL SO BEAUTIFUL TODAY BAH BAH BAH- **

"That would be Sai." Smiled Miriallia as she pulled out her orange cell phone to read the message before her.

"What does it say?" asked Cagalli as she leaned over.

"Look outside…" she stated as she and Cagalli looked confused at the small phone.

"Outside?" questioned the blonde as she and Miriallia arose and walked towards the front door, Cagalli pulled back the door and saw two figures standing down on the ground waiting outside next to a red corvette.

"Sai! Sting…why- How did you know we were here?" asked Miriallia as she looked at the two males. While one sat inside the car, his striking blue hair visible.

"We figured it would be easier to pick you guys up instead of waiting around for a million years." smiled Sai as he looked at the two females.

"Is Tolle not with you?" asked Miriallia as she looked around.

"No, his flight got pulled back till the 31st."

"Oh…"

"Who's Tolle?" asked Cagalli as she looked at the three.

"My-"

"Miriallia's boyfriend!" smiled Sai as he looked at her.

"I didn't know you were dating anyone!" smiled Cagalli as she looked towards the blushing Miriallia.

"Are you two ready or not?" asked Sting sharply hating small talk as he walked back to the drivers door, not caring if he got an answer or not.

"Yes. Cagalli, will we be taking your car?" asked Miriallia as she looked to her friend.

"Yes. Let me grab my keys." smiled the blonde as she rushed back upstairs.

* * *

The door slowly swung upon, a black cat walked slowly out of the bedroom the tapestry moving slightly. A paled hand grasped the door frame as their fingers drummed the wood. Pale face and green eyes gazed silently around as they looked from left to right, up to down. A satisfied sigh left their lips as the body pulled out of the room.

"Thee fools." stated the man as he slowly made his way down the long hallway, cat following slowly behind. His shoes made no sound upon the floor as he walked slowly down the stairs. His steps instantly stopped as he heard the sound from below. The sound of someone running towards the floor below. His head slowly inched over the edge of the banister as he watched the blonde female run up the stairs not once noticing him and go straight down the hallways towards where he could not see.

"She hath return to me…" he smiled as he slowly departed down even further.

* * *

"Where did I put them…." murmured the blonde as she rummaged through her belongings within her room looking frantically for her car keys.

"Meow." stated a creature from behind the blonde, she instantly jumped as she looked behind her to find the small cat sitting on the edge of her bed. Keys on the floor in front of him.

"What a wonderful creature you are!" exclaimed Cagalli as she hurried towards him, her hand grasping the keys and placing them into her pocket while picking up the black cat and cuddling it while she walked out of the room. Not before closing her bedroom door.

--

"Took you long enough." laughed Miriallia as she looked at the blonde while she came down the stairs and walking towards the door while a cat followed behind.

"Sorry, I couldn't remember where I placed them." apologized Cagalli as she placed on her shoes once more.

"He sure does follow you around doesn't he?" questioned Miriallia as she leaned and looked at the cat.

"I know I'm surprised too, normally animals hate me…but he seems to like me. I don't mind he's too cute to hate." smiled Cagalli as she gave the house a glance over before looking back to Miriallia.

"Shall we go?"

"Okay, Alex watch the house while I'm gone. Ok?" stated Cagalli as she smiled to the creature and gave it one last pet before smiling at him and closing the door.

* * *

"Alex, tis that what she named you?" questioned Athrun as he glanced down at the creature as he appeared beside it.

"Meow."

"That be all you speak?"

"Meow."

"Tis at least, you know where madam be off too?" questioned the blunette as he looked down to the creature then towards the door. The same horrid sound of a lion appeared once more.

"Meow."

"Movies? What be that?" asked the male as he looked confused to the creature.

"Meow."

"Tis that so?"

"…."

"Maybe it tis thee time for thy to meet thee bonny lass." stated Athrun as he looked down towards the cat.

"Meow."

"…Doth not judge I."

"….Meow."

"Thy leave once at twilight." he stated smugly as he looked towards the large windows in the living room then towards his hands. "Then it shall be time to feast…" he smiled as he walked towards the stairs to await the sunset.

* * *

"The sunsets so pretty tonight." smiled Miriallia as she looked dreamily out the car window as they followed the red corvette.

"You should see it when it's over the ocean…" smiled Cagalli as she turned a corner to follow them.

"Is it pretty?" asked Miriallia as she looked at her blonde friend as she drove in silence.

"Out of this world. It's the most beautiful when the sky has a mixture of pink and orange and a bit of purple. The water looks spectacular…" smiled Cagalli as she looked over to Miriallia.

"You'll have to show me one day." laughed the brunette as she and Cagalli watched the red car turn down a dirt road.

"I hate dirt roads…." stated Cagalli as she glared at it.

"Don't worry it's only a two minute drive until we get there. And they keep it in almost perfect condition. In the winter it's the best, because its like pavement. It's winter pavement." laughed the girl as Cagalli turned onto the well maintained dirt road.

"Your right, it's not as bad as I thought." smiled Cagalli as she looked ahead, while noticing a giant white screen popping over the trees.

"Looks like they got a new screen." stated Miriallia.

"What happened to the old one?" asked Cagalli as they drove up to a small booth where they would had to pay.

"Someone tore a hole right through it."

"Why?"

"Dunno, but the cops seemed really weirded out, it was torn to shreds."

"Torn to shreds?"

"Yeah, it was really weird. They blamed some of the younger students at school. But they didn't have enough evidence. Well…they had none."

"So what made then think that they-"

"That will be ten dollars and fifty cents, please." stated a young woman as she looked boredly at the two girls. Both Miriallia and Cagalli looked around for their money and passed it to the woman before them.

"Here you go." smiled Cagalli as she passed the money to the girl in the booth, while she passed them two orange ticket stubs.

"Whatever." stated the female as she told them to go through.

"She seemed pleasant…" stated Cagalli as Miriallia laughed and the two pulled up next to the red corvette.

"Switch it to station 80.6, that's the one we'll hear the music through." stated Miriallia as she watched Cagalli change it to the correct station. "Your car has a plug hole right?"

"Yes, why?" asked the blonde.

"So your battery won't go dead." Smiled Miriallia as she and Cagalli got out of the car. As they two exited they watched Sai go around the front of the red car and lift the hood and plugged in a plug that came from a small box on the ground into the car. Cagalli looked over to Miriallia who was doing the same.

"It's not under the hood. Here pass it to me." smiled Cagalli as she bent down on the ground and plugged it in near her right tire.

"I've never seen one there." stated Miriallia as she eyed the car.

"Not many cars have them now, but their starting to make the newer models with them, so people can plug their cars in at night and use less gas." stated Cagalli.

"That's smart." smiled Miriallia.

"Mine should be fine, but we'll do that anyways just to be safe." smiled the blonde.

"Alright, come on lets go talk to the boys." smiled Miriallia as she dragged Cagalli towards the three boys who sat outside the red corvette. Auel lazily sitting on top of the car his back against the window while Sai sat on the ground laughing at the boy with the bright green hair.

* * *

"Kira, are you sure you can handle that? I can give you-"

"I'm fine." smiled Kira as he juggled two large boxes under his arms.

"I'm so pleased it gets dark here early. Cagalli should be gone to the drive in with her friends, she shouldn't be home till at least ten." stated Lacus as she opened the front door while placing down a white fluffy cat in the entrance.

"I see."

"I wonder why this was the only cat that liked you out of all the ones that we had seen today at the SPCA's. Do animals not like you?" questioned Lacus as she smiled slightly to Kira.

"I've never really had any pets in the past, so I've never notice. Most things dislike me….I thought it only natural." stated Kira as he shut the door behind Lacus and followed her into the kitchen.

"Really? I've always had animals close to me. Come here Rouge." smiled Lacus as she called over the creature.

"Why Rouge of all things. The cat's white." questioned Kira as he picked up the animal.

"Can you see, in her eyes there's a bit of red." smiled Lacus as she pointed to the white cats eyes.

"…." Kira remained silent as he held the creature in front of him. Both looking at one another.

"Meow." Kira's eyes grew as he looked at the cat. He knew instantly that sound hadn't come from the one he was holding.

"Lacus…."

"Yes Kira?"

"Can cats throw their voice."

"No, not that I know of. Why?" asked the girl as she turned around.

"Because something else meowed. And it wasn't this one…." stated Kira as he looked at it more intensely.

"Kira that absurd, we only have one-"

"Meow."

"What on earth…." questioned Lacus as she turned around and noticed a black thin cat sitting upon the counter.

"I told you…" spoke Kira as placed the white cat down. The black one jumped elegantly off the counter and walked over towards the white one that sat upon the floor. Compared to the black cat the white on was only tiny.

"Oh my, where did you come from?" questioned Lacus as she slowly picked up the black cat.

"Hey- he might be…." Kira's words died down as he watched the cat cuddle into the pink haired female.

"I wonder where you came from- Kira could you please close the front door." stated Lacus as she gave a small shiver as she looked over towards the door way.

"I did…I'm sure I closed it…" he said as he walked over towards it confused. Just as he closed the door he noticed a figure walking away into the trees.

"…"

"Kira is there something wrong?" questioned Lacus as she looked over towards him. Just as she did Kira sprinted up the stairs in a mad dash.

"KIRA!" yelled Lacus as she placed down the black cat and ran after him. The cat remained silent as it watched the person walk silently away. The white one joined it and looked boredly at the door then to the black cat. Then it turned around and started to walk towards the living room while Alex remained. If cats could smile, this one would be the happiest looking cat ever.

* * *

"CAGALLI! There you are my dear!" yelled a voice from behind the Cagalli's as she and Miriallia sat upon the hood, their backs to the glass watching the movies previews.

"Who in the world…" questioned the blonde as she placed down her popcorn.

"Yuuna." stated Miriallia darkly as she and Cagalli looked to their left to see him advancing as people threw popcorn and candy corn at him to shut up as he walked by.

"Oh, I forgot he was the one that invited us. Wasn't he?" questioned Cagalli.

"Correct…." muttered Miriallia as she threw a piece of candy in the air and caught it in her mouth.

"You don't like him do you?" laughed the blonde as she looked at her friend.

"Cagalli, he's a player. He only goes after girls who have a lot. And I mean A LOT of money." said Miriallia.

"How would he know I have money?" questioned the blonde.

"Your kidding my right? Cagalli look what your sitting on, and your family lives in one of the largest mansions in Zaft. Do you really need to ask that question."

"Good point…" stated the blonde as she looked to her friend as she rolled her eyes.

"Your hair colour suits you….well." laughed Miriallia as she looked to her.

"What do I do?" questioned the blonde as he looked from Yuuna to Miriallia.

"Humour him for a while, then just tell him you think he's creepy."

"Miriallia!"

"What, every girl I bet here has said that to him. Well….Meer looked at him and laughed."

"Will it work?"

"I promise." smiled Miriallia as Yuuna walked up to Miriallia's side of the car.

"What are you two ladies doing?" asked the boy as he leaned against the car.

"Trying to watch the movie." stated Miriallia dryly.

"Cagalli. How are you planning to get home tonight?" questioned Yuuna with a smile.

"Drive her car." stated Auel as he looked over towards the three from the red car.

"Is this yours!" asked Yuuna with a false surprise.

"You watched her drive up…" said Sai as he looked at them confused.

"I'll get some more popcorn." smiled Miriallia just as she was about to jump off the cars hood.

"I'll get it." smiled Cagalli in return as she already got down.

"Can you get some candy corn too?" asked Auel as he shook his empty box.

"Okay." laughed Cagalli as she took his money and proceeded away.

"I'll accompany you!" yelled Yuuna as he ran after her.

"Poor Cagalli…" sighed Miriallia as she rolled her eyes to the male.

"She'll be fine. As long as he doesn't try anything." sighed Sai as he pushed his glasses up and watched the movie title flash upon the screen.

The Dark Knight

"I love this movie…" sighed the brunette as she leaned back, ready to watch the movie comfortably.

* * *

"So, Cagalli do you have a boyfriend?" asked Yuuna as they walked towards the snack shack.

"No, I'm single. Why do you ask?" questioned Cagalli as she looked at him.

"Just wondering…so…have you ever had a boyfriend?" asked Yuuna once again.

"No. what is this, question Cagalli time?" asked Cagalli with a smile as she waited for the girl whom handed out tickets to get back to serve them.

"Just innocent questions." smiled Yuuna, he seemed even more pleased when told she had never dated.

"Okay then…could I please have two boxes of candy corn and a large bag of popcorn?" asked Cagalli politely as she looked at the girl across the counter.

"One minute." stated the girl as she turned and started to grab two boxes and place them on the counter and place some popcorn in a bag.

"So, Cagalli-"

"Here you go. And Yuuna stop trying to pick p girls." stated the one in front of them making Cagalli laugh. "That will be eight dollars."

"Here you go, and thank you."

"Your welcome."

* * *

"Excuse me." asked a voice from behind.

"Yes, what is it?" asked Miriallia as her eyes remained on the screen.

"Hath doth seen a golden haired madam? Thy by looking for thee." stated the voice, soft and velvet with each word.

"If your talking around Cagalli she's over at the snack shack getting food. And if you see her tell her to grab some more pineapple crush pop." stated Miriallia with a wave of a hand toward the stand.

"Tis be obliged." spoke the male with a soft thankful grin as he headed away.

"Sure, sure….."

"Miriallia?"

"What is it now Sai?"

"Who was that?" he asked as he looked to the brunette.

"What are you talking about?" asked Miriallia as she looked over to him. "Wasn't that you?"

"No. I've never seen him before. Look." stated the male as both Miriallia and he looked behind to the retreating figure. His walk was elegant, his hair mixed in with the night his pale skin was shown easily against the light from the screen.

"He's got some weird taste in clothes…" stated Auel as he looked as well.

"They look like the ones in Cagalli's closet." stated Miriallia.

"What?" asked Sai.

"Cagalli has a wardrobe full of old clothes that date back a few centuries. And his kind of look like the kind in her closet. Just better shape." said Miriallia as she watched him disappear among the cars.

* * *

"Would you mind coming to my car to drop this off?" asked Yuuna. "It's only three down from yours." he smiled as he pointed to his popcorn.

"Okay." smiled Cagalli as she followed him blindly.

"It's the purple 1980's mustang."

"The 70's were better." stated Cagalli as they got close to the car. "Well…the late 60's were good too."

"I like my car."

"That's good I guess. Is that one it, the one with a happy face spray painted on the back with its middle finger up?" asked the blonde.

"Thanks to my ex-girlfriend."

"Sounds like something I would do."

"…"

"I'm kidding."

"Would you hold this for me?" asked Yuuna as he passed her a drink and another bag of popcorn.

"Okay." stated Cagalli as she watched him open up his door. "You parked in the darkest past. You can barely see your car back here…"

"That's the point." stated Yuuna with a smug smile.

"What do you mean-" instantly Cagalli was cut off as Yuuna forced her against the car, his body pressing hard against her. His lips open hers.

* * *

"Excuse me, madam."

"What do you want now-" she instantly stopped talking as she looked upon the strangers face with awe.

"Hath doth see a golden hairs female?" asked the male as he played his charm upon her. His eyes melted her entire soul ay once.

"T-that way. With Y-Yuuna…" she stammered as she blushed.

"Yuuna? Who tis be that?" he questioned as looked at her.

"A player…"

"Player? Tis as in the noble games?"

"What? No, he's like…a player. I don't know…he plays around with girls. Uses them for sex and money. That kind of stuff. Did anyone ever tell you speak funny?" said the female.

"That be what a player tis?"

"Yeah. I bet he's already all over her. She doesn't look like the type to be like that with him."

"All over?"

"Yeah…wow. Your kind of slow. He's probably trying to get down her pants."

"…Against thee will?"

"Oh probably."

"…"

"She won't be the first-WHOA!" she exclaimed as she looked around to find him gone. As she gazed over towards Yuuna's car she say him sprinting.

"I feel bad for Yuuna…oh well. Back to eating.."

* * *

"Where could he have gone!" asked Lacus as she gazed at Kira.

"I don't know…Damn it!" swore Kira as he and Lacus drove around.

"You don't think he'd go look for Cagalli. Do you?"

"…That's exactly where he would go!" yelled Kira as he took a sharp U-turn and started to speed down the highway.

* * *

"Yuuna! GET OFF ME!" yelled Cagalli as she struggled against the larger boy.

"Cagalli, be my girlfriend!"

"Are you insane! I just met you the other day. Now…GET AWAY!" yelled the blonde as she felt her hoodie get pulled off. "STOP-" but her voice was muffled by his large had as he tried to get her pants off.

"Cagalli, you know you want me…" he smiled as his mouth attacked her neck.

"Mmmhmhmgggerg." (??)

"Cagalli this won't hurt….much…" smiled Yuuna as he pushed her pants a ways down.

"…" tears streamed down her cheeks as she tried to kick him away.

"Just stay calm-" Yuuna's voice was cut off when he was thrown off the blonde.

"Tis you be right. What thy will do will hurt thee….much." snarled a voice in front of Yuuna as they cracked their knuckles.

"Who the hell are you!" yelled Yuuna as he glared at the shorter male.

"Thy name?"

"Yes, your name!"

"Athrun Zala. Doth try not to forget." smiled Athrun in a sadistic way as he went to punch the younger male.

* * *

"TURN HERE!" yelled Lacus as she pointed down the dirt road.

* * *

"Cagalli's been gone a while. I hope she's okay…"

"Maybe you should go look for her?" asked Sai as he looked to Miriallia.

"I'll be right-"

"AHHHHHHHH!" came a loud and shrill scream that mixed in with the sound of screeching tires.

"What the hell!" yelled Auel as he stood up.

"THAT SOUNDED LIKE CAGALLI!" yelled Miriallia as she jumped off the car and started to run towards the other end of the parking lot. While others looked out their windows or ignored it. Auel, Sai, and sting followed close behind.

* * *

"CAGALLI!" yelled Kira as he jumped out of his car and ran toward where she was on the ground and someone was helping her up and another body on the ground.

"Kira?" questioned Cagalli as she pulled her hand away from Athruns awaiting hand and looked behind him.

"I knew I should have killed you when I had the chance! What the hell did you do to my sister!" yelled Kira as he ran toward Athrun, grabbed him by his shirt collar and smashed him into the side of the car.

"CAGALLI!" yelled Miriallia as she ran and stopped in front of Cagalli while Lacus walked out of the car and hurried over toward the blonde.

"MIRIALLIA!" yelled the blonde as she clutched onto her friend.

"I am so sorry, I knew letting you go alone with him would end horribly. Are you alright? Did he touch you? Did he hurt you? He didn't rape you did he?!" questioned Miriallia as she looked the blonde over while Lacus picked up Cagalli's things and slowly helped Cagalli get dressed.

"I'm fine, and yes he did touch me. No I'm not hurt and no he didn't get that far….thank you Lacus." said Cagalli as Lacus's hand touched Cagalli's face her eyes filled with sadness.

"Cagalli, are you sure your alright?" questioned Lacus as she looked her over the same as Miriallia.

"I would have been worse if not for that- KIRA STOP!" yelled Cagalli as she instantly stood up and ran over to where the two males were no fighting near the tree line. People started to gather slowly.

"CAGALLI DON'T YOU'LL GET HURT!" yelled Lacus as she and Miriallia ran towards the fight.

* * *

"HA! Thee have still not forgiven thy for what thee did so long ago!" yelled Athrun as he just missed one of Kira's punches.

"OF COURSE I HAVE. BUT WHAT YOU JUST DID TO CAGALLI IS UNFORGIVEABLE!"

"I HATH DONE NOTHING OF SORTS TO THE LASS. BUT THY SAVED HER FROM THAT VILE THING KNOWN AS YUUNA!"

"DON'T LIE TO ME ATHRUN!"

"HATH NOT BEEN LYING!"

"KIRA! ENOUGH!" yelled Cagalli as she ran towards the two.

"CAGALLI STAY AWAY!" yelled Kira as he went to punch Athruns chest.

"NO!" yelled the blonde as she ran between the two.

"CAGALLI MOVE!" yelled Kira as he tried to stop or avoid her.

"DAMN!" yelled Athrun as he threw his arms around her body and flung her behind him as Kira's fist landed straight into his back.

The sound of bones breaking could be heard. Athruns face was only inches from Cagalli's neck. His lips slowly got closer towards her jugular before he instantly stopped and rolled over onto his side coughing. Kira stood petrified as he looked at the two. Cagalli looking at Athrun and then him. While Athrun gazed at the sky.

"Cagalli…." he whispered as he ran over to her. "WHY DID YOU GET IN THE WAY!" he yelled as he shook her.

"BECAUSE HE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING BUT SAVE ME FROM YUUNA!" yelled the blonde as she looked at her brother with hatred.

"….what?" Kira looked blankly towards his younger sister.

"Yuuna tried to rape me! He came out of no where and stopped Yuuna! KIRA HE SAVED ME!" yelled Cagalli as she looked at Athrun and watched him squint in pain.

"Save…you?"

"YES!" she yelled once more as she looked over to Miriallia and Lacus who stopped beside them. By now a few dozen people had come to see what was happening.

"…" Kira remained silent, trying to figure out why Athrun had pulled Cagalli behind him. Why would he have protected her.

"Kira. I think it's best if we take both Cagalli and Athrun home. Miriallia-"

"I can take Cagalli's car home for the night if you want." she stated as she looked at the two.

"Would you?"

"Yes. It would be no problem at all." stated Miriallia as she looked at her blonde friend. "Cagalli, are you sure your alright?" questioned Miriallia as she hugged Cagalli.

"I'm fine…trust me." smiled Cagalli. "But I can't say the same for Yuuna." she stated Bitterly.

"I'm soo sorry, I heard rumours going around that he'd raped some girls. But you know…they were just…"

"It's ok, you weren't sure and you did warn me."

"I'll deal with that tomorrow." stated Kira as he looked to Yuuna wincing on the ground in pain.

"Kira could you help me with him?" asked Lacus as she lifted Athruns arms into the air while Kira grabbed the middle section of the vampires body and flung it over his shoulders. Cagalli and Lacus watched in horrification as Kira tossed the boy into the car without much care.

"Come on, Cagalli." smiled Lacus as she guided to the blonde away.

"But what about them? What they saw-"

"Don't worry. I'll deal with that in a little while. First lets get Athrun home before he awakes. He needs blood." stated Lacus as she and Cagalli go into the gold car.

"Blood?" questioned the blonde as they drove away.

* * *

**Four Hours Later**

* * *

"Lacus, why do you pity him so much?" asked Kira as he walked through the opened door toward where Lacus sat in a large chair next to Athruns bed as she pumped a needle full of red liquid into his arm.

"Because no matter what Kira, Athrun is still Athrun. No matter what he does I can never hate him, same as you. Same as Cagalli." smiled the girl as she tied her hair high.

"Never compare him to me, or even Cagalli. We are nothing like what he is!"

"If you have any care for Sin at all, don't leave him in darkness. It's not fair to show someone the sun and then banish him from it. Even the devil may cry when he looks around hell and realizes that he's there alone." stated Lacus as Kira looked at her, threw his arms into the air looked as if he were to yell but instead walked out swiftly.

"Kira…" sighed Lacus as she looked back to Athrun. "I hope your patient." smiled Lacus as he gazed up at her silently.

"Tis I whom have all the time in the world." he joked as he gazed towards the ceiling. His body began to move as he sat up, the sheets lay still as he did so. His eyes looked to the girl beside him. The sense of happiness washed over him then disappeared as he watched her touch the ring placed upon her finger.

"I'm sorry Athrun, for what has happened to you over these years." spoke Lacus as she placed her hands in her lap and gazed into his face.

"It seems you have eaten tonight. Tell me…it wasn't that boy….was it?" asked the female as she looked curiously at him.

"Tis not be him. I never touch the males. Not once hath I touched. You know the females is what I be after."

"Athrun…"

"Worry not my dear Lacus, princess of the olden lands. Songstress of thy ages. What I hath fed tonight be not mortal but large brown animal."

"You ate a bear…" she stated with a questioning voice as she looked into his eyes. To shocked to understand why.

"T'was that, or the cat." he stated plainly as the black cat lay next to him.

"Where did he come from?" she asked.

"He be in the room." he spoke as he looked at her.

"I wonder…" she murmured as she looked into the creatures eyes.

"You seem to be feeling better. Has your ribs healed?" she asked as she looked at him.

"Correct."

"That's good news." she smiled. "I wouldn't worry about Kira to much. He'll come around at some point the will see that you are still the same as you have always been."

"All that we see or seem, Is but a dream within a dream." he said as he gazed out into the night.

"That's Edgar Allan Poe. Right?" came a voice from behind.

Both Athrun and Lacus turned their heads to see Cagalli hiding in the doorframe looking embarrassed unsure if she should come into the room or not. Athrun gazed at her in disbelief. Instead of him looking for her, she came to him. But then again all females did. Even Lacus. No woman could just leave him alone. After all even in this world, he was still the most powerful creature there was. Next to Kira.

"Thee be correct." he stated as he looked at her.

"Cagalli, come here. I'd like you to meet someone." spoke Lacus as she held out her hand towards the blonde.

Athrun on the other hand looked disbelieving towards her. Kira had tried effortlessly to keep them from ever meeting. But now, Lacus was disobeying Kira's orders. Cagalli looked unsure of what to do, but she slowly began to walk towards where Lacus and Athrun sat. her eyes remained on Lacus and the ground the entire time. Scared to look into Athruns eyes.

"Cagalli, I'd like you to meet Athrun Zala." stated Lacus as she held Cagalli's hand. Cagalli on the other hand looked straight at the male on the bed. She had been right. This man was the same one as in the portrait on the second floor.

"…." she remained silent unsure of what was going on. But looking into his eyes she knew right away the dreams she had been having the past few days had been of him. "Have we met before…" she stated as she looked at him confused.

"Indeed." he spoke as he looked more intently towards her.

"Cagalli…do you remember anything?" asked Lacus as she tightened her grip on the blondes hand.

"No." she lied as she smiled at the elder female.

"Is that so…"

"Nothing makes us so lonely as our secrets." stated Athrun as he gazed at the blonde girl.

"Can I ask you a question?" asked Cagalli as she looked at him once more.

"Matters what tis the question." he stated as he looked at her.

"Why did you save me from Yuuna? I mean it wasn't like I was going to die or anything…" she said while Lacus also looked at her and then at Athrun in the same wondering way.

"Do thee believe in fate?" asked Athrun as he looked to Cagalli while she looked at him confused.

"No." she stated rather plainly while Lacus looked at her bewildered.

"Why be that?"

"Because I do not like the fact that I'm not in control of my life."

"Thy believes in fate." spoke Athrun as his hands glided down the cats back. Soon enough Cagalli had found herself sitting in the place where Lacus had been while the pink haired woman stood outside the door along with Kira unbeknown to the two people inside the room.

"Why would you believe in such a thing?" remarked Cagalli.

"Tis what brought thee to I that fateful night you released I. Tis also what brought I to thee on this most moonlit night."

"Your saying fate brought you to me…" she said unbelieving.

"Indeed."

"That sounds really stupid." she replied in a flat monotone voice.

"Tis the truth. My dear. Thee hath released I when I be close to death. Then thy rescued thee princess when the dragons hand grasped her neck."

"**One**. I didn't even mean to save you. **Two**. I'm not some princess. **Three**. What?" she questioned unable to understand his old way of English.

"…." he remained silent.

"Why did you really save me."

"Does thee want the truth?" he questioned malaise dripped from his voice.

"Obviously…"

"No vampire would let thee go."

"What does that mean?"

"Thee tis be thee only human ever to spark my interest. Thee's blood is rare. One of a kind. Be'ith the only kind I seek."

"Wait…" she interrupted as she watched him pet the cat.

"…."

"You mean…you thought of me as FOOD! That's the only reason why you saved me!" she yelled as she stood up, her hands crashing down upon the chairs arm. Slowly sliding backwards as she did so.

"Tis there be another reason?" he question. But her reply was a hard slap across his face. It had harmed her more then had done him. He remained the same, looking at her with bewildered eyes.

"YOU ARE THE MOST….URG! I WISH I HADN'T SAVED YOU! YOU…YOU…YOU….URHHH!" she yelled as she stormed out of the room past both Kira and Lacus down the hall with the white cat following behind. The door slamming below was evident.

"I would rather to fight the demon lord himself then to face my sisters wrath." stated Kira as he leaned against the door frame and looked to Kira.

"Afraid? She be but only a human. A girl at that." stated Athrun with mock as he rolled his eyes to the thought of a human woman harming him.

"She'll find a way…you don't know Cagalli." smiled Kira. Almost looking forward to what was going to happen to Athrun.

"No one shall harm I. not even thee. I am immortal. I am thy king. Tomorrow I shall return to my chair upon heavens doors and reclaim this land. I be not afraid of some human child."

"This isn't the same world as you knew. This one is more fearsome then the last. More deadly. Woman of this time know love, and know how it can melt ones frozen heart. And then brake it faster then you can comprehend."

"What words do you speak of?"

"I bet she's plotting your downfall as we speak."

"What can one…no a hundred do against I? woman's powers may hath doth changed. But they still be woman. No woman can harm I."

"I wasn't thinking of a woman Athrun. I was thinking more on the lines of men. Vampiric men." stated Kira in a tone that reflected his hate towards the bedridden male.

"Let them come." he stated as he looked out the window.

* * *

"Hello? Shiho. Yes it's Cagalli. I was wondering….is Yzak there?" asked the blonde as she smiled evily out her window. Looking forward to the day that would come.

* * *

_End of this chapter sorry it to so long._

_But really you all have to understand. I have four diploma exams this semester including I do have a life. Which means I'm not constantly on this. Also…please understand no matter how many times you ask me to hurry up….I won't do it. Lol. Just to put that out there._

_Also!!\_

_These will be monthly up-dates. Because It normally takes me a while to write one and since I need an editor that can work in a time span of like a day. It will have a few mistakes. Sorry. But my computer doesn't have spell check so try not to tell me what I did wrong. Because I'm not a professional writer so this won't be perfect!_

_I'm only a teenager! GEEZ…and I don't even like English class…_

_Try not to be so hard on me okay. Last time people did that I got fed up and stopped writing._

_ANYWAYS…_

_Here is what Athrun says for those who have major issues with the language. The black stuff in **(BRACKETS) **is what we would consider what he would be saying in our time._

--

"She hath return to me…" he smiled as he slowly departed down even further.

**(She has returned to me.)**

"Alex, tis that what she named you?" questioned Athrun as he glanced down at the creature as he appeared beside it.

**(Alex, is that what she had named you?)**

"That be all you speak?"

**(Is that all you can say?)**

"Tis at least, you know where madam be off too?" questioned the blunette as he looked down to the creature then towards the door. The same horrid sound of a lion appeared once more.

**(Do you at least know where madam(Cagalli) is going?)**

"Movies? What be that?" asked the male as he looked confused to the creature.

**(Movies? What's that?)**

"Tis that so?"

**(Is that so?)**

"Maybe it tis thee time for thy to meet thee bonny lass." stated Athrun as he looked down towards the cat.

**(Maybe it's time for me to meet the girl.)**

"…Doth not judge I."

**(DON'T JUDGE ME!) **had to put in capital locks. Favourite saying ever….

"Thy leave once at twilight." he stated smugly as he looked towards the large windows in the living room then towards his hands. "Then it shall be time to feast…" he smiled as he walked towards the stairs to await the sunset.

**(I'll leave once it's twilight**)(A/N - Twilight is a time after sunset. Right when its just getting dark. A time when it's really hard for humans to see.)  
**(Then it will be the time to eat.)**

"Hath doth seen a golden haired madam? Thy by looking for thee." stated the voice, soft and velvet with each word.

**(Have you seen a blonde girl? I'm looking for her.)**

"Tis be obliged." spoke the male with a soft thankful grin as he headed away.

**(Thank you.)**

"Hath doth see a golden hairs female?" asked the male as he played his charm upon her. His eyes melted her entire soul ay once.

**(Have you seen a blonde girl?)**

"Yuuna? Who tis be that?" he questioned as looked at her.

**(Yuuna? Who's is that?)**

"Player? Tis as in the noble games?"

**(A player? Like as in sports?) **

"That be what a player tis?"

**(That's what a player is?)**

"…Against thee will?"  
**(Against her will?)**

"Tis you be right. What thy will do will hurt thee….much."

**(You're right. What I will do to you will hurt, a lot)**

"HA! Thee have still not forgiven thee for what thy did so long ago!" yelled Athrun as he just missed one of Kira's punches.

**(Ha! You still haven't forgiven me for what I did so long ago!)**

"I HATH DONE NOTHING OF SORTS TO THE LASS. BUT THY SAVED HER FROM THAT VILE THING KNOWN AS YUUNA!"

**(I have don't nothing to her! But saved her from the vile thing known as Yuuna!)**

"HATH NOT BEEN LYING!"

**(I'M NOT LYING!)**

"Worry not my dear Lacus, princess of the olden lands. Songstress of thy ages. What I hath fed tonight be not mortal but large brown animal."

**(Don't worry Lacus, Princess of the olden days. Songstress of the ages. What I had eaten tonight was not human. But a large brown animal.)**

"Tis nothing to apologize for. Tis thy whom had brought the fate upon thyself." he stated as he looked at her.

**(Don't need to apologize. I brought my own fate upon myself.)**

"Tis not be him. I never touch the males. Not once hath I touched. You know the females is what I be after."

**(It wasn't him. I never touch guys. Not once have I touched them. I'm after the girls.)**

"Thy believes in fate."

**(I believe in fate.)**

Tis what brought thee to I that fateful night you released I. Tis also what brought I to thee on this most moonlit night."

**(It's what brought you to me, the night that you released me. It's also what brought me to you on this moonlit night.)**


	9. Blood

**Chapter Eight: Blood**

* * *

Cagalli gazed silently out the classroom window to the rain that poured harshly down onto the ground soaking the earth with every drop. Miriallia gazed towards the black board glancing back every now and again to the blond female next to her. As Yzak spoke about Hitler and then switched topic about what had actually triggered the first world war and how because of the first war it had led to the acceptance of Hitler he was rudely interrupted.

"Professor…" spoke a female as she looked silently towards the front of the class her hand shaking slightly.

"What is it?" he asked, his voice sharper then usual.

"Well, you said last month about myths and legends before right? Well since it's so close to Halloween….I was wondering-"

"If I could take class time to talk about stories?" he snapped, half the students in the class flinched backwards when his words left his mouth.

"Well…"

"Alright." he stated simply as he snapped his book shut and walked over towards his desk and placed it down. "Aiman, Mackenzie. Get the projector." stated Yzak as he pulled down a large white screen from the front of the board.

The whole class remained silent as they gazed towards Yzak in Ahh. They had never seen him actually let a student have their own way. Cagalli even looked dumbfounded as Rusty stopped next to her to plug in the projector then stand up. She moved her books slightly so he could place a few unnecessary items upon her desk while he figured out how to set it up while Miguel simply watched and removed the cap from the projector lens.

"Thanks." spoke Rusty as he gave her a small smile as he took the items off her desk and place them in the back room.

"No problem.." said Cagalli as she watched him silently.

"Cagalli…" whispered Miriallia as she looked towards the blonde.

"Yes?" questioned Cagalli as she smiled towards the brunette.

"Are you alright…I mean from last night?" asked Miriallia.

"I'm fine…"

"I heard Yuuna was taken to the jail house last night. He was charged for attempted rape and for rape from the other girls that confessed what he did to them earlier this morning."

"That's why that jerk isn't here."

"Cagalli…"

"Miriallia."

"Who was that guy who saved you last night?" asked Miriallia as she fumbled with her pencil.

"An _old_ friend of my brothers." stated Cagalli as she looked at Miriallia.

"They didn't seem to friendly…" said Miriallia as she looked at Cagalli disbelieving.

"Well…I don't know everything myself. But what I do know that he and Lacus were to be married but something happened and he was gone for a while. So their engagement was broken off. Then around that time Kira and Lacus met. Then they got together, their waiting to have their wedding. But something happened between those two, Kira won't tell me anything."

"Why not ask that guy…uh…what is his name?"

"Athrun."

"Like Athrun Zala?"

"Yes."

"Is he like the great grandson or-"

"Something like that." said Cagalli as she looked ahead.

"It was weird how he came to your rescue. Like a knight in shining armour and you like a princess."

"I wouldn't call him a knight. He only saved me for his own gain." stated Cagalli dryly.

"What do you mean-"

"Lights off. We will begin now. Who can tell me what this picture on the slide is?" asked Yzak as he clicked a small button in his hand and looked at the class waiting for them to answer.

The picture was of a large dragon, it looked neither like a drawing nor a photoshopped image. This looked one hundred percent real. It's head looked to be about almost five metres long and two and a half metres wide. It's teeth glistened as it's mouth opened. Red eyes stared back at the class. It towered over trees and it was surrounded by death and decay. It's long snake like body wrapped between trees and around rock its back legs stood firm to the ground while it's front held stiff to a tree.

"It looks so real…" stated Miriallia as she leaned as close as she could to inspect the picture even more.

"A bit too real…" muttered Cagalli as she gave Yzak a questioning look.

"That would be a dragon." stated Rusty with a small smirk as his feet were placed upon the desk and he leaned slowly back in his chair as he had a hat in his face. Not even looking at the screen but instead at the ceiling.

"Correct." stated Yzak as he looked towards the male. "Now, what do you know of dragons?" asked Yzak as he looked to the rest of the class.

"They breath fire." stated a dark female.

"They were slain by knights." said another male.

"They never existed."

"They kidnapped princess."

"They are all dead."

"They eat cows."

"Burn down villages."

"Can speak many languages."

"Are as large as the dinosaurs."

"Alight, who believes these creatures actually existed and who believes they are just myths?" asked Yzak. Half the class raised their hands for them being real, while the other half thought of them being myths.

"Professor. What do you believe?" asked Miriallia as she looked at her teacher.

"There is no proof that dragons ever existed. No bones, DNA, or proof. As for the knights, does anyone actually believe a measly human could harm a 30 foot creature with the weapons back then, including ones that breathed fire? Thought not. I believe, those knights probably did think they saw a dragon but only through hallucinogens."

"Sir, are you saying everyone was on drugs back in the day? What about the head of the dragon they would bring back as proof" asked Cagalli as she looked at Yzak.

"If you were told to kill a dragon in a far off land. You'd be freaking out. They used them to calm their nerves. And the dragons head would probably be some exotic animal that no one had ever seen. And when on drugs an anaconda would look a lot like a dragon, would it not?" spoke Yzak.

"He's right." said Rusty as he looked to Meer who applied another layer of nail polish.

"Next." stated Yzak as he clicked the button. This time the picture was of a large half man half wolf creature. "What's the name of this one?" asked Yzak.

"WEREWORLF!" yelled Sai as he sat in the front row.

"Yes, but don't use so much…excitement…next time." stated Yzak as he looked down at him. "So, what's a common misconception on werewolves?"

"They are cursed."

"Silver bullets can kill them."

"If I shot you with a silver bullet you'd die pretty quick too." stated Cagalli as she looked at the girl in front who had said that. When that was said most of the class broke out in laughter even Rusty gave a stifled laugh.

"They were bitten by a wolf."

"Only transform at night."

"Evil creatures."

"Does anyone know where this thought had come from?" asked Yzak as he looked at the students.

"…" the whole class remained silent. Even Rusty.

"Did it come from the people who are completely covered with thick brown hair from head to toe?" asked Miriallia.

"Exactly. Back then people hadn't known better, feared change. So anything different they feared and didn't bother to go near. They judged people worse back then, then they do now. Dark times."

"I have a friend like that. But he's no different from any of us. He's still human, he's so sweet. And his hugs are the best!" smiled a bleach blonde girl from the far back corner.

"Now, the next slide-"

* * *

"Could you tell me what room Cagalli Yula Athha is in right now?" asked a tall male as he leaned on the counter as he looked to the old lady with grey hair behind a large computer screen.

"What business do you have?" she asked without looking up.

"I'm her brother. I need to give her something." stated Kira as he looked at her.

"…" she remained silent as she gazed towards the male as he dripped with rain. He looked more like a model as he stood there then the government worker that he was. "Just leave what ever it is here, I'll call her down to the office once her class is over." she stated simply as she typed upon her keyboard.

"I also need to talk to her…"

"Leave a message."

"It's not something I can write on paper."

"Voice mail."

"I'd rather in person."

"Just wait around."

"I have to go to work."

"You should have thought of that earlier."

"Lady-" stated Kira rather rudely, starting to get annoyed with the woman before him before he got interrupted

"Excuse me… it's a family emergency." spoke Lacus as she appeared behind Kira.

"L-Lacus Cl-"

"If you let him go through I'll give you an autograph." smiled the pink haired female as she looked to the older female.

"She should be in room 109. Yzak Joule, history."

"Thank you." stated Kira as he walked down the hall, while Lacus pulled out a pen and wrote the lady before her a few autographs.

* * *

"We've gone through 30 myths now. And this one here is out last who can tell me what it is.?" asked Yzak as he clicked the button to show a picture of a young male with white fangs shaggy blue hair, skin so pale you could see through it. Bending over the body of a young female, blood everywhere and the male looking directly at them. Green eyes glaring coldly. Cagalli knew this time this was no fake, this was a real picture.

"Athrun…" she murmured as she looked at the male on the white screen. Rusty paled even more then he had before, Meer looked dreamily toward the screen while Miguel smiled slightly.

"No, this creature is not classified as Athrun. His name might be Athrun. Who knows. Now who knows what myth this is-" Yzak asked before another voice spoke.

"It would be a vampire. Creature of the night. Devils advocate." stated a figure in the doorway as they leaned against the door frame.

"That's correct. **Kira**. May I ask what-"

"I need to borrow Cagalli for a moment. Would that be alright _professor_ Joule?" asked Kira as he looked to the screen on the wall and then to Cagalli who sat almost petrified in the back row. "Cagalli." stated Kira loudly before she came to, and slowly walked towards the front and out of the door to where Kira was.

* * *

"Who was that?" murmured the class as each of the girls looked towards one another while Miriallia glanced over to Yzak whom had snapped a piece of chalk within his hand. This had not gone unnoticed by the small group in the corner of the room.

* * *

"K-Kira? What are you-" questioned Cagalli as she looked to her brother.

"Lacus and I won't be back till late tonight." stated Kira plainly as he looked to his younger sister.

"Is that so, you could have just left me a mess-"

"I don't want you to be alone with him." he bluntly stated as he looked away from her.

"Kira?"

"I know Lacus told you this morning there is nothing to worry about. But I don't trust him alone with you, not yet. I want you to bring a friend, or two…three…a small group. So that he won't try anything. He shouldn't come near you if you're surrounded by more humans. He doesn't like when he's at a disadvantage."

"I can take care of myself.."

"I know you can, I'm not saying you can't Cagalli."

"Sounds like it to me-"

"CAGALLI!" yelled Kira as he looked at her. "He is not one of those humans you hang around with! He's dangerous! A monster! He can kill you as easily as I can without even being seen! You need to understand that you should fear him, not pity or think lightly of him!" snapped the brunette as he frightened Cagalli, she had never seen him this angry in her entire life. This had been a first for her. But she knew he was right, Athrun was not someone you could just take lightly he was a vampire from the late centuries brought into the future. His beliefs and what he thinks and knows was different from now then back then.

"I understand. I already asked Shiho to come over. I'll ask Miriallia during lunch time. Okay?" stated the blonde as she looked him in the eyes.

"Do you promise?" pleaded Kira.

"Yes. But where are you going? I mean your in a suit and you have a tie on…"

"I'm going to a meeting, seems the higher ups like what I do. Lacus will come along as well just in case that's not exactly what they want to talk to me about."

"What do you mean…"

"They don't fully trust someone my age to be so…"

"Brilliant, excel at everything, overall perfect?" mocked the blonde.

"Yes…" sighed the male as he rubbed his temples.

"Oh. Yes before I forget, Yzak and Dearka are also coming over."

"To the house?" asked Kira.

"Yes, I've asked them to come over to….help. With something."

"As long as Athrun isn't dead when I return its fine."

"I don't understand. You say you hate him, but you never wish to kill him. I don't understand-"

"I never once said I hated him. I just don't trust him. Times are different, the reason why I didn't want you two to meet and for him to die where he was, was because I didn't want your life to be ruined right away I wished for you to have a different life then the one left by our parent-" Kira was cut short when the schools bell had rung and students started to pile out of the classroom endlessly. The first out of the history class had been Rusty whom smiled towards Kira as he gave a short wave and walked away. Next thing Cagalli knew Kira was gone and Miriallia was next to her.

"Where did your brother go?" she asked as she passed Cagalli's books to her.

"He had a meeting in the capital." stated the blonde as she and Miriallia walked towards their lockers.

* * *

Cagalli stared silently at the wooden door of her home. The day had gone surprisingly fast, the rain behind her showered down harder each passing moment. Just as she was about to grab the door handle the door flew open startling the blonde. As she stepped backwards in alarm there stood a shirtless Athrun. Water dripped down his chest while a town wrapped around his shoulders his hair in a damp mess.

"T'was amazing to watch thee stand here. But do thy want to catch a cold?" he question in his velvety voice as he looked down at her.

"What would you care, after all…I'm _food_" she stated angrily as she stepped inside listening to him close the door behind her.

"Thee should look out for thy health after all…thee be human. And thee brother would kill thy if I got thee sick." he stated as he watched her climb the stairs slowly water dripping down from her hair.

"Good." she muttered as she started to head up to the second leave.

Athrun watched her silently, his emerald never leaving her retreating figure. He let out a low sigh as he watched her disappear. He looked down to his right to see the black cat sitting next to him silently. It looked back up towards his face and then to the stairs and back to him. Almost say, go after her.

"Tis what I deserve, I spoke such words to the Madame. Thee may never speakith to I again." he replied as he wandered towards the living room to look out the large windows.

* * *

"ARGGG!" screamed the blonde as she slammed the door shut, only a matter of time before he would regret calling her…food.

"Oh! You're here…" she said with a small smile as she looked to the white fluffy cat that sat upon the bed looking at her. Almost amused at her wet figure.

Cagalli dropped her bag next to the door then started to strip and peel off all her wet clothing piece by piece. As she passed her large mirror on her way to the closet she looked herself over as she stood in front of the mirror. Examining her own appearance.

"No wonder he only saw me as food…there's nothing else really to look at." she muttered as she looked herself up and down one last time before going into her large closet the cat following behind.

"Rouge what should I wear?" asked the blonde to the small creature as she gazed around. "How about…Pj's?"

"Meow!" was the only reply.

"Pyjama's it is!" laughed Cagalli as she pulled out a pair of white pyjama bottoms and then a red tank top while slipping on a pair of black fuzzy cat slippers. "Lets go get you something to eat." smiled the blonde before putting on a large black zip up hoodie that was slightly open and had ORB written across it before lifting up the white cat.

"Meow."

"I bet Alex is hungry too…" she mused as she walked out of her bedroom.

* * *

Cagalli walked silently into the kitchen and pulled out three small dishes. Two for food and one for water. She placed a place mat on the floor where she would have the dishes as to not get the floor dirty. She then looked around for the dry food Lacus had bought, she then put some in each dish and placed it down on the ground then turned to get the water. As she was filling the glass dish she could hear two cats now eating away at their food. Just as she turned off the taps and turned around she had been caught off guard there behind her only inches away was Athrun. Now fully clothed. Somehow the ancient garments looked quiet good upon him. Cagalli instantly shook her head trying to diminish such thoughts.

"Why are you standing there?" asked Cagalli as she looked to the vampire.

"Thee be hungry." he stated coldly as he looked down at her, when what she was wearing. Instantly he arched a brow. "What do thee be wearing?" he asked, you could hear the hint of amusement.

"Clothes." she stated as she went around him and then slowly placed the dish full of water between the two felines.

"Thee future has such…odd attire. Women from my time never would they wear…pants." he stated as he looked down at her.

"Would you stop speaking so weird!"

"I be not speaking weird." he stated alarmed at her accusation.

"Yes you are…it's like you're a walking Shakespeare play." she stated dryly as she walked passed him. "And how did you know I was hungry?"

"Thy hath always talked in such ways. Through time thy dialect will change. As thee brothers and lady Lacus's did. I hath heard thee's stomach growl." he pointed out as he looked at her rummage through the fridge for cold pizza.

"Oh…" she stated. A bit embarrassed now.

"Tis what you be doing now?" he asked as he followed her out of the kitchen. Unsure of her next move. Never in his life had he been forced to live under the same roof as a human girl, and also a human in which he wasn't allowed to bite. Even though through all of that, he found her interesting beyond belief she was unusual. Her hair was short but cute, she wore pants and not skirts. She spoke foul language when she fell down the stairs in the morning, she talked to everyone casually. She was rude towards her brother, and treated Lacus like a sister. Well…more of a mother. It was a new experience for him, he enjoyed watching her. Such as when he had seen her earlier that day.

* * *

_Athrun had just stepped out of the shower, also a new experience for him. He'd often taken baths since he'd been locked in that room but he first feared the shower. It wasn't until Lacus had reassured him that everything will be alright. _

_As he walked out into the large room of his he caught a glimpse of blonde hair run towards the house in a fast pace trying to out match the rain. The towel hung loosely around his hip as he tried to get a better view of her. He watched her stop instantly at the stairs she seemed to look at them for quite a while. Athrun just shook his damp head and turned around, trying to find something to wear. As he walked back to the window he'd noticed she now stood closer to the door but not under the balcony above, she was still getting wet. She looked like a drown rat. A smile skipped across his face as he looked down towards her waiting for her next action. But she didn't move it wasn't until then he watched her sway silently that he ran out the door._

_As he grasped the door handle of the front door and pulled it open with all his might he looked down towards her, he'd had startled her. She stared back at him, unsure of what to do. He looked down at her then outside then down towards her face before asking the only thing that came to mind. _

"_T'was amazing to watch thee stand here. But do thy want to catch a cold?" he questioned as he looked down towards her flustered face._

* * *

"I'm going to go watch T.V until a few friends come over." she stated rather plainly as she carried a tall glass into the living room along with a plate full of pizza.

"T.V?" questioned Athrun as he sat a foot away from her on the couch. He watched her cross her legs and sit down firmly before looking at him give a soft giggle then grabbed a rectangular object before hitting a button on it.

"It a thing where people can watch shows….How do I explain this to you…It's like moving pictures and plays." she stated as she watched his face turn to horror once the television had turned on. His eyes looked like the size of dinner plates. Never had she seen anyone look or give a look like that towards anything. A smile graced her lips, then laughter, and then tears formed in her eyes as she watched him look to her confused of what she was laughing about.

"What tis be so funn-" but his questioning had been interrupted when three knocks appeared on the door. Just as Athrun was about to get up to answer it Cagalli instantly flew from her seat placing the food down and ran towards the door.

"I'LL GET IT!" she stated as she looked back towards him and then towards the door evilly.

* * *

"I don't like leaving them alone together.." stated Kira as he kept his eyes on the road his hands gripping the steering wheel.

"Kira, I assure you. Cagalli will be perfectly fine, after all she had friends coming over. Yes?" spoke Lacus softly as she leaned over and touched his hand.

"…Still.."

"You need to have more faith in your sister, and Athrun. He could have attacked her at anytime as she slept. But he didn't. At least trust him…for my sake." she pleaded as she looked over towards him with saddened eyes.

"For you…"

"Thank you, Kira." smiled Lacus as she kissed him softly on the cheek.

* * *

"You're not Athrun…" stated a shocked looking Miguel as he gazed downwards at the blonde female who looked equally shocked.

"And you're defiantly not Dearka…" stated Cagalli as she looked him up and down.

"Step aside woman." said Yzak sharply as he pushed past both bodies in the door way and made his way inside the house Shiho following close behind stopping next to Cagalli.

"Cagalli! It's been a while." stated the female as she gave the blonde a quick hug before pulling her aside letting others into the house.

Dearka was the next to come in, next was Miguel, then Nicol, Heine was an unexpected guest, and the last was Rusty as he looked slowly towards the blonde indifferently then headed towards the living room where the others had been located. Cagalli slowly walked into the living room before stopping instantly at the sight before her eyes. There stood Athrun, smiling. Rusty ran towards him and hugged him, while Dearka padded him on the back, Yzak spoke a few words while Miguel gave a stifled smile and Heine talked lightly towards the blue haired male.

"What in the world…" stated the blonde as she gazed blankly towards the small group of males.

"Yzak was the only one up for hurting Athrun, and when he told Dearka…well. The others wanted to come over an see their old friend…I tried Cagalli…I guess their friendship was a bit too strong. I don't know. I expecting some blood…" stated Shiho as she looked towards the group, hand on her hip.

"Cagalli, Shiho come over here!" smiled Dearka as he waved towards the two. Shiho grasped Cagalli's hand and gave her a soft smile before entering the room.

"Cagalli, I'm sure you've met these misfits at school, but you of all people should have a better introduction." stated Dearka as he placed his arm around her shoulder. "That guy with the orange hair is Heine."

"Hello, Cagalli." smiled Heine as he bowed and kissed her hand making her blush.

"H-hello…" she smiled at him.

"That one with the horrible bed head is Rusty." stated Dearka as he pointed out the calm boy.

"Nice to see you again, Cagalli." he stated as he looked towards her.

"You too…" she spoke, she felt uneasy under his gaze.

"The old man over there is Yzak as you know, that boy next to Athrun is Miguel."

"…" Miguel stayed silent as he slightly nodded towards her.

"Hey.." she said as she looked over towards him.

"And lastly we have the great and handsome none other then Dearka-" exclaimed Dearka as he pointed towards himself before her was interrupted.

"ATHRUN!" shrieked a high pitched female voice from the doorway.

All heads turned abruptly towards the pink haired copy cat of a woman. Cagalli gazed at her with wide eyes, that was one person she hadn't expected at all. The teen before her was barely clothed, her hair was down and wet, her dress if called that clung to her. Her plat formed shoes clunked heavily on the marble floor before she latched herself onto his arm. Athrun on the other hand looked un-phased he just merely looked down at her and gave her a small nod.

"Who invited her…" exclaimed Shiho as she gave a glare towards Dearka.

"Don't look at me, I dislike her as much as you do." he stated rather bluntly as he gave an annoyed twitch towards Meer.

"Who-"

"You human, would you mind leaving? You're filling the air with a horrid smell." stated Meer as she plugged her nose and looked directly at Cagalli and gave her a horrid look.

"…What did you just say to me?" questioned the blonde as her eye started to twitch at the mere words the pink haired female had just spoke.

"I forgot, humans are stupid after all. Go away!" she stated as she looked at Cagalli once more. "Right Athrun, you want her away right?" she questioned as she looked towards the blonde and then Athrun.

"…" Athrun remained silent as he looked towards Meer.

"You- forget it!" stated Cagalli bitterly as she threw her arms into the air before storming out of the living area and towards the kitchen.

"Meer, that wasn't very nice." stated Rusty as he looked down at the girl.

"So what, she's just a human." she stated rudely.

"Be not think highly of oneself. Who be you? Why is it do thee take a resemblance towards the fair Lacus." asked Athrun as he pulled his arm free from her grip.

"I'm Meer, Meer Campbell. Well, that's my human name anyways…my real name is Meer Zala." she stated bluntly as she looked to him.

"I doth would hath remembered being married to thee. Never." state Athrun lamely as he looked at the girl.

"We're not. But I heard that Lacus and you are engaged! And I figured I could take her place. After all, I am just like her in everyway!" stated the girl as she grasped his hand.

"Fair Lacus and I be no more. Kira hath taken her away from my grasp. To compare Lacus to thee spoils her name. Lacus be kind to all." stated Athrun as he looked at her.

"I'm kind!"

"To thee humans."

"I love humans, I'm very nice to them!" she bluntly stated as she looked to him.

"And that scene with you and Cagalli just a moment ago?" asked Yzak. As he looked towards the girl.

"That's different."

"How?" asked Dearka as he looked towards her.

"Because, she is nothing more then a human used by lord Zala. She hold no meaning. She's on the same level as a maid or a common whore." stated Meer indifferently.

"Be it not for that woman…I be nothing more then bones and skin below his home." spoke Athrun harshly as he looked down at the woman.

"You were human no more then twenty years ago. Don't forget that yourself. You and Shiho are the youngest of us here. And you being older should have more respect for humans. Shiho acts more mature then yourself." stated Yzak as he stood next to the female in question.

"You're only saying that because she's your toy."

"Toy?" questioned Shiho as she lost all her calm and took one advancing step towards Meer before instantly freezing on spot.

"Cagalli.." muttered Shiho as she instantly turned her head around and then back towards where Athrun once stood. Most people in the room remained frozen, Shiho and Meer held their noses, while a few of the males stopped taking breathes.

"The idiot." muttered Yzak as he was about to leave before noticing Athrun gone. "WHERE DID ATHRUN GO!" yelled Yzak as the group looked around.

"You don't think…" asked Shiho as her face paled.

"LORD ATHRUN DON'T TOUCH HER!!! HAVE MY BLOOD INSTEAD!" yelled Meer as she ran out of the room. Shiho along with Yzak and Dearka following behind.

* * *

Cagalli had left the living area in a state of anger. She knew it was typical vampire behaviour towards humans. She had been around them half her life, she was more then used to it. But that hadn't mattered she still couldn't stand when they looked down on her when she was right there, it was the one thing she hated more then anything.

As she walked into the vast area she instantly went to the fridge. She pulled out various fruits and a large tub of ice cream.

"I need food." she stated bitterly as she pulled out a cutting board and a small knife and started to cut a few strawberries and some bananas. "Stupid whore…the Lacus want to be, God! What does that arrogant vampire see in that woman! I mean sure she looks like Lacus… but still. Is it all looks that he looks after?" questioned the girl as she stabbed her hand instead of the berry. "Shit!" muttered Cagalli as she put her bleeding palm against her mouth.

Cagalli then felt a cold hand lightly grasp her wrist and pull it away from her mouth. As Cagalli looked up her face paled. There stood Athrun looking down at her, his eyes looking directly at her wound, he slowly brought it towards his mouth.

"W-What are you doing!" exclaimed the blonde as she tried to pull her hand away.

"Should be run under cool water." he stated simply as he looked around for something.

"…" Cagalli remained silent as she watched him fidget. "Here, let me do it." stated the blonde simply as she tried to pull away.

"Kira entrusted thee to I. Now…water. Lacus spoke about something that pours it freely…" he said as he looked around trying to remember.

"Behind you, turn the tap with the blue sticker." smiled the blonde half heartedly.

"Ah!" stated the blunette as he pulled her over close to it and turned the tap slightly, feeling the later for himself. He then pulled her hand under it with more force then needed, and because so Cagalli stumbled forward a bit and her body pushed against his.

"S-sorry." she stuttered as she steadied herself. But as she looked up towards him, he remained unfazed.

"Be it alright."

"Isn't this a bother?"

"What?" he asked as he looked down towards her.

"Wow, normally you would say pardon…"

"Ah, forgive me. I told you. When surrounded by thee who speak differently my speech pattern will adapt to thees."

"Oh…right."

"What be the bother for I?"

"The smell of my blood, isn't that what you wanted once?" she asked as she watched his face closely.

"I am not breathing in. I have adapted so. When I was a missionary back when I had first become a vampire I had realized that if I do not breath in I do not smell blood. Sure I see it, it makes I crave it. But does not affect I as much."

"Oh…but you breath in to talk."

"Not through thy's nose."

"Makes sense…"

"Let me examine it…" he stated as he took a close look towards the blonde hand.

* * *

"LORD ATHRUN LET GO OF HER!" yelled Meer as she looked at the male holding onto the blonde.

"Why?" asked Cagalli as she looked behind Athrun.

Just as almost the entire group came into the kitchen Athrun turn around with Cagalli's hand in his. He had torn a piece of fabric from the first aid kit and was now bandaging her hand.

"What are you doing?" asked Shiho as she came closer.

"Stay back. The sight of blood is still strong for thees eyes. Doth make I force you off her, you will live no more." stated Athrun as he finished bandaging her.

"Athrun-"

"Shiho. He's correct, you're very good at holding your own but the sight of blood maybe to much. Cagalli, are you alright?" asked Yzak in an almost caring voice.

"I'm fine, I accidentally stabbed myself with the knife." she stated as she looked down towards the knife that was no longer on the counter but in the sink along with the cutting board that Meer was washing under hot water with soap.

"Meer?" questioned Cagalli as she looked around to the girl.

"I do not accept you, I loath you. But lord Athrun seems to look after you, for some horrid reason. Which entitles me to do what I should. I'm helping him out not you, your blood is horrible it most likely bothering lord Athrun as much as me. That's why I'm doing this." she whispered as she continued what she was doing.

"Thank you." smiled Cagalli. Then she instantly felt her hand being pulled away and someone leading her out of the kitchen. "Athrun! Let me go…where are you taking me."

"To your room."

"Why!"

"You smell of blood." stated Athrun quietly as he pulled her away. Cagalli hadn't noticed that no one had taken a breath since they had entered the room. Not even Athrun.

* * *

As he pulled her up the stairs towards the second floor, he never once looked back towards her but continued to drag her towards her room. It wasn't until Cagalli finally had enough of him dragging her around.

"Would you stop!" she stated as she pulled her hand from his somehow.

"Take haste." he spoke as he went to grab her again.

"Not until you tell me what that was all about!" complained the blonde.

"Blood."

"Yes I know I was bleeding, Athrun."

"No. Thee do not understand…" he spoke with a hint of frustration.

"Then tell me so I will understand!" she retorted as she looked at him with as much seriousness as he looked at her.

"You be in a house filled with vampires, Cagalli."

"I know that."

"You do not!" he snapped as he looked down at her. "Unsafe you are!"

"I still don't-"

Cagalli was then roughly slammed against the wall behind her, Athrun had one arm flush against her shoulder the other had her face turned to the side. His head lowered towards her neck. Instantly she froze it was then when she felt his teeth drag across her flesh. Cagalli instantly tried to push away from the vampire in question, it was fruitless. No matter what she did he wouldn't even budge he was as sturdy as a statue. Tears weld up in her eyes as she felt him lick her neck his teeth pushing against her flesh harder. Then he was gone, his weight, his teeth, his hands, his being. He was far across the hall and she was now in her doorway.

"That. Is why you should fear. Blood drives our beings insane…remember that. You be not safe around us, fear our being, fear I. You never are to be safe." he spoke as he started to walk away without another glance behind his shoulder.

"…" Cagalli remained silent as she touched her neck to find no holes, no blood, just flesh.

"It would be in your safety to stay as far away from thee as possible. I hate you, and what you be. Never get close to I, or I's kinda again." spoke Athrun harshly as he disappeared down the stairs.

* * *

_Hey guys sorry it took so bloody long i lost my book that has all my chapters i it and this computer has been shit im not even kidding.  
Another thing STOP DEMANDING CHAPTERS!!!_

_Like i love you guys and stuff but im in grade 12 i have diploma courses and i need to study i barely have a life and the spare time i do get i dont spend it writting these chapters.._

so please stop asking when you gunna do this and that and blah blah blah stop bein like its beeen FOREVER!!! i know it has..i don't need reminding im not stupid.

_I cant help that my life doesnt go as easy as it used too. and as for mistakes my computer doesnt have spell check sooo dont complain to much. okay?_

anyways i was gunna up-date next week but our techers gave us so much stuff and i have to finish a distance course and ill be on V.K so i won't even be around so im sorry i cant. but i hope you guys have a happy holiday!!!!!

D-A


	10. UPDATE

**Hey all,**

So just to let you know...i won't be updating for a while.

Please don't be like OMG! NO!! AHHH! DEATH TO YOU AND YOUR KIN BLAHHHH BLAHH....

Cause right now I have my grade 12 exams going on or...AKA. Diplomas. Worth 50% of my final grade and they go to the retarded school board...

So I will update agian for sure on the either last week of January or first week of February when my new semester starts.

So hang in there. I love you all!!

HALEY!


	11. Snow

**Chapter Eight: Snow**

* * *

It had already been two weeks since both Athrun and Cagalli had their confrontation. Athrun had done his best to ignore the female, such as if she were to enter a room where he was he'd leave shortly after. Or if they were both walking down the hall he or her would turn and walk to opposite way from where the other was. Kira had been the only one to approve of the two being so distant towards one another. Lacus on the other hand had been more concerned, when she had confronted Cagalli about the subject all the blonde said was that she didn't know what Lacus was talking about. Though when the pinkette had confronted Athrun he just stated plainly that Kira had told him not to get close to the blonde, so he wasn't.

* * *

As Lacus mindlessly washed the dishes she could hear the said blonde female screaming something unlady like, she could then hear two sets of foot steps coming closer towards the kitchen with each passing second until the female was right behind her.

"Come on Cagalli! You have to wear one with me on Halloween!" stated Miriallia as she and Cagalli entered the kitchen in the dresses from her closet. Miriallia was in a dark orange and black corset style dress with a few glass beads while Cagalli who had her arms crossed was in a dark green dress that looked almost identical to Miriallia's except that the back of the dress had no back and had black glass beads making roses at the bottom.

"I am not wearing this-this-this-THING!" screamed the girl before pointing at herself.

"Well, I think you two look quite nice." stated Lacus as she looked the girls up and down.

"Thank you Lacus! See Cagalli! Lacus likes what we have on." she smiled as she looked smugly over to the blonde.

"Lacus! How could you I mean look at me! Its boob and hip EVERYWHERE!" she retorted as she glared at the pinkette.

"Well Cagalli that was the style back then, different era's have different fashion sense. What are you two arguing about anyways?" asked Lacus as she put down her rag and looked at them.

"I wanted Cagalli to be dressed in masquerade with me…but she doesn't want to wear one of these dresses. I mean their way better then store bought ones because these are real!" said the brunette as she spun slightly.

"That's why! It might fall off during the night." said Cagalli as she picked at one of the beads.

"Cagalli-" started Miriallia before she was interrupted.

"What's with all the screaming in here?" asked Dearka as he walked into the kitchen with a reluctant Athrun behind him holding a book.

"The girls were trying on dresses for Halloween." said Lacus as she looked from the boys to the girls.

"Halloween huh? Well lets have us a look, right Athrun?" asked Dearka while winking towards the blunette who simply rolled his eyes but didn't look away from the girls.

"You're such a pervert." stated Cagalli as she crossed her arms and looked over to the blonde male.

"That's old news, so who's this?" asked Dearka as he smiled towards the girl in the orange dress.

"I'm Miriallia Haww , you were the dropout of our class last year." she stated instantly as she then looked back to Cagalli. "Come on, you have too!" pleaded Miriallia. While on the other hand Dearka looked wide eyed with an open mouth, and Athrun had a smug look upon his face.

"It looks bad."

"It does not!"

"It does so!"

"NOT!"

"SO!"

"DOES NOT!"

"YES IT DOES!"

"ATHRUN DOES HER DRESS LOOK BAD ON HER?!" snapped Miriallia as she instantly turned around startling the two males as they looked at her wide eyed. Cagalli on the other hand was speechless.

"…" Athrun looked up to the brunette then over to the blonde girl who was glaring at the ground. He gave her the head to toe look over before going back to his book.

"Well?" asked Miriallia as she tapped her foot.

"I think she look sex-" started Dearka before Athruns book was stuffed into his mouth and Athrun was looking away from the three shocked faces before he started to walk away.

"She be looking exquisite." he said with a calm voice.

"Has his speech pattern changed?" asked Miriallia. "I mean I can understand him more now." she replied as she walked over to Dearka and grabbed the book from his mouth and looked at it. "Hey! This was the book that I found the first time I came here!" she exclaimed as she was about to read it.

"Forgot." stated Athrun as he appeared behind her and took the book before walking away.

"**B-but**…" continued Miriallia as she watched Athrun leave the room. Book closed shut in his hand.

"You know, I can get books just like that one if you want…" whispered Dearka into the girls ear as he smiled to her.

"You can? You mean the _late_ Athrun Zala had other diaries?" she asked with excitement.

"Of course he did, hundreds even…lets talk and walk shall we?" he smiled as his hand touched the small of her back and led her away.

"You're cold!" she said instantly.

"Yes, well that comes with life." he smiled as he led her away winking back at Cagalli.

"Deark-"

"It's alright Cagalli, he won't do anything to her." smiled Lacus as she looked at the blonde girl.

"Promise?"

"I promise." smiled Lacus as she looked the girl up and down again. "You should probably change before Kira sees you…" mused Lacus as she watched the blondes face pale.

"I never thought of that…if he saw me like this he'd kill me…" she muttered as she hurried out of the room.

* * *

When Cagalli had been walking down the hallway when she heard faint whispers from the floor above. So as she turned to slowly walk up the staircase she noticed down on the main level Athrun was sat on the last few steps flipping through the book he had taken from Miriallia earlier. As she leaned over the railing a bit more to watch him more intently, she felt her hands slip and her body fall forward. Cagalli had her eyes closed tight as she waited for the ground to come and more then a few bones to be broken. But instead she felt something tough and cold grasp her around the waist and pull her back onto the second level. As she looked down the stairs she saw Athrun now standing, book dropped on the floor and a look on his face she couldn't figure out. As she turned her head to see the person that saved her she was in bit more of a surprise at who it was.

* * *

"So, what be thee doing here?" asked Athrun as he gazed towards the blonde man in front of him, Dearka at his side while both Cagalli and Miriallia had been forced out of the room by Lacus who then turned around and looked towards the man in question.

"I came to see for myself if the rumours were true about the murderous prince has returned from the dead…so to speak." smiled Rau as he looked at the two males on the couch.

"May I ask to how you entered?" asked Lacus as she stayed stationary on the other side of the room.

"Ah, my dear it's so good to see you once again. So I heard that you and the prodigy are to be wed. Am I correct?" asked Rau as he gave Lacus his full attention.

"He has a name." stated Athrun as he looked at Lacus's frustrated face and then to Rau.

"Ah yes, Kira Yamato was it? And that lovely being I saved from harm was his sister. Cagalli?" asked Rau as he smiled towards Athrun.

"You should know, she goes to the school you're teaching at." stated Dearka in a bored manner as he leaned back on the sofa and looked at the white ceiling.

"Why are you here?" asked Athrun as he looked at Rau.

"Now there's the question I've been waiting to hear again."

"…"

"The reason I'm here Athrun Zala, son of the late Patrick Zala. Talk about your return has been spreading to the old clans. And they're curious about what you're going to do…Athrun Zala." smiled Rau as he leaned forwards and looked at the younger man.

"What he'll do?" asked Dearka as he looked confused at the pair.

"Oh dear…you don't mean-" began Lacus as she played with the ends of her apron.

"That's exactly what I mean my dear Lacus. Now answer me Athrun Zala…will you be taking your rightful spot as king, such as your father was. Or will you run away again, such as you did last time?" asked Rau as he now stood.

"…." Athrun remained silent as he looked to the man before him.

"Well prince Zala. What is your answer?"

"Can't he have time to think about this?" asked Dearka as he now stood as well, trying to defend Athrun.

"He's had a millennia to think about this." stated Rau as he looked over to Dearka as if he were nothing but a common dog.

"He's right." stated Athrun as his hands remained folded in his lap and he looked silently up to Rau. "What will happen if I decline?" asked Athrun, while both Lacus and Dearka looked at him in shock.

"Well, according to our law once the previous vampire king has died. Then the next blood relative will become the next king, vampire or human. But if there is no one of blood relation next then the high council will choose the next king by going down the previous kings bloodline for a distant relative. But if the next inline refuses to become king. He will be killed. But if the next in line accepts then he or she will be crowned king of the vampires on their next birthday, and I'm certain you know of the responsibilities that comes with that. Am I correct? But if the next king does not have any heirs within the first year of being king then he will be killed. And a new king will be found." stated Rau as if he read everything from paper.

"That doesn't give me much of a choice." stated Athrun bitterly as he lowered his head.

"So what will it be?" asked Rau in all seriousness.

"…I accept." said Athrun as he lowered his head and gave out a low sigh. Regret heavy in his voice.

"Perfect, now the ceremony will be in four days." smiled Rau as he looked at Lacus who looked the most worried. "Before I forget, the one chosen to be your bride must be there." smiled Rau as he started to walk away.

"No!" snapped Lacus in a panicked voice as she turned around and faced Rau.

"No? now, now my dear. Now what would make you say no?"

"She can't do it!" stated Lacus as she looked at Rau.

"Is she unable to conceive children?" he asked simply as he looked to her.

"Well no-"

"Then I see no problem." he stated harshly as he grasped the door handle and was about to leave when Athrun spoke up.

"She doesn't know." stated Athrun as he looked up at Rau.

"Then let her know."

"Can't the tradition be put aside, the girl doesn't know of our world. She doesn't need to be part of it." spoke Athrun clearly.

"Oh? Is that so…but isn't it her family's blood that had sealed the contract and the next female born would become the new kings bride?"

"That's correct, but she be innocent as a babe. She doesn't need to be tied down to the likes of us."

"Why my lord Zala, it sounds as if you care for this horrid human." stated Rau in a fake shock.

"No, that be not it!" snapped Athrun as he rubbed his temples. "Can't the bride of the king be a woman who would be willing." Athrun then looked down at the ground then back to Lacus and then Dearka. "To be able to pick one whom isn't afraid of our kind, one whom is not her…"

"No. I do not want to listen to anymore of your excuses Athrun. She will be your bride if you or she likes it or not." replied Rau as he walked out the French doors and down the hall towards the stairs.

* * *

"It's getting late…" said Miriallia as she and Cagalli sat on Cagalli's bed hemming the gowns.

"Hm, yeah you're right. I'll drive you home if you want?" asked the blonde as she looked at her friend.

"Would you?" asked Miriallia as she looked to her friend with a smile.

"Well I'm not going to make you walk home in the snow, and when its black outside…I'm not crazy. Especially up here in the middle of nowhere." smiled Cagalli as she and Miriallia got off the bed and Miriallia started to gather her things.

"Four more days till Halloween! I hope we get a huge snow storm so we don't have school. Like last year!" smiled the brunette as they made their way down the stairs only to run into Rau.

"You girls should be more careful to were you're walking. Have you finished your homework yet?" asked Rau.

"Yes Mr. Creuset…"stated the two girls in union as they looked at him, while he fixed his mask to make sure they couldn't see his face.

"That's good. Now, you two have a good night and I'll see you tomorrow in school." he spoke with a smile as he walked away from them.

"Why are there always teachers at your house…" whispered Miriallia as she looked at Cagalli.

"They know Athrun and my brother, but most of them only come to see Athrun." stated Cagalli as she looked up the stairs to see Dearka and Lacus leave the study to where Rau had just come from.

"I've noticed you and Athrun have been avoiding one another lately…how come?" asked Miriallia as she held and armful of diaries and walked with Cagalli down the stairs.

"That'd be his fault." muttered the blonde.

"What do you mean?" asked Miriallia as she looked to her friend.

"Well, it's complicated to say…but he doesn't like me all that much, well said he hated me actually…but the funny thing is I can understand where he's coming from." laughed Cagalli as she looked for her car keys.

"Hates you, how could he hate you? You live under the same roof and see each other all the time?" asked Miriallia as she looked at Cagalli.

"That's exactly why…" muttered Cagalli under her breath as she pulled on her shoes.

"What does that-"

"Hey, where are you two ladies going?" asked Dearka as he looked at Miriallia and Cagalli.

"I was going to bring Miriallia back home…if that's alright with you?" asked Cagalli as she looked at Lacus.

"That's fine with me Cag-"

"I'll take her!" smiled Dearka as he looked to the brunette.

"No that's okay I don't want to bother you-"

"Na, it's not a bother. I am headed that way after all. No trouble at all…see you Lacus, Cagalli!" smiled Dearka as he guided Miriallia out the door.

"I think someone has a crush…" smiled Lacus as she smiled as they watched the door close.

"To bad she has a boyfriend." smiled Cagalli as she heard a crash outside and a yell from Miriallia asking if Dearka was alright.

"I think he knows now…." sighed Lacus as she watched Cagalli head up the stairs.

"Well, I think I'm going to go to bed. Night Lacus." smiled Cagalli as she made her way up the stairs.

"Cagalli!" called Lacus from the bottom of the staircase.

"Yes?" questioned the blonde.

"Cagalli, could thy speak to you a moment." spoke Athrun, rather then sounding like a question it resembled more of a demand.

"Athrun…" whispered Lacus as she clung to the banister.

"Doth not worry Lacus." he said as he looked to the blonde and then headed towards the third floor with Cagalli hurrying to catch up to him.

* * *

"A-Athrun?" stuttered Cagalli as she entered his study.

The room was dark, for the exception of the fireplace that was lit in the far wall of the room. She could see Athrun sitting in one of the large chairs just before the fire while holding a wine glass filled with what appeared to be a dark red wine. Though Cagalli guessed it was something else.

"Have a seat." he stated as he pointed with the glass still in his hand and his back to her to the chair next to him.

"…" Cagalli remained silent, but did was he wished. As she sat down she looked over towards him, he looked deep in thought.

"Athrun?" she questioned again, he had spent so long avoiding her but now he demeaned her presence.

"How much do you know about vampires?" he asked as he tilted his head and looked over towards her.

"Just what Yzak told me." she said as she looked away from his face and looked at the fire.

"Ah, forget what thee said."

"But-"

"He told thee nothing but lies from the pits of hell." said Athrun as he swirled his cup.

"Why would he do that?" asked Cagalli as she looked to him in confusion as she now had her legs folded under her and her body angled to see him better.

"To protect you."

"…"

"Do you know how vampires reproduce?" asked Athrun as he looked to Cagalli.

"With other vampires?"

"…Wrong. It takes a human female in order for a male vampiric man to have a child."

"What about a human man and a vampire woman?"

"No."

"Why not."

"Is still uncertain, something about her eggs. As a woman ages, as thee knows her eggs slowly become useless. Correct?"

"Well, yes but I wouldn't put it like that…"

"So a woman whom is a vampire cannot have children because they can not keep making eggs, while a vampire man can produce sperm."

"Why are we having the sex talk?" asked Cagalli a bit embarrassed.

"For you to understand a vampire more." stated Athrun.

"Does that mean you'll accept me?"

"No. I still hate you."

"You're impossible."

"I know." he said silently, a bit of remorse in his voice as he looked into the fire.

"…" Cagalli remained silent as she looked at him as if he were nuts for agreeing.

"Tell me what you know of the history of vampires."

"Well there is a lot. Um, Yzak said something about how they have clans. Like really really old families of vampires that have been around since the first vampires…"

"That part is correct…My family. Is one of the oldest, along with Dearka's, Yzak's, and Lacus's. Our families are thee oldest among all because our existence is important to the vampiric word. There used to be more, many more old vampire clans." said Athrun darkly as he watched the fire burn.

"What happened to them?"

"Rules were made for our kind, in order to live among humans we had rules to protect ourselves from them knowing. So soon enough a king was declared. And those who defied the set rules were killed instantly."

"That's a bit harsh…killing someone…"

"Yes, but it made people listen. But when a vampire clan defied the king every male in that clan would be killed. Leaving just the females."

"So that basically brought an end to their clans?"

"Yes, usually soon after the women would live together giving humans suspicions…soon enough the name witch came about. The humans would kill the vampire women. Meaning the end to that families name."

"How many old clans were there to start with?" asked Cagalli as she looked to Athrun.

"One thousand, six hundred and eleven." he repealed calmly.

"…And how many are there now-"

"Thirteen remain of the old clans. I am uncertain how many newer clans there are now."

"…" Cagalli stared at Athrun in shock, and fear.

"Most families ended killing themselves off without meaning to."

"How do you not-"

"Some were pushed into the light from alleyways from people who passed by. Others no one knows. They just started to die. The king chose who lived and died. A horrible title to have…"

"So who has the title?" asked Cagalli, wondering who the vampire king could be and to avoid them at all cost.

"Thy's father was the last king, before he was killed." said Athrun in a low voice as he looked into the fire and crushed the glass within his hand making Cagalli jump.

"Who-"

"A vampiric man, my father was…he wasn't what people wanted. He wished for a world ruled by vampires to have all humans dead. Soon people couldn't take it…"

"How exactly do you kill a vampire?"

"There are many ways to kill something immortal, each easier then the next…" spoke Athrun as his eyes looked down to the ground.

"Wait…if your father was king…does that mean you're the king?" asked Cagalli as she looked at Athrun in aw.

"No. Before the title was given to thee, I tried to commit suicide." stated Athrun darkly. "It was then did Kira stop thee…soon enough I was forced away forever. People feared I. Too much so to let thee back into the world…so they brought blood to thee…cause you cannot kill one of royal blood without having oneself killed and their family." said Athrun as he looked to Cagalli.

"Kira locked you away!" gasped Cagalli.

"No, he stopped me from death. Another locked thee away…"

"Who-"

"Lacus is an immortal as you know, do you know what that means?" asked Athrun as he looked back to the fire changing subject on Cagalli.

"Not exactly."

"An immortal is a person whom was once a human, and then has either eaten or consumed a vampires venom and their organs. Meaning eating a dead vampire." stated Athrun as he looked at the broken glass on the ground.

"Lacus ate-"

"Without knowing. Her mother wished to protect her, but did not wish her to be a vampire. It was later that her father was bitten and her mother killed for killing a vampire and feeding it to the teenage girl. Leaving Lacus in her permanent age. Soon her father was killed and all those around her whom were male. She was left alive because she had been unknown about it. She is the last. That is what an immortal is."

"Why is Kira called a half breed?" asked Cagalli instantly.

"Ah, I was awaiting that question. Kira unlike most vampire children was not in his mothers womb unlike you yourself. He was made into a vampire by your father, he tested on your brothers fetus adding vampire venom directly to the fetus…which one should not do. Normally the child would die, because unable to quench the thirst for blood. But more tests had been done. Some in which even I don't know…all I know when that was happening your mother was bitten by your father. Which turned her while she was pregnant with you. But because you had not been bitten only a veg amount of venom entered you. As you've noticed…you age slowly." said Athrun slowly and clearly in the best he could and then looked to her.

"So….are you the vampire king or not?" asked Cagalli. Confused about everything.

"Friday thy will be…"

"That's fast…" stated Cagalli as she looked to him. "Wait, isn't the 31st your birthday?"

"Correct…a vampire can only be crowned king on his next birthday."

"So who's been king since you've been away?" asked Cagalli innocently as she looked at Athrun.

"Lacus."

"…What." asked Cagalli blankly.

"Not king per say, but she had taken over the treaties and alliances to make sure no vampiric men and woman would break the rules and if worst came to worst Kira got involved." said Athrun plainly as he looked over to her.

"How would-"

"Easy, works for your government. All he did was put from what Dearka has told me about these…Com-Putt-eres-"

"…" Cagalli instantly covered her mouth as she giggled at the way he had said computers. Earning a glare from the vampire. "P-Plea-please continue…" she stuttered as she tried to control her smile.

"As I was saying, he put them as dangerous and came up with a fake background to have people go in and kill them. And if he was unable. He'd be an assassin. Tell me something…why do you think you moved around as much as you did. And had been told to live with Kira?" asked Athrun as he leaned on the chairs arm and looked at her.

"..You mean we moved so much because he went to kill people? Then why did I go with-"

"You would have been in danger alone, Kira needed you alive, if not he'd be killed instantly if you were to die…"

"But why- wait…let me guess some treaty?"

"One your father had made. And you would be safer with Kira then anyone else, the vampires fear him. He is one no one harms in our world."

"What was the treaty about that had me in-"

"Cagalli, I think it's time for you to go to bed. It's after twelve, and you have school tomorrow." smiled Kira as he looked towards her and then to Athrun who turned away from Kira.

"But-" Cagalli started as she looked to Athrun wanting to hear more before looking back to Kira who looked down at her. "Fine. Goodnight Kira." smiled Cagalli as she pecked him on the cheek. "And goodnight vampire who hates me." added the blonde as she walked away.

* * *

"What have you told her." demanded Kira as he looked over towards Athrun.

"Only about the history of our kind." he stated a he swirled his new glass of dark liquid.

"What about the treaty?" he asked as he sat down to were Cagalli once was, receiving a glass from Athrun with the same liquid.

"Nothing significant thy old friend."

"Athrun.." murmured Kira as he watched Athrun stare into the flames.

"Kira, doth you know why we enjoy the night so much rather then the day?" asked Athrun as he looked to the brunette.

"Why we enjoy the night? I've never really thought about it…" answered the brunette truthfully as he tried to think why.

"We enjoy the night, the darkness, where we can do things that aren't acceptable in the light. Night is when we slake our thirst."

"That maybe true now Athrun. But as you will soon come to find, someday you will miss the light."

"Why keep saying someday? Why keep luring yourself with that brand of sweet poison." muttered Athrun as he looked at his glass before looking back to Kira. "Tell me, as I have been gone. Is thy truly good. Or is thy truly bad?" asked Athrun as he looked over to Kira. "Last I remember, thy would have instantly given thy woman to I without a second thought."

"I could choose to be purely good, but I will not. I could choose to be purely evil, but I will not. I will be neutral. In that way I am free to be what suits me best, and no man can predict my actions." stated Kira as he looked into the fire. "The bond between the people important to you ever since birth and the string that binds them becomes thicker and stronger as time goes by."

"Athrun, we must live together with the humans. We cannot go around killing them blindly anymore. Nor using them as trading bargains." spoke Lacus as she entered the room while holding the black cat within her arms.

"I have been living away from humans…and now they tell me to get in with them. Honestly I don't know what to do. If anything, what is this inexplicable feeling of being uncomfortable? I don't know the limit of strength in a humans eyes." he stated as he arose form his chair and walked towards the window. His hand touching the glass while the other crushed his wine glass instantly. Almost easily. He then looked to Kira and Lacus for any sign of help.

"Athrun…"

"I finally know, why I feel so uncomfortable." he stated as he looked down towards the outside world.

"Although I was prepared to let you go when the time came….at that moment, the tightness in my heart loosened." said Kira as he arose and looked over to Athrun. "I believed, no. I still believe that you were set free for a reason. I'm almost glad that Cagalli freed you from deaths embrace. Athrun, though the road looks hard, and it may take a long time to reorganize the world of our kind. I, no. We all…all of us, believe in you." he stated as he walked next to Athrun while placing a hand upon his shoulder.

"But even still. The truth is that I feel like I've come to a place from which there'll be no return. Its too early for me to accept it…" he spoke as he looked at his hand with the dripping red liquid.

"That's what your friends are for, even though you believe your alone. Yzak, Dearka, Nicol, Rusty, all of them. Even Kira. We all support you Athrun. Though it may have been a long time. We are still there for you…" smiled Lacus as she held Athrun's hand lightly.

"Doth need to leave for a few days." stated Athrun as he pulled his hand away from Lacus as he turned around and looked at the two.

"What do you mean, leave?" asked Kira sceptically as he looked at the blunette.

"What a fine decade this has turned out to be. War, riot, assassination...the Age of Aquarius, indeed…to understand it more clearly. To leave is the answer. Worry not, I'll have returned by the midnight on the 30th." stated Athrun as he walked towards the exit of the room then turned back to look at the two watching him. "If I have the power to make a difference why not put it to good use." he said with a small smirk as he exited the room leaving the two to look at one another. Confused.

* * *

Morning light shone through Cagalli's bedroom window. As she lazily turned to her side to gaze at her clock, only then did she realize there was no power. As she blinked at the blackened clock for a few minutes only then did she snap up straight and throw the covers off her body. The cool air touching her skin, she quickly jumped to the floor and ran over towards her windows flinging back the light curtains. The cool tile underfoot went unnoticed as she looked out into the sea of white that had over taken her yard. The wind was still ragging and the snow still falling. She remained silent as she watched it with astonishment.

"Different from what your used to, isn't it?" came a masculine voice from behind the blonde. As she turned her head around to face the back behind her a smile graced her lips.

"UNCLE!"

* * *

**CONTEST!!!  
**  
OKAY HERE IT IS.

So i've done something sneaky through out the ENTIRE story with one of the characters. And i've been wondering if any of you loyal readers have noticed what i've done exactly!!!  
SO...If any of you have noticed the SNEAKY thing that i have done. AND get it right, then you...yes YOU the lucky one of YOU will see every SINGLE chapter a week before i normally post!!!  
So i leave it to you all!! And i will only reveal what i have done at the end of the story if none of you get it.  
But if one of you do get it right. THE CONTEST ENDS.  
And i will tell you the amazingly sneaky thing that i have done.

**RULES:**

- does not deal with old english talk that athrun uses.  
- does not have to do with spelling errors.  
- or hair, eye, looks..

**BEGIN**

* * *

_Well that's it for this chapter. Sorry it had taken so long. So my exams are finally done! I'll never have to learn, English, Math, Biology ever again!_

_This does mean a bonus for you all.  
BECAUSE…  
this semester is a slow one, which means ill update way more often now. But that also means chapters may not be as long as I make them.  
You should expect 1-2 MAYBE 3 chapters a month. But I think ill only update 2 times a month._

_Anyways hope you like it. Next update should be either next week or week after._

_But…just so you all know, February maybe a bit hectic for me because I'll be gone for about two weeks. Which means you guys will get a SUPER large chapter or two at once!!!  
ALSO.  
I gots a boyfriend now…so he may kidnap me…_

_but I promise I will try really hard to update more often!_

_AND…  
for those of you who used to read saving you.  
I will be taking that down. I have about 5 chapters re-written. Though they maybe the same I fixed a lot and have thought more about the plot. That will be posted once I am done my Naruto flick. Or this one.  
So do not worry. I will continue it!!!_

_Later!_

**D-A!**

* * *


	12. Father

**Chapter Nine: Father**

* * *

"Do you think he'll be alright?" asked Lacus silently as she walk back and forth in the dining room as she looked outside every once and again to the blistery weather.

"Lacus, he's over a thousand years old. I'm sure he'll be fine.." said Kira with a reassuring smile as he held a small glass in his hand.

"But I still worry, this world is new to him. It is far different from the one he once was…" she said with a saddened smile as she looked to Kira then towards the snow outside.

"Lacus.."

"Kira…I know I may worry…but he's like an old man who's been told to believe one thing his whole life. But then instantly told to change his perspective on everything he once knew. Like teaching an old…very old dog new tricks.."

"I know but he can handle it. He needs to understand the world we live in is different. To understand the people he once knew were different. That things change, and so do people. And rules." smiled Kira as he stood and gave her a reassuring hug.

"KIRA!" shrieked the blonde as she hurried through the kitchen door in nothing but a t-shirt and long pyjama pants with a mans hand clasped into her own. "Look! It's uncle!" she stated again with much enthusiasm as she pulled the older man in front of her.

"Good morning Cagalli." smiled Lacus as she quickly let go of Kira and walked towards the kettle of hot water and pouring the liquid into two cups.

"Good morning Lacus, Kira! Look! Its uncle Kisaka!" smiled the blonde as she held the older mans hand tightly. Though the man was not related by blood Cagalli still considered him family because he looked after her for many years. Even after she went to live with Kira.

"We met this morning." smiled Kira as he gave a nod to the older looking man.

"What brings you out this way?" asked Lacus as she handed a cup of coffee to Kisaka and one to Cagalli.

"Thank you, and…." he began as he looked to the cup in his hand to Cagalli.

"What's wrong?" asked Kira as he looked to the man before him. Knowing something was wrong, horribly wrong.

"Kira. Is there a place where we can all sit down, somewhere warm. The princess is cold.." stated Kisaka as he looked to the girl shaking next to him.

"I told you not to call me that. I don't live with father any long-" it was then that she stopped and looked to the man. "Did something happen to father…"

"Kira-"

"The Parl- I mean the living room…" said Lacus as she guided the three towards the living room to where the couch was located and walked over to the fire to throw another log in.

"Kisaka…what's wrong?" asked Cagalli as she sat next to Kira, while Lacus sat on the other side of Cagalli holding the blondes hand.

"It's about Uzumi…" he began as he sat across from the three on an old wooden chair.

"W-What happened…" stuttered Cagalli, feeling tears weld up in her eyes.

"He left this for you if anything were to happen." spoke Kisaka as he pulled out a pale cream envelop with the ORB seal upon it and handed it to Cagalli.

Cagalli remained silent as she looked to the envelop and then to Kira for reassurance, Lacus on the other hand tightened her hold on Cagalli's hand. As she slowly opened the envelop and pulled out a piece of pure while paper with gold writing she began to read silently.

* * *

"Now is the winter of our discontent." spoke a chilled voice as two people stood before a large clearing of snow, only ruins of buildings remained. The wind howling past them the wind making the bodies sway slightly.

"I tried to tell you that you wouldn't like what you saw…" spoke the blonde as he shoved his hands in his pockets and looked around. Kicking snow silently.

"I know." spoke the blunette as he walked silently over towards one particular building and walked inside unafraid it may fall at any moment.

"Athrun, I know you told me to accompany you on this little _adventure_. But I thought you wanted to know more about the world now, not to try to go back to the past." he stated as he looked around with disgusted eyes.

"Will all great Neptune's ocean wash this blood clean from my hand? No, this my hand will rather the multitudinous seas incarnadine, making the green one red.." spoke Athrun as he looked at his bare hand and then to Dearka who looked over to him with remorse.

"You still think about that day…don't you?" asked Dearka as he slowly approached Athrun.

"Never a second in a minute of a single hour of everyday of a week, or even a year I don't not think about the death of she." he said silently as he looked towards the ground with what appeared to be sadness.

"You do realize don't you. Your mothers death was no fault of your own…shit happens." said Dearka as he looked around the remains of a house.

"No matter what you tell I. I know different."

"Athrun…"

"Shall we go." stated Athrun rather then a questions as he walked over the remains of a wall and towards the lights in the far off town.

"I wish we took the car…" muttered Dearka as he followed the other male reluctantly.

* * *

"This doesn't make any sense…" muttered Miriallia as she lay upon her bed surrounded by books upon books.

"What don't you understand?" asked a woman as she briskly walked into the room placing another blanket on the brunette before sitting next to her and covering up.

"These!" she exclaimed as she pulled her hair in frustration.

"What are they, diaries? Of who?" she asked as she looked to the girl then to one of the opened books.

"Yeah they're diaries that belonged to a man well…a 22 year old. His name was Athrun Zala." stated the brunette as she pointed the name on the bottom of the page.

"So tell me, what doesn't make sense? Do you have them in order?"

"Yes…I put them in order from the dates written on the covers of the books."

"So what are you having problems with?"

"Its just that he started to write when he was around ten. According to the year he was born. But it's weird, because his life seemed pretty normal. He talks freely about his friends, family, everyone close to him. Sounds like such a cute kid. He even has pictures of insects and animals he once owned. Then when he turns fourteen his views on life start to become more dark and gloomy. He doesn't use names any more at all throughout his diaries. He uses symbols, like hair colour, what they wore, smelled like. Or who they were married too…like he talks a lot about a masked man, and his fairy like friend, also the man married to the woman who will have a child that one day will be cursed."

"A cursed child?"

"Yea, he only speaks about it once then never mentions the child again…its weird. But then when he's around sixteen something catastrophic happens, he rips pages to the point where you can barely read. Draws pictures, very descriptive pictures of the human body, more so then doctors had known in that time..he lists what he believes are important. Like he points out all the major arteries and how thick skin is over it..and the best spots to paralyze someone. He sounds like a complete maniac."

"Was he depressed I wonder?" asked her mother as she took one of the books and slowly read through them.

"See that's what I thought. I couldn't understand why, apparently his mother died when he was in his teens. From what Dearka told me, so that's why I figure that whole few years of his diaries are so weird.."

"Who's this Dearka?" asked her mother as he gave Miriallia the _look. _Any mother gives to their daughter when mentioning a boy.

"One of Cagalli's brothers friends friends. He's the guy who drove me home last night because he was going home anyways."

"Oh-"

"Anyways, when he's around twenty he acts completely different. He talks about how love is for fools. That life isn't what its looked to be. He then continues like that for a while…he then speaks finally in names. But only three. Patrick, his father. He talks about how much he hates his father and how the man is corrupt. He also speaks about Kira and someone named Alex."

"Sounds like any normal teenager to rage against their parents." spoke her mom as she looked to her.

"See…that's how I think too. But then when looking more into these books I've noticed not once did he ever talk about the sun, sleeping, the day time…eating, drinking or using the bathroom…"

"So?"

"It's not normal. He always speaks of the night. And nothing else…and has a weird obsession for blood.."

"Maybe he wishes to be an undertaker."

"Mom…"

"What?"

"This man…I don't believe was actually a man."

"What are you talking about?"

"Here! In these last four books he's twenty two."

"Yes, so?"

"Look at the dates on the pages…"

"…..There's almost a 50 year difference between this one and his nineteenth one."

"Yes! But he continues as if it was yesterday! Then!!! This one is another 45 year difference from that one."

"And your point…"

"Oh please!! People, males have a hard time living to be 90 years old now a days…are you telling me this man is over 114 and has a perfect set of ways. He writes everything! Nothing is missed, he speaks so freely. Though morbidly…but talks like there's no difference…AND I heard he was 22 when he disappeared. And! Every picture I see of him around that house he looks no older in any of them!"

"Well maybe he go the date wrong-"

"Mother! In this last book right here! SEE! Right here. He talks about his fathers death, and then talks about committing suicide."

"He was upset about his fathers death, I mean he did loose his mother. And you have to admit he sounds a bit.."

"Mom…its HOW he talks about committing suicide…by stepping out into the sunlight."

"Allergic to the sun?"

"None of those cases has ever been brought up till about 200 years ago."

"Well-"

"THEN…this man named…well I am unsure actually…its written horribly. But the last thing in his book he has- _Thy whom will soon imprison thee will come once more, then again when thee have awoken from the slumber to which thee will soon rest. Tis the daughter I be a marry, thou should be of beauty, grace and blood of purity. Thou art now will be ith sealed. Back soon be I, for thy will never see death for be a sin to kill the once to be named king._ Then on the next page the only name is _Kira._"

"I don't understand your point in this Miriallia…"

"I saw it. The portrait of the late Athrun Zala and his family back at Cagalli's." stated the brunette as she looked to her mother whom looked clueless. "The man who magically started to live with Cagalli looks identical to that boy named Athrun Zala. His name is even Athrun Zala. He spoke in a weird dialect from which these books would come from! I've never seen him eat, or sleep. He never goes outside during the day. Once the sun sets he'll leave his house for hours. And then he'll return smelling like wet ground and animal…"

"Miriallia-"

"But not only that, I've noticed a lot of kids at our school don't eat at lunch, go out during the day. Or are there when its nice out. They never need food, pretend to sleep in class and freak out when sun hits them.."

"Are you suggesting these people. Your class mates, even this Athrun person are …Zombies?"

"Actually I was thinking more that they were, Vampires."

"…" she remained in silence for a few moments until he broke out into laughter.

"It isn't funny! It fits perfectly!"

"Miriallia my dear, its true that people back in the day believed in such things. But they didn't know what was right. There is no such things as vamp-"

"The facts all point to that. And when you think about it, the boy whom is fairy like sounds like Kira, Cagalli's brother, and his name was mentioned. And a pregnant woman who would have a girl that links to Kira. Sounds like the child would be Cagalli! ALSO…Lacus is also mentioned as the princess with the _pink hair who has lost love within I_."

"I think you need sleep…leave these old books and go to sleep. Their probably fake." stated her mother as she shook her head and wished her goodbye as she left her alone.

"I don't care what you think…its to close to be called coincidence…" she stated as she looked to a photograph of Cagalli and herself. Then to the males in the background. One looking towards the blonde the other drinking a red liquid.

* * *

"Cagalli, may I enter?" questioned Lacus as she knocked on the blondes door. She heard nothing but silence, then entered. As she looked around the vast room she found the blonde sitting in a large chair facing the window gazing out into the snow while she held her cell phone.

"Cagalli?" Lacus called once again as she approached the blonde.

"He won't answer…" she muttered as she pressed the redial button.

_The person you are trying to reach is out of the serves area, please try again-  
_The voice automated machine played throughout the room a few times, each time Cagalli hung up when the voice came on. Her eyes looked watery towards Lacus as her hands trembled as she held her phone.

"Oh Cagalli." said Lacus with pity as she encircled her arms around the blonde, feeling the girl cry hard into her shirt. "It'll be okay…" she hushed as she held the blonde close as they both sat down on the floor.

"I hate them all…I wish there was no such things as vampires!" cried the blonde as she clutched onto Lacus.

"Cagalli, I know you maybe upset…but you shouldn't curse them."

"Yes I can! They killed my father! Those bastards, if not for them Kira wouldn't be what he is and neither would you! Everything would be fine! No one would feel so much pain because of them! I hate them all, I hate all vampires!" cried the blonde harder as she cursed under her breath.

"We make the vampires as we make the gods, because we need them, because somewhere deep in our hearts, we recognize that a world without them is a world not living in. No, I would not want to live in a world without vampires, as I would not want to live in a world without magic, for that is a world without mystery, and that is a world without faith." stated Lacus as she looked to the blonde in her lap.

"I don't understand…"

"What I mean to say is Cagalli that we strive to destroy the evil around us. Yet, we often forget that there is no light without darkness, nor darkness without light. Perhaps a plant it the best analogy. A plant realizes that too little light is deadly, but it also knows that too much light is equally deadly. It is the balance of the two that makes the world." spoke Lacus as she listened to the girls cries slowly come to a stop.

"So what you're trying to say is that…we need vampires in this world to balance out the good and evil?"

"Correct." smiled the pinkette as she looked at Cagalli who pulled away from her grasp.

"I still hate them, no matter what I believe the world would be better without them."

"The greatest and the smallest, light and dark, right and wrong - they all come together to form the miracle that is life, and none can exist without the other." smiled Lacus as she pushed a hair out of Cagalli's face.

"If vampires ruled how would they be affected if there was no humans. And how would humans be affected if there were no vampires. Tell me that!" snapped Cagalli as she glared to the girl in front of her.

"If there were no humans vampires would seek to exist. Think about it, vampires need humans to feed on and to create more vampires. Their race would end completely. There would be only one vampire, one man on earth surrounded by animals whom he cannot communicate with. It would be lonely. He'd end up killing himself if he were left alone." stated Kisaka as he walked through the door followed by Kira.

"What about humans, you cant say their life is good with vampires." stated Cagalli as she looked at the three.

"It's true that all to often vampires kill the innocent humans. But once upon a time back in the dark ages of the world vampires only fed on the old and very sick. As to not take away a life of someone who could have a life. But the reason God created vampires as he created humans is to keep the balance of nature under control. Vampires are the ultimate being. There are significantly less vampires in the world then there are humans. Because vampires are walking death Gods. Those who choose to end life. A world without vampires would only increase the human population, probably ending life as they knew it. Food would run out, things would be horrid. Unimaginable." stated Kisaka as he looked to the girl.

"Light thinks it travels faster than anything but it is wrong. No matter how fast light travels, it finds the darkness has always got there first, and is waiting for it." spoke Kira silently as he gazed out the window. "Humans need vampires, as vampires need humans. It's the natural balance of life. Nothing can change that. Even if one destroyed another then the one who is left would be sent into chaos."

"Kira…"

"Cagalli, I know you resent the ones who killed Uzumi. But you shouldn't hate the entire race. There are some who, because they were vampires found partners that suit them that they would have never found when they were human. Such as Shiho and Yzak. Lacus and I, and many others. Vampires do need humans as much as humans need vampires." smiled Kira as he bent down next to her.

"Kira…" she whispered as she lunged towards him and clung to his shirt and cried.

"It'll be okay…" he smiled as he held her.

* * *

"You're kidding me right. Athrun. Earth to Athrun. LISTEN TO ME!" yelled Dearka as he looked to his friend.

There they stood, three feet deep in snow the wind howling all around them. A candle lit church stood still in front of them. Athrun remained on spot as he inspected the building. Various cars were parked around the vast building, people slowly entering it. None leaving. As Athrun advanced towards the building Dearka called out once more.

"Athrun!"

"Yes?" he asked simply as he stopped on the stone stairs and looked back to Dearka.

"Athrun, this place is a church!"

"I can see that as well as you." stated Athrun as he looked to Dearka as if he was an idiot.

"This is so wrong on so many levels, you're about to enter the holiest place in this town. The one place we promised we'd always stay out of. No vampire in their right mind would be in here Athrun. It's just full of humans." stated the male as two people passed them, neither hearing what Dearka had said.

"They say time always changes things, but you have to change them yourself."

"Athrun-"

"Hurry now, we wish not to be late for the service." stated Athrun as he opened the church doors and walked right on in. Dearka following slowly behind.

"Can someone say irony…" he muttered as he walked in behind Athrun.

Just as Athrun and Dearka entered the church the door behind them slammed shut. A few people looked behind to see who had disturbed their praying. As Dearka looked down at the ground wishing not to be noticed Athrun advanced forward. Towards the old preacher in the front of the church, his white beard so long that it almost touched the ground. His long white hair was tired loosely at the back of his neck. He looked more like a wizard or a magic man then a priest. Athrun continued to walk forward at a steady pace with Dearka stood frozen unsure of what to do until and elderly woman in the pew next to him spoke.

"Have a seat my son, all are welcomed in the house of the lord." she smiled as she patted a seat next to her. Dearka slowly sat down next to the woman accidentally touching him.

"You have been out in the cold far to long, where are you and your friend from?" she asked as she passed him some of her blanket.

"Two towns over." he stated as he smiled to her and then looked to Athrun.

"He's very determined to talk to him, isn't he?" asked the woman as she watched Athrun also.

"Yes…"

"What does he wish to speak about?"

"I haven't the faintest idea."

"Well what ever it maybe he'll be able to help your friend. He's been here since I was a little girl." she smiled as she looked at the old man in front speak loudly.

"Since you were a child?" stated Dearka with surprise as he looked to the woman.

"Yes."

"May I ask how old you are?" he questioned as he looked to her.

"I'll be turning 99 in December." she said with a small smile as she folded her hands in her blanket.

"Wait…how old is this man…" whispered Dearka, now knowing why Athrun was so persistent on coming to this church.

"Who knows. Some say he's been here since their great grand fathers times. But that's just silly." she said as she opened her bible.

"Yea…silly."

* * *

"How helpless we are, like netted birds, when we are caught by desire!"he preached as he looked around to the crowd. Only then did he notice Athrun stride towards him.

"I count him braver who overcomes his desires than him who overcomes his enemies." stated Athrun as he stopped only feet in front of the old man.

"Yes, that is very noble. And who may you be young man?" asked the priest.

"Athrun Zala." stated Athrun clearly catching a few peoples attention.

"Ah, that's a very interesting name- did you say Zala?" questioned the man in shock as he looked to Athrun with fearful eyes. The entire church had gone quiet by this time as they watched the two talk. But unable to hear because their voices so low.

"Yes." stated Athrun as he looked to the man.

"Ah well….um. This way please." stated the man as he guided Athrun away towards the large pipe organ. Athrun looked over towards Dearka and signalled from him to follow.

"It was very nice speaking to you." smiled Dearka as he bid the woman goodbye and quickly following Athrun.

"The prince hath returned." she stated with a smile as she looked back down to her bible.

* * *

"Cagalli?" called Lacus as she entered the blondes room to find the girl fast asleep while Kira read silently next to her.

"Shh." smiled Kira as he put the finger to his lips and looked down to the blonde.

"How long has she been asleep?" asked Lacus as she sat on the bed pushing hairs out of the blondes face.

"Three, maybe four hours." he said as he closed his book.

"Well it has been a long day for her after all…" she said with a sad smile.

"Where do you suppose Athrun and Dearka have gone off too?" asked Kira as he looked out into the night, the snow storm still raging on.

"Knowing Dearka somewhere where they'll be unnoticed." stated Lacus as she looked to Cagalli then to Kira.

"Yes, but knowing Athrun, they're probably in a place where they're the centre of attention." sighed Kira as he rubbed his head.

"Do you regret not going with them?" asked Lacus as she and Kira headed out of the room.

"No, I would only be in the way. The people he needs are people who are the least to help when I am around…"

"Kira." spoke Lacus silently as she looked to the brunette.

"It's alright, it doesn't bother me. Just makes my job ten times harder…" he sighed as he closed the blondes bedroom door.

* * *

"Miriallia, where are you off to in this weather!?" asked the brunettes mother as she came around the corner from the kitchen, watching Miriallia slowly dress up in layers of clothing.

"Library."

"Dear, it will be closed. I mean look at it outside. It's horrible, nothing will be opened." stated her mother as she tried to reason with her.

"You're right…" she muttered as she looked outside. "I guess I'll go have to ask the only person who would know!" smiled Miriallia as she opened the door. Keys in hand.

* * *

**DING. DONG. DING. DONG.**

"Who the hell is at the door at this hour…" ranted Yzak as he watched Shiho raise herself from the couch where they were spending a quite night together and head towards the front door.

"Oh calm down, what bother is it to you. We can't sleep." she stated as she rolled her eyes and placed her wine glass down. The liquid barely moving around as she did so.

"That's not the point!" he stated with a glare as he looked at her.

"Yes, yes…" she said with a small smile as she opened the door.

"If its Dearka don't let him in!" he added as he turned his head back towards the fireplace that was nicely lit.

"Hello Shiho, is professor Yzak in?" exclaimed a voice from the door way. As if on cue Yzak snapped his head around and looked to the brunette standing in the cold, covered with a blanket of snow. Shaking.

"Miriallia!" stuttered Shiho as she looked to the girl in shock.

"Professor I know this is an outrageous time for me to come over, but I have some questions that need to be answered. And I'm not leaving till I know everything I want to know." she said with determination.

"Ah, well come in." he said with a sigh as he looked from the book within her hand to her face. "But you may not like what you hear, and I may not let you leave once you know." he stated as he walked over towards the two girls and slammed the front door shut behind her and locking it.

"I know." she said with confidence as she looked towards the man with a hint of fear.

"Shiho I suggest you get her a change of clothes, and you…go have a seat in there." stated Yzak as he pointed towards the living room.

"Yes sir."

"Yzak." said Yzak as he followed her in, closing the doors behind him.

* * *

_Sorry took so long._

_They were doing something completely retarded out here for like two weeks. No idea. But it affected like almost everyones internet. It was so annoying. But yea. It seems to be working good again. So here it is!_

P.S

No one got the sneaky thing i have done, AND....NO one, absolutly no one was even remotely close.

sorry but true.

so lets see if you can figure it out with this chapter.

_D-A_


	13. Promise

**Chapter Ten: Promise**

* * *

"Who _is _Athrun Zala?" asked Miriallia as she looked to the silver haired male with determination.

"I see you've gotten straight to the point." sighed Yzak as he looked over towards her, swirling the red liquid in his glass around.

"…" she remained silent, but it was obvious she was scared senseless as she sat before him. Her hands shaking violently, a slight jump every time he moved.

"Well, Athrun Zala…is _Athrun Zala_." he began as he looked confused, trying to figure out what to possibly tell the young girl.

"I don't understand."

"What is there to understand Ms. Haww, from what Dearka has told me you've read every single diary that Athrun had ever written. A great feet if I might add. What do you want me to tell you that you already don't possibly know? That he was a man in the past, that he did some horrible things, he once believed he was even greater then God himself? I cannot tell you a thing. Because there is nothing to tell you-"

"I know that. But that's not what I asked."

"Yes it is, you only asked. _Who_ he was, not anything else. I told you there is nothing I can tell you that you don't already know. And if that's the only reason why you walked all the way here I suggest you walk straight back towards the place you call home. You have a boyfriend coming in tomorrow do you not? I recommend you go and get rest, you don't want him to see you sick." stated Yzak as he stood up, frustration full in his voice.

"I'm not leaving."

"The hell you aren't-"

"**What **is Athrun Zala."

"Didn't I just tell you to leave…"

"She did ask the right question…" said Shiho as she leaned against the doorway, obviously amused with Yzak's frustration.

"Woman-"

"Call me woman, I dare you…one more time." stated Shiho as she glared over towards the male.

"And Dearka wondered why I never dated…" muttered Yzak as he rubbed his temples. "Fine, you want to know what he is, or was? I need specifics."

"Is…is he well you know-"

"Dead?" asked Yzak as he looked towards her.

"Yes."

"In a manner of speaking, yes."

"Is he…" began Miriallia before she stopped.

"Is he?"

"Is he the man living in Kira and Cagalli's house!"

"No."

"Oh…well then."

"If you want to get technical, it's actually _his_ house." stated Yzak as he looked to the girl, taking another sip from his glace.

"Wait…Then, the man in that house is…_**THE**_** Athrun Zala**!"

"…" no response came from Yzak as a cold twisted smile played upon his lips.

* * *

"Cagalli what do you think of this colour? I think the soft red would be more mood setting then this old black- Cagalli?" called Lacus in confusion as she walked into the large ballroom looking for the blonde girl. "Now where did she get off too?" questioned the pinkette to no one in particular as she looked around for the girl again, only to see a bit of blonde flash past the windows.

"She's outside enjoying the weather." spoke Kira as he entered the room and walked towards Lacus.

"Who's with her?" questioned Lacus in confusion.

"No one." smiled Kira as he looked outside.

"But I thought I heard her calling-"

"Ah, the cats. And of course, her horse." stated Kira as he looked outside to a large black horse walk past the window, three more following behind. Two cats sat upon the larger brown ones back.

"So they brought them today?" questioned Lacus as she watched

"Around nine."

"This is her first snow fall, isn't it?" asked Lacus as she watched the snow glitter from the sun.

"Yea, she looked excited this morning when I told here there was no school. I thought she was going to die from excitement when she saw all the snow. Even more so when she noticed Freedom and Strike."

"Where did the black one come-"

"Ah, that's Athrun's horse."

"That's impossible Kira, Justice has been dead for over-"

"I know, I know…that one is the great great great…very great grandchild of _THE_ Justice."

"Where did you find him?!" asked Lacus with astonishment.

"I know a few people."

"Oh of course.." smiled Lacus as she held onto Kira. "**OH**! Before I forget, red or black?!" smiled the pinkette as she looked to Kira.

"Black, matches better with the orange you already have draped around." he smiled as he looked to the female in his arms.

"Hm, you're right…black it is!" smiled the female as she tore away from his arms. Continuing her dress up of the house.

* * *

"Come on Justice…take the carrot…" stated Cagalli as she stood a few feet away from the black horse, trying to convince it with a large carrot. No response came from the horse, instead it looked at her as if she was stupid.

"Just- HEY! STRIKE STOP! THESE ARE NOT FOR YOU!" yelled Cagalli as she tried not to let the large brown horse eat the carrots. It was then that the black one came over taking the carrots and began to eat them. Not letting Freedom nor Strike get them. On the other hand a simple copper coloured horse dug through the snow eating grass.

"I heard from Kira you're the descendent of that egotistical vampires horse…I wonder what he'll think when he sees you, Kira said you look almost exactly like him…" stated Cagalli as she rubbed the horses long face up and down slowly.

"Want to know something…" asked Cagalli as she place a red blanket upon the horses back. The horse remained unresponsive as it walked next to her through the deep snow, while the others lazily followed behind at a distance.

"It's weird, I mean…I'm used to just having Lacus and Kira around. But since Athrun's been here its felt more…I don't know…creepy. But since he's been gone…it makes it feel even more weird. The house doesn't feel right." stated the blonde as she looked to the black horse then to the snow.

"It's not that I really want him around. After all he is a vampire who tried to kill me….but he just makes me feel more comfortable. Though…just between you and me, I'll never admit it. He's told me more then Kira ever has about vampires, but I'm not sure if that's a good thing. Even though we don't get along well its still weird not to have him here. The house feels…more scary…but I still hate him. Am I weird?" asked Cagalli as she looked to the beast right in the eye.

"…" no response came from the being as he nudged at her pocket for more carrots.

"Well come on, I better get you guys back into the stables…who knew Zala had stables beyond the trees. Well…I guess a few hundred years ago this place would have had no trees…" smiled Cagalli as she began to walk towards a small path in the woods. Horses following without command.

* * *

"Are we finished?" questioned Dearka silently as the two males slowly made their way over towards a yellow taxi cab. "That religious nut job was enough to make me want to crucify myself."

"Do you not like religion?" questioned Athrun as he closed the door to the cab, but awaited for Dearka to finish giving directions towards where they wish to go.

"No, I believe we have enough religion to make us hate, but not enough to make us love one another. religion, God, believing in a life after this is meaningless. So pointless." stated Dearka as he brushed the snow off his shoulders.

"But yet you still have a cross hanging upon you walls. Even after so long…" stated Athrun as he looked towards Dearka and then towards the world outside the car.

The snow drifted silently around the car, so much time had passed for the blunette. He gazed silently around, he could still picture the old landscape that once engulfed this land, and how many more vampires were around. Compared to the amount he knew now from the time he lived it was nothing, not even a full hand full. How he missed those days. The days where the vampires truly ruled the world not within the shadows as they do now, but during the days as well. The title Vampire no longer feared the hearts of those humans but instead amused them. Their race was nothing more then an old folklore.

"I forgot…you weren't around then…" smiled Dearka as he gazed to the outside world.

"Pardon?" questioned Athrun, now in shock rather then questioning.

"That cross remains only to hold the names of those who've passed on from this cursed life. Your mother, father, mine as well are on it. Even Kira and Cagalli's parents are marked on there." spoke Dearka as he looked towards Athrun.

"Ah." was Athrun's only response as he looked back towards the drifting snow.

"What do you believe in Athrun?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean…what do you think of our lives. I know you curse humans for what they have done. I can see it in your eyes every time I see you remembering times from the past. So tell me what-"

"You really do know nothing. How since ancient times we have been in the shadows, among them. It was the human beings who broke the taboo. They were determined to find the secret at any cost. Down through ritual, to sorcery, to alchemy, to science...looking for an end made of endlessness. To be the chosen ones. To be one step closer to God. To be known as immortal. But never vampire. So tell me Dearka why do you suppose they strive so hard to be immortal but never vampire?" asked Athrun ignoring the strange looks the cab driver was give the two 20 year olds from the drivers seat.

"Because they ask themselves what is the price of eternal life as a vampire? To be unable to walk in the sun ever again - to part with complete finality from the world in which you've lived all your life never to return for all eternity. That's why people choose to be immortal and not vampiric. So they can be these perfect being without any imperfect flaws." stated Athrun once again, not letting Dearka speak a single word.

"Athrun…" began Dearka as he looked towards the other male.

"Yes, what is it?"

"What do you plan to do about tomorrow?" asked the blonde, forgetting what Athrun had just said. Avoiding the who conversation altogether and continuing on his thoughts.

"What about it?" asked Athrun without another glance back.

"Well…do you plan to actually…choose _that_ girl?"

"I have no choice in the matter." stated Athrun simply as he looked back out into the moving landscape.

"Athrun, she's so young. Too young to be doing this…" said Dearka silently as he looked to his friend, hoping the man could possibly try to change his mind and choose another.

"I know that as well as you, but there is nothing I can do. If not here then some other human outside our gates. But since she has been promised it is far to late. She must go through with this task. Even if she hates me for the rest of her mortal life."

"Will you not changer her?" asked Dearka with a bit of surprise. "Do you wish to live alone afterwards? Only to have a child remaining and not a wife?"

"To make her hate me far more. I could never burden a person with this cursed eternal life. For if I were to do so then I know I would be most hated. I hate life, but I hate death far more and everything in between just doesn't interest me" stated Athrun as he looked towards Dearka. "And whom said I'd ever have children…"

"You can't be serious! You know the consequences for not-"

"I know, believe me I do…more then you think. I'd rather be nothing more then dust then to harm her purity. Twas not her fault for being chosen. No choice in the matter. Maybe a few hundred years ago I would have taken that girl away in less then a heart beat…but for some reason I doth that part of me any longer." exclaimed Athrun as he looked towards Dearka and then towards the cab driver who looked completely confused and then to the outside world.

"You know, the humans have a name for that." smiled Dearka as he looked out his window.

"Tis be it a condition? What is it, tell me Dearka!" pleaded Athrun as he turned to his friend.

"Well…" smiled Dearka loving the look on Athrun's face.

"Its not a condition, I don't know what weird cult you two are in but young man its not a sickness so don't worry. What you have towards the girl that you two keep talking about is called 'Feelings' you have feeling towards her. Not quite love I would imagine but you cherish her." stated the old cab driver as he looked at the blunette through his rear view mirror.

"I do not have feelings towards such a lowly creature!" snapped Athrun as he looked to the old man in rage.

"Athrun-" began Dearka.

"Now youngster I don't know much of what your talkin about with blondie boy over there but from what I had head you cherish this young girl. Enough so you won't do anything with her. Now in my time that was almost called love." smiled the older male.

"Now listen to me you old coot I don't love that girl! How could I love such a human! Do you know who I am!" yelled Athrun as he leaned close towards the mans seat.

"Should I know who a brat like you is? I mean your nothing but a young punk who can't even decipher his own feelings about a young female!" snapped the older man.

"I am The Athrun Zala!" stated Athrun smugly.

"Who?" questioned the cab driver.

"Who?! How dare you someone of such-"

"Athrun!" snapped Dearka as he looked towards the blunette. "That's enough…just be quite until we get to the bus station. Yzak will be waiting for us. You can complain all you wish then but for now keep quite." stated Dearka as he lost his cool and looked towards Athrun with a bit of annoyance.

"That be the first for you." said Athrun as he looked towards Dearka regaining his calm.

"It's because you need to understand Athrun, your name means nothing to these humans any longer. The name Zala is nothing more then a bed time story parents tell their children. The worlds changed Athrun." stated Dearka as he looked towards Athrun and then towards the cab driver who glared out the window as he drove.

"Things do not change; we change." stated Athrun as he looked towards Dearka. "Nothing in the world is permanent, and we're foolish when we ask anything to last, but surely we're still more foolish not to take delight in it while we have it. If change is of the essence of existence one would have thought it only sensible to make it the premise of our philosophy.."

* * *

_**RING RING RING **_

"Hello?" questioned Cagalli as she answered her phone unsure of the number.

"_Hey! Cagalli it's me Miriallia, I was wondering what your doing later today?"_

"Nothing that I know of, why?"

"_Well I wanted to know if you wanted to come hang out with me and a few people."_

"Sure, when and where should I meet you?"

"_At the school in about an hour? OH! And bring some warm winter clothing…"_

"O-Okay…But why-"

"_Kay! See you then!" _

"Okay, see you in a bit then..."

"_Bye!"_

"See you!" smiled Cagalli as she placed her cell phone down, wondering who's phone Miriallia was calling from. As Cagalli turned around she ended up hitting something very hard and cold. "I'm sorry!" she exclaimed as she rubbed her face and looked up only to see rusty standing before her, boxes raised over his head as to when Cagalli turned around she didn't hit them.

"It's alright." he stated with a smile as he side stepped around her.

"Uh why are you-" she began as she looked to him in confusion.

"Lacus asked me to help her out with setting up for the ceremony." he stated as they walked side by side down the hallway.

"Ceremony?" questioned Cagalli as she looked to the make next to her.

"Yes, Athrun's right of passage."

"…." the blonde remained confused.

"He told you he would become king of the vampires, did he not?"

"Yes…"

"To become king the vampire in question, their next birthday they will be crowned as well as their bride to be is told. A human bride. And since Athrun's next birthday is October thirty first we have a lot to prepare."

"His birthday is tomorrow?"

"You didn't know?" question the male in surprise.

"No, we don't get along all that great…." stated Cagalli as she glared at the floor.

"Don't get along? But how can that be when-" began Rusty as he stopped and turned towards her before he was interrupted.

"Rusty?! Did you find the box of decorations?" questioned Lacus as she looked to the two from behind a doorway her head slightly popping out.

"Yes I did, excuse me Cagalli." smiled the red head as he gave a short bow before leaving her along.

"No problem…" she stated as she watched him disappear. "I wonder what he was going to say…" she added as she looked out towards the nearest window.

"I guess I should be going…" she murmured as she headed towards the third floor where all the winter clothes were stored away.

* * *

"Lacus where should I put these?" questioned Rusty as he held table clothes in his hands.

"Could you please place them over in the dinning room." she said as she looked back towards the windows in the ballroom she was currently instructing Kira to decorate as he stood upon a latter.

"Hey, before I forget…" stated Rusty as he turned around at the doorway to look back towards Lacus and Kira.

"Yes?" she questioned as she and Kira looked towards him with confusion.

"Does…does Cagalli know? I mean about tomorrow?" he questioned as he looked to the two.

"…" both remained silent as they looked to one another.

"Kira! You're her brother! You can't seriously believe in what you're doing…can you? Sacrificing her like that, for what? An old treaty…one made on a whim. Even for you, that's low." stated Rusty as he started to yell towards Kira, while Lacus watched on in sadness Kira on the other hand was calm as if expecting that reaction already.

"I know that." he stated plainly as he looked towards the outside window, watching Cagalli drive off down the freshly shovelled driveway.

"Then why the hell would you do something so-"

"It's not that I've never fought to gain her freedom from such a horrid future as she has, believe me I've tried! If possible I'd take her place but as you know that's impossible. Maybe a year ago when people believed Athrun to be sealed away for good, and who knows maybe when I could have gotten legal custody of her I could have pulled her away…but now it's impossible. From now on the council is more interested in this…_thing_ then anyone else…_unfortunately_. Since her father has passed on, she is…legally the only heir to the Orb empire. That is, after all a huge advantage towards our kind. We can't rely on _what if's _and _maybe's_…all there is to rely on now is hope that Athrun will keep his promise as to not touch her."

"You're relying on his promise? A man to have lied his way out of death?!"

"He's changed, such as you or I."

"This time is not the same KIRA! It's different! The road from now on for that poor girl is going to be full of hardships, not only from the council but also from the vampire community…let alone Athrun."

"Win or Lose the future will be difficult for us…" stated Lacus silently. "Even if Kira was to get his way, Athrun would still need a mortal bride, a pure one at that. But not only that, he would then need to seek one outside the vampiric circle. Which you know well would cause many problems, not only for us but for the mortal world as well..." sighed Lacus as she sadly gazed out the window.

"She is only a mere child!" stated Rusty with frustration as his fists slowly turned white.

"You don't think I know that? You think I wanted this to happen?!" yelled Kira as he punch the wall behind Rusty's head.

"_Often an entire city has suffered because of an evil man._" stated Rusty bitterly as he glared at Kira before shoving his arm away and heading down the hall.

"-Rusty!" called Lacus as she took a few steps to meet up with him.

"…" he remained silent as he briskly walked away.

* * *

"CAGALLI!" smiled Miriallia as she lunged towards Cagalli who was now exiting her car while wearing her green winder jacket, white hat and gloves along with her winder boots.

"Now, will you tell me what is happening?" questioned Cagalli as she looked around to see about 20 students shovelling the students parking lot while 20 others cleared the teachers.

"Shovelling snow, then afterwards going down to New Ground to get some hot chocolate…and, I would like you to meet Tolle!" smiled Miriallia as she pulled a brunette from a few feet away who was shovelling. _( A/N: Sorry if I spelt his name wrong!!!!!)_

"Ah, so this is Tolle?" smiled Cagalli as she watched the boy blush.

"That's correct! He got back last night!" smiled Miriallia as she hugged the teens arm.

"Hello…" he said politely as he looked to Cagalli.

"Hi." she said with a smile. "So why are we doing this?"

"Because we get free food and drinks from New Ground after this if we do, for those who helped out. As well so we can celebrate Halloween tomorrow! It's almost everyone's favourite time of year!" smiled Miriallia. "And the dance…" she smiled dreamily.

"I can't go to the dance tomorrow…" smiled Cagalli sorrowfully as she watched her friends face go from happiness to shock to wonder to a mixture between sadness and anger.

"And why not?"

"It's Athrun's birthday tomorrow…their having some sort of ball or ceremony thing for it. I have to go…" stated Cagalli as she looked at Tolle who looked confused on the birthday situation while Miriallia looked understanding.

"Well then…I guess Lacus and Kira are making you go…to bad cause you two barely get along. Will there at least be people that you'll know?" questioned Miriallia.

"Yea, I'd suppose so. Dearka, Yzak, Shiho, Rusty-"

"Okay, okay I get it…just don't drink to much okay?" smiled Miriallia as she handed Cagalli a shovel.

"I'm not making any promises." stated the blonde as they both laughed.

"Come on you, lets get to work…" smiled Miriallia as she shoved Cagalli slightly and then kissed Tolle on the cheek before hurrying back to her area.

* * *

**Couple hours later**

* * *

"It's getting late…" stated Lacus as she looked outside to the vast blanket of snow surrounding the house. Only the fresh tire tracks from Cagalli's vehicle could be seen.

"Soon enough they should be returning back." spoke Kira as the two stood in front of the living room window.

"Who are they?" asked a sleepy Cagalli as she looked over towards the two, Kisaka following behind covered in snow.

"And why are you not in bed yet?" asked Kira as he looked around to the blonde dressed only in a pair if shorts and a large shirt.

"I couldn't sleep, but who are you waiting for?" she asked again as she went over towards the couch and sat down.

"Athrun Zala am I correct? He's supposed to arrive tonight, no?" asked Kisaka as he looked to Kira while removing his clothing and placing it away in the closet across from the hall.

"Yes, soon he should be arriving." smiled Lacus as she pulled a blanket off an adjacent chair and brought it over towards Cagalli.

"How come he left?" she questioned as she took the blanket and pulled it around herself. While the black cat Alex jumped up next to her.

"He went-" began Kira before another interrupted him.

"I went on a mission to discover the new world." stated Athrun as he entered the room completely covered in snow, wet from head to toe while Dearka walked in just as wet, Yzak on the other hand dry as could be.

"Oh my, you're early! And yet-hurry and change before you two get sick-" began Lacus before she stopped herself.

"There is no need to worry for that my dear, after all the dead cannot get sick the same ways as humans." smirked Athrun as he shook his head sending water droplets onto Dearka and Yzak.

"Thanks, because I wasn't wet enough already…" muttered Dearka as he started to strip off his clothing and drop them into a small pile at the front door.

"Don't just strip you idiot! You're not at home!!" yelled Yzak as he took Cagalli's pillow and threw it towards Dearka, but just as it was about to hit the blonde a pale hand shot out and grabbed it instantly.

"Now now, can't you two get along. You've been doing nothing but bickering since thee picked us up from the station." stated Athrun as he brushed off the pillow and tossed it over towards Cagalli.

"…" the girl remained silent as she caught the pillow and slightly hugged the thing.

"Lacus, may I ask the time?" asked Athrun as he watched Lacus look down to her wrist watch.

"Quarter past midnight." she stated as she looked to the blunette.

"And why are you not in bed yet?" questioned Athrun as he looked to Cagalli.

"Couldn't sleep." she stated plainly as she looked away from the man.

"Hm…"

"What!" snapped Cagalli not liking the look he was giving her.

"Interesting outfit you have my dear, questionable for a household filled with males." he stated with a sly smile as he watched her blush and quickly stand up to leave.

"Cagalli?" called Kira as he watched the blonde dash away.

"I'm going to bed!" called Cagalli as she made her way up the staircase with ease.

"That was easy." mused Dearka as he sat down in the spot Cagalli once sat.

"So my _lord_…what did you happen to find out?" asked Yzak as he looked towards Athrun whom stared into the fire.

"Where to begin…" he pondered allowed.

"The beginning is usually were one starts." stated Kisaka as he looked to the vampiric man.

"Ah, so it is…"

"…" Dearka remained silent as he looked into the fire. Already knowing the answer to Athrun's once old question.

"Athrun, what did you find out from the old man?" asked Kira as he now stood next to Athrun.

"Your not going to like it, my friend." smirked Athrun as he turned his head to the window behind him and then back to Kira with a menacing smile.

* * *

"Cagalli! Your going to be late if you don't-" began Lacus until she noticed blonde hair pass by the kitchen doorway.

"I know, I know, I'm going now!!" she called back as she tried to slip on a pair of brown flats.

"Well, don't you look just lovely." smiled Lacus as she inspected Cagalli from the dining room.

"Thanks." blushed Cagalli as she tried to hurry out the door.

"A petty coat?" questioned another voice from behind the blonde.

"Yes, I'm sorry if that offends you but I can't have my chest hanging out in front of people like they used to do." snapped the girl as she glared back to Athrun.

"…" he remained silent as he shot her back a cold glare, only for an instant. Then quickly turned away and started off towards the kitchen.

"Cagalli, isn't it possible for the two of you to get along…even only slightly?" questioned Lacus as she gave the girl a small smile of remorse.

"No, I really don't think so." she stated matter of factly before heading out the door.

"They're like three year olds.." smiled Kira as he walked down the stairs. "Though…I quite like it that way." he said with a grin before getting a small pout from Lacus. "Kidding!" he said in defence as he followed her into the kitchen.

* * *

"CAGALLI!!!!" screamed a frantic brunette as she rushed over towards the blonde in a hurry, her dress tripping her up slightly.

"Good morning…" spoke the blonde with a questioning glance towards the girl as she stopped in front of her dragging someone behind her.

"You'll never guess what just happened!!!" stated the excited girl.

"You have a slave?" questioned the blonde as she looked over towards the male behind Miriallia.

"What? Oh, no silly! Look he's here today!"

"Who…"

"Well, here he is!" she said with excitement as she pulled the brunette boy from behind her whom seemed to be dressed in a badly done ghost costume. "I made the costume myself!" smiled Miriallia as she looked to Tolle.

"Hello againn…" spoke Tolle as he gave the blonde a small smile.

"Hi." smiled the blonde as she gave a small smile to the boy.

"Don't we look cute Tolle!" asked Miriallia as she grabbed Cagalli's arm as they stood next to one another in almost identical outfits.

"Ah-"

"Good morning, Cagalli. Lovely dress, as you Miriallia." smiled Rusty as he walked by the two female making them both blush.

"G-Good morning…" stammered Cagalli as she watched the boy who seemed to be dressed as a king walk away.

"I think someone has a crush…" smiled Miriallia as she gave Cagalli a sly smile before guiding them off to class.

"No, really…you have it-" before the blonde could finish her eyes caught the sight of none other then Yzak who ironically enough was dressed as a vampire. "You've got to be kidding me…" giggled the blonde as she clutched to Miriallia's arm for support as she tried hard not to cry while laughing.

"I don't get it…" stated Tolle as he looked confused to the silver haired male while Miriallia tried not to laugh as well.

"Never mind, lets just get to class." smiled Miriallia as they marched off."

"Agreed." smiled Cagalli as they turned into the classroom.

* * *

"Athrun, I think it's done…" smiled Lacus as she looked around the house. It was decorated beautifully, crystals, black and red velvet mixed with hues of dark orange. Every corner of the house was filled with drapery and the most exotic pieces of art and décor imaginable.

"Have forgot one thing." stated Athrun as he wandered around the ballroom.

"Oh! What could I have possibly forgotten?" she wondered allowed as she went threw the list of preparations in her mind.

"Tis for the lady of the house to get prepared. The guests will be arriving in two hours. Five o'clock sharp." he stated simply as he watched her give him a warm smile before heading off towards the stairway.

"Athrun." called a voice from behind the male.

"Ah, Kira what-"

"I can't do it. No matter how many times I think of the scenario in my mind I can not come up with a way to make it seem like I didn't betray her. Athrun, I know I told you so many years ago I would but-"

"I should have known from the start, you still hold a human heart after all…" smirked Athrun as he glanced towards the brunette.

"Athrun how dare you, you know for a fact that you-"

"Don't blame everything on me! I just pushed you a little and you were the one too easily influenced, right?" snapped Athrun as he looked towards Kira. "After all I did tell you to live among the humans. I suppose it was my fault."

"What did you just say to me!"

"Do you want to know why?" smirked Athrun as he watched Kira with amusement. "Because that's what from the very bottom of your heart you wish to do above anything else. You wish to be human, so you hold onto these feelings that your human half once had. But Kira, you are **not** human you need to face reality at some point. You need to let those human emotions go."

"Shut Up!" yelled Kira as he lunged towards Athrun before hearing another voice call out.

"I'm home!" yelled Cagalli as she kicked off her shoes and wandered over towards the ballroom excited to see the changes made. "Wow! Everything looks so good!" she stated with a smile on her face as she wandered into the room where Athrun and Kira both stood, tense, angry, and very scary.

"Uh- are you two okay?" questioned the blonde as she looked at the two males with fear.

"Kira was _just_ leaving to check up on Lacus, were you not?" smiled Athrun menacingly as he looked at the brunette.

"And Athrun here was just about to go to his study…" stated Kira with a smile matching Athrun's.

"Uh Huh….well…you guys have fun with that. I'm going to go get out of this dress and watch some TV in my room…" stated the blonde as she backed away from the two males before turning around and walking towards the staircase.

"Cagalli, I want you to get ready Lacus already has a dress for you. But, I need you to stay into your room until one of us comes and gets you." Kira said sternly as he looked to the blonde girl.

"Fine.."

"Cagalli, I mean it." he said rather harshly now.

"I get it. I'll go get ready and stay hidden in my room…" she sighed as she walked away.

* * *

"Yzak what do you think of this dress-" just as Shiho spoke those words she looked over towards Yzak's Vampire attire as he walked into their room. "Yzak…your not wearing that tonight…right?" she asked with worry.

"What? Woman your getting weirder by the day. Of course I'm not wearing this horrid outfit. All the teachers were forced to wear vampire costumes…" he snapped as he started to pull off the layers of clothing.

"So…you just didn't want to look like a _real _vampire then?" she asked with an amused look upon her face.

"Since when were you allowed to speak!" he snapped again as he marched off.

"Probably about the same time you were allowed." she mused as she pulled off yet another dress and tried another.

* * *

"Miriallia…what are you doing?" asked Tolle as he looked to his girlfriend who was frantically going through her wardrobe.

"What? Oh…I'm looking for a dress to wear tonight for- I mean…uh…" she stammered as she looked back to him.

"…" he remained silent as he sat on her bed looking confused.

"Shiho wants to hang out tonight, but she wanted to borrow one of my dresses. So…I'm looking for a really nice one to give her!" smiled Miriallia as she nodded her head in agreement to herself.

"But tonight's Halloween…" stated Tolle. "I thought you liked staying home and giving candies to the little kids."

"I do, but…well you know. Shiho and I haven't hung out much since she moved in with professor Joule, and well he's going out tonight so she wanted me to be with her so she wasn't alone." lied Miriallia as she gave him a small smile.

"Where's he going without her?" he asked instantly as he looked down at her.

"To Zala manor. Apparently there's a private party going on up there. You know, friends and close relatives only. Cagalli told me it was her brothers friends birthday tonight. Athrun Zala. So…their having this ball thingy. I'm not to sure on the full details."

"Is Cagalli going?" asked Tolle.

"Of course she is, she lives their with her brother and his…I don't know if their engaged or not…well with his girlfriend."

"And what about this Athrun…"

"He lives there too."

"That place has been empty for years. Why did they all move in now?" asked Tolle catching Miriallia off guard.

"Well, from what Cagalli told me Kira's job takes him all over the world and he hated her moving around so much since you know she's still a teenager and has school and such. And…so since his job brought him to Zaft he decided they should just live their permanently and he moved here because well…Athrun had a huge house and I guess offered it to them."

"What made Athrun return?"

"How would I know?" asked Miriallia as she looked to Tolle.

"Hmm…well, are you going to the ball?"

"I doubt it. Don't tell me you want to go?"

"Well I wouldn't feel comfortable letting you go there all alone without an escort."

"That's sweet Tolle but it'll probably a lot of older men and friends of theirs, you know…Rusty, Meer, Professor Joule, Nicol, and Dearka."

"Who?"

"What?"

"Who's Dearka that's a new name…"

"He's one of Cagalli's and her brothers friend, he came to the school today. Really tanned, blonde hair…uh he was talking to Yz- I mean professor Joule…"

"Oh…"

"What?"

"Nothing…"

"Hmm, well I need to get ready so…"

"Okay okay I get it, I'll see you later." he stated with a smile as he walked out the door but not before kissing her on the cheek.

"Okay, see you!" she said with a smile as she walked away.

* * *

"I'm **not** wearing this." stated Cagalli firmly as she glared down at the light brown dress before her. It was a rather simple dress, strapless, a light brown and had a gold broach between where her chest would be.

"This just will just draw nothing but attention to the one place I don't want it…" she murmured as she continued to stare down at the dress upon her bed as she wore nothing but a thin towel.

"Cagalli?" called a males voice from the other side of the door.

"Kira! Um, don't come in!" she blushed as she held the small towel closer to her body.

"Now now, why would you believe I to be Kira?" questioned Athrun as he pulled open the door.

"GET OUT!" she screamed as she looked to him terrified.

"Athrun, I told you not to intrude, now if you would kindly leave…" said Lacus as she pushed Athrun back out the door and into the hall then closing it firmly in place.

"…" he remained silent as he held a smile on his face.

* * *

"Lacus, I'm not wearing this." stated Cagalli as she glared to the dress on the bed as if it were a vile thing.

"Cagalli, it's either that dress or that bright green one you had to wear on your sixteenth birthday."

"But why! I have so many others that are-"

"Not a designer label. Cagalli you may not understand it now but you will be from tonight onward surrounded by people who take things very seriously, from manners to fashion. From now on you will have to be a respectful young woman I know this makes you sound childish but to these people you are a child Cagalli."

"So what if I am? Why should I change for them? I mean what…I'll see them like what, once a year at most?"

"Cagalli…from today onward your life will be thrown into chaos…I know that's a horrible way of saying it but after tonight, you will be part of the vampire community though not as a vampire."

"Lacus I don't under-"

"Please, just behave tonight. I know I'm asking a lot. But you need to be polite and what ever you do, I can not stress this enough…what ever you do. Please, Please! Do not retort with anything said tonight. And please, don't have hate in your heart.." pleaded Lacus as she gazed to Cagalli.

"Though I still don't understand anything about what your saying. I will try." smiled Cagalli faintly as she looked at Lacus only now realizing she was dressed in the most beautiful lavender dress she had ever seen. It wasn't as simple as Cagalli's instead it had two thin straps that crossed in the back and had a corseted frame to it, it flowed outwards from her hips slightly. It made Lacus look like a princess.

"Now, you go get dressed and I'll do your hair and makeup." said Lacus with a small grin as she pushed Cagalli into the bathroom.

"But-"

"Now or you won't be ready in time!" sighed the pinkette as she closed the door on Cagalli and walked over towards the portrait of Athrun's mother hanging over the fire place that Cagalli had refused to take down. "I'm sorry this has to happen, I know you didn't wish for this to happen in this generation…" spoke Lacus softly as she touched the painting slightly before pulling her hand away after hearing the door to the bathroom open.

"I think I need help." smiled the blonde with a flushed face as she couldn't get the dress done up and she was trying to keep it from falling down and revealing her chest.

"Oh my!" giggled Lacus as she started to help the blonde.

* * *

"Good evening." smiled Kira as he ushered various people into the house.

"Well playing butler tonight are we?" smirked Yzak as he walked past Kira while Dearka and Shiho followed close behind and another he couldn't see.

"Yzak!" snapped the brunette as she glared to the male beside her while Dearka just gave Kira a friendly hello.

"What is it now woman-"

"Now now that's no way to speak to a lady Yzak." smiled Athrun as he gave a bow to Shiho and took her hand and placing a light kiss on it.

"Zala get your hands off what's not yours!" yelled Yzak as the two males glared to one another.

"Since when did I become property?" questioned Shiho as she eyed Yzak who now looked uncomfortable.

"Uh….Hello?" called a timid voice from behind the arguing males.

"Nicol!" smiled Dearka as he walked over to the male and smashed his hand against the boys back.

"Good to see you too Dearka, I hope were not late?" he asked as he looked at the various people wandering around with glasses filled with red liquid.

"No not at all, we were actually just waiting for the clock to strike before we started."

"What's the time?" asked Rusty as he walked up from behind Nicol.

"Just a little before eleven." smiled Lacus as she came down the stairs Cagalli following behind. Very close behind embarrassed to be seen.

"Ah, so were still early." stated Miguel as he looked around noticing a face or two before leaving.

"So it would seem." said Yzak as he glowered to the people.

"Kira." smiled Lacus she looked to Kira while grasping Cagalli's hand.

"Well now lets see her." smiled Dearka as he peered over Kira's head to look at Cagalli. "Well well, doesn't someone look like a girl."

"What's that supposed to mean!" snapped the blonde as she held the closest weapon she could find at him which happened to be a candle stick.

"You spoke to soon Dearka." smiled Rusty as he looked down at the blonde making her blush.

"Shall we head in?" asked Athrun as they followed the course of people into the ballroom.

"What, don't like people touching what's yours Zala?" smirked Yzak as he looked to Cagalli's confused face only hearing bits of what Yzak said.

"You have no idea…" smirked Athrun as he looked deadly towards Yzak and Rusty sending a shiver up their spine.

* * *

"_So Cagalli my dear…__**how **__are you enjoying Zaft so far_?" asked a rather larger woman as she looked to the blonde girl who looked frightened that the woman would kill her with her plump hands at any moment.

"Well, though it isn't at all like Orb of Plant where it's always sunny-"

"_Then why don't you just move back, I do mean you are…well…he is more suited for someone of…pedigree_." smiled the woman as she looked down at the blonde.

"Excuse me? Just who are you talking about…"

"_Why lord Zala my dear who else_?" scoffed the woman as she sneered down at the blonde.

"What makes you think that-"

"**Now, could I have everyone's attention?!**" called a males voice over the crowd of people interrupting Cagalli.

As the entire room slowly calmed down to complete silence everyone was now looking towards the small stage where Rue was standing along side Athrun and Kira, unlike the other two Kira was not looking at the people before him but at the ground.

"Now! We are all here today to not only celebrate not only our good friends birthday, but also his rise into kingship!" spoke Rue loudly so everyone could hear his words. Cheers broke out among the crowed with joy and excitement. Hands were clapping from every person there, even Cagalli had caught herself enjoying the time.

As Rue continued to speak Cagalli slowly and easily made her way through the people around her. Though she politely excused herself and tried not to block those around her vision but those around her only glared and looked disgusted to just seeing her.

"Ah, princess." smiled Nicol as he watched her stop by his piano where Lacus was standing.

"Don't call me that…" glared the blonde as she avoided the stares people were giving her.

"Cagalli what's the matter?" asked Lacus as she looked over towards the blonde, tearing her eyes away from Kira and now to Cagalli who looked confused.

"I-"

"As you know in order for the next in line to be king he must take a bride." spoke Rue as he looked to the crowd.

"Bride?" questioned Cagalli as she listened carefully now only just hearing the sounds of a soft piano playing off in the background. As she looked around she noticed Nicol playing a soft melody one she had heard many times before as a young child.

_Moonlight sonata_

Cagalli watched the crowd more carefully now then she had earlier she gazed at the people around her, Meer looked saddened almost heart broken. Then as she looked around more she noticed a lot of the females looked that way in the room, even the oldest women. While the men looked quite pleased some even cocky.

"Yes, every new king must have a-" began Lacus before she was interrupted.

"Every king for as long as our people have been hiding in the darkness of man have had to go through the right of passage. One _human_ woman is promised to the king to be far before she is ever born. But with that passage or right of the woman she must on the first year of being wed produce a child. And if that child is female she has three more years, but if that child is to be a male then she is given the kiss!" smiled Rue as the room filled with glee and the sound of hundreds of hands clapping.

"The kiss?" questioned a voice from behind Cagalli.

"Miriallia!" exclaimed the blonde as she looked horrified at her best friend who looked equally shocked standing behind her.

"The kiss, is more of a bite. So to say, that its when the woman is allowed to be turned into a vampire." explained Dearka as he stood behind the two. Leaving no way for Cagalli to ask why Miriallia was here and for Miriallia to explain why she was there as well.

"But!" called rue catching the attention of the three again. "This has been discussed over the past hundred years and has now been changed given the fact that today's woman now have…rights." he stated with a glare towards the humans in the room, happening to be female. "It has been said that if the woman is under eighteen then she is given till she is twenty to produce a child, either male or female. But if she is not able to produce a child of male quality by the end of her 20th year then she is to be banished from the vampiric world forever! And must never have contact with a vampire as long as she lives. If happened to be she is encountered by a vampire be man or woman she is to be killed and all males of that clan are to be killed. As our law states!" smiled Rue evilly as a chill entered the room while others cheered and glared around.

"What a horrible thought! That's no life for a woman what a horrible life to live, much like a servant and master!" exclaimed Cagalli in disgust as she glared to Athrun only to be caught off guard and have him watching her.

"This human woman has been promised since before she was born and much like our king has a unique much like our kings, she is both our enemy and our sister! Both vampire and human!" roared Rue with a confident smile, it was only now Cagalli looked confused to the look on Athrun's face. One of remorse and anger towards her.

"Now, will the guardian of this young woman guide her up here to announce their engagement! Could Kira Yamato bring Cagalli Yula Athha up on stage!" smiled Rue, but within the room he sound of glass shattering was heard. Everyone within the room looked back towards the blonde. Her face paled, hands shaking, tears threading to come out and nothing but betrayal was lit in her eyes. She no longer looked like a seventeen year old girl but much like a scared child.

"Cagalli…" called Miriallia as she reached her hand to touch the blonde girl.

"…" she said nothing, she was blank. Kira grabbed her arm and slowly without even looking to her guided her up the stairs and next to Athrun while Rue stood between.

"Now, we are celebrating the new king but also the engagement of not only one royalty but two!" smiled Rue as he clasped his hands on their shoulders but not before whispering in Cagalli's ear. "Remember Cagalli, if there's no boy by the time your twenty you'll never see Kira again, if so…death comes to you." he smiled as she looked back with fear.

"Let the party begin!" he yelled as he watched the blonde pull her hand away from Athrun's and glared towards him and everyone else she knew. As she quickly tried to leave the stage his hand caught hers and looked to her trying to figure out what she was thinking.

"That's why isn't it! that's why we moved here! So I could be used! HOW DARE YOU!" she screamed she slapped him across the face, leaving a red mark that soon disappeared. "I HATE YOU, I DON'T CARE WHAT HAPPENS I WILL NEVER BEAR YOUR CHILDREN NOT FROM A MONSTER LIKE YOURSELF!" she screamed as she stormed away, the crowed to pre-occupied to care.

"Monster, seems to be a common word when relating to you…" stated Yzak with a sneer as he looked at Athrun with a smug look.

"I'm going to go see-" began Miriallia before she was stopped.

"No. Let me. I'm the one who didn't warn her…" stated Kira as he looked saddened, he quickly walked away from the group wandering off to find Cagalli.

* * *

"Cagalli?" called Kira as he wandered outside to find the blonde standing on the balcony of her room watching the snow fall, tears falling down her cheeks. "Please let me explain-"

"How long have you known?" she asked.

"How long…" he repeated, his eyes averting away from hers. "Since mother first found out she was pregnant with you, father promised you off to Patrick because of some social status thing. Since mother and father came from good blood and since mother was beautiful it was certain the first girl be born would be given as a bride to their son. And since they only produced one child because Athrun's mother was bitten before she had a chance to have another that's all they had…" stated Kira as he looked away.

"So you've known, all these years you've known what would happen to me! And never once did you bother to tell me. DID YOU!" she screamed with anger as she glared to the boy across form her.

"Cagalli you have to listen to me, I never thought Athrun would pick you…" he explained.

"And why not!" even though she was mad his words made her feel unworthy.

"BECAUSE HE WAS SENTENCED TO DEATH BEFORE YOU WERE BORN!" he yelled as he looked to her with anger.

"BUT HE DIDN'T DIE! WHY WOULD YOU BRING ME TO THIS HOUSE! THE ONE WHERE YOU KNEW HE WAS KEPT! WHY!!!" she screamed even louder. Catching the glances of people below.

"I had no choice!" he stated instantly. "Either I make you come here to Zaft or they would take you away from me Cagalli! I couldn't let them do it! I was only looking out for you!" he said with sadness as he looked to the crying blonde.

"How is this looking out for me Kira! Being forced into a marriage to a man…no a MONSTER who doesn't ever care about my existence and someone who I don't even love! Tell me…what is the purpose Kira!?"

"I-"

"Just get out…"

"But-"

"I said, GET OUT!" she yelled as she ordered him out of her room.

Instantly without looking back Kira left her room, locking the door behind him but not before slamming it shut. Leaving her completely alone with her thoughts. Slowly, very slowly Cagalli fell to the ground in tears she couldn't help but let the tears fall down her face. She cried harder then she had ever cried before. She had ultimately been signed over to the devil.

* * *

_So….I have no excuse to why this is so late. I mean I did have exams and work…but pretty much I got lazy and forgot of a while…then was like…OH YEA!!!! But yes….._

_SO to make up for it I tried to make this super long…I really did…its about 27 pages in size 12 font…20 in size 10 cause that's what I normally write in._

_Sorry for the mistakes I tried to get this out fast. I worked on almost everyday for a week. But I hope that you like it._

_New Events:_

_I just graduated from High school!!!!!!! WOOOOOT_

_My job ultimately sucks cause my hours are crap._

_I am now single…woo…. -.-_

_I have no tan yet…its sad._

_Met some intense international students going to SAIT, they were from Africa they were sooo nice. Talked to them for a while. I kinda wish I had gotten their names…_

_Um…yea I think that's it._

_Oh! I'm actually moving to BC in a month or so for university…if I get accepted. And if so I'll be doing animation and design!!! It'll be pretty sweet I suppose!_

_So, please review…_

_AS WELLL.....no one has gotten the secret yet. Please keep trying._

_LATER!  
D.A_


	14. Cruel

**Chapter Eleven: Cruel**

* * *

Snow now covered the ground completely, Cagalli sat silently in her room avoiding all contact with anyone. It had already been nine days since the announcement of Athrun's new rise to power and the betrothal between him and Cagalli. Since then she hadn't left her room nor had she spoken to a single soul. Lacus would bring her food everyday and knock three times at her door before leaving it on a table outside for her to get. But every night when she went to go get the empty plate it would still be wrapped and untouched.

As Cagalli sat silently gazing out her window she watched as Kira went towards the black BMW waiting for him outside like everyday to take him to work, a man dressed in black with a black umbrella escorted him to the car making sure the light wouldn't hit his fragile skin, as usual Kira would look back towards Cagalli's window as give her a small wave, he did that every single day since she'd locked herself inside her room. Not once did she ever respond back.

**Knock. Knock. Knock.**

Lacus's three slow knocks could her heard upon the blondes door, as normal she would ignore the knocks. But today of all days Lacus instead of just walking away and leaving the blonde to sit in silence spoke through the door. Neither her nor Kira ever tried to unlock the blondes door, just leaving her in her own privacy.

"Cagalli…" called Lacus in a sorrowful voice making Cagalli's heart wrench. As the blonde looked back towards the door she couldn't help but feel bad for not opening up to Lacus but her pride was to large. It would take something large to make the blonde girl regret completely that they had kept that secret of her being promised off.

"Please Cagalli just listen to me, you don't need to reply or even talk to me. I just wish that you would listen to me…" she spoke with a broken voice. "This is already the ninth day. Kira and I are worried, though we know that you'll eat when you wish to but…Cagalli, Athrun's the most worried. He may seem cold, detached, and egotistic at times. He does feel emotions Cagalli. He hasn't eaten since you locked yourself away." sighed the pinkette as she leaned her head against the door.

'_What…'_ thought Cagalli as she snapped her head towards the door peeling her eyes away from the outside world once again towards the door.

"Cagalli, though you may not believe it I know what your feeling. Like you I was once promised off to Athrun when I was still human before my father- well. Anyways Cagalli I know how it feels to be betrayed by those you love, but Kira…you have to understand…he was never really supposed to know you Cagalli. You were only ever to be sister by name and nothing more. When your mother found out she was with child Kira was forced out of living with your parents he was only ever to see you on occasions. Though seems old fashioned they do the same now, they split sibling up before the older or younger can become attached to one another. As you've seen first hand both younger and older feel pain when the other is forced away. So Cagalli I know, I know it's hard…but after your parents passed and Uzumi called him to protect you from those who could harm you he thought of you nothing more then a small human. But you've grown on him Cagalli. You are…after all his precious little sister who he loves more then life itself. I just wish you knew how hard he's tried to protect you from this citatory from happening…"

Then that was it. There was no more from her, she left leaving the food outside Cagalli's door. Cagalli gazed once again outside before getting up from her chair and walked over towards her bed and reached under the mattress and pulled out a single journal that lay hidden from the world. As she opened to a dog eared page she began to read.

* * *

_January 20th, 29th year._

_Father hath been gone for more then a fortnight. Though it not be much of a loss, ever since mothers death. Twas a winter of much discontent. The maids have been stealing once again from mothers room I've now locked it up in fear on them stealing more, though father does not care. Often I've wondered hath he ever loved that dear beautiful woman. I doubt much if he hath ever did. _

_Once more thy have found oneself engaged yet to another woman, though this one is different from the rest, born with pink hair and a voice cast down by the angels her name is Lacus. Though I ought to be discouraged to not find ones own true love, though she is a very kind woman and very beautiful. Tis to say I do not love her, I have only seen her has a sibling and nothing more. She is a figure that is meant to be seen but not touched by these hands. As thy immortals life has progressed I've come to realize the harshness life throws. No longer doth I desire a woman's presence as I once used to for fear of their death coming too soon by thy's hands. _

_How many hath I killed? Wonders only known by the divine above, tastes of them all hath changed through the years…first twas the old then the new…but nothing is more satisfying then the virgin maidens that roam the day and keep away once night invades the sky's…Lacus I fear for her when we are alone. Not once hath I touched her, but I fear… Kira still human as he is has been a guard on thy's behalf once the light comes back to this world…oh how I wish this eternal suffering would end. _

_Though I am unable to take ones own life…be I hath tried…though failed. Only have I gone without another's life essence for five days. How weak hath I become in this form, disgusting…._

_

* * *

_

Instantly Cagalli closed the book shut and then reopened it to re-read the last few lines.

"Five days?" she questioned as she looked down the elegant script. "Wait…I don't remember him eating the day before…maybe once, but…WHAT A FOOL!" yelled Cagalli, scared at what would happen to Athrun if he died and to her knowing he was doing it because of her stubbornness. She couldn't even imagine what the vampire court would do.

Cagalli slow raised herself from her bed but not before hiding the book away once again, as she walked towards her window she noticed Lacus walking outside towards the garage as he pink head disappeared in threw the door Cagalli was left wondering where the king would be hiding away. As she slowly opened the door from her room she gazed out into the hall wondering where she would begin to search. Slowly she left the safety of her room while closing the door behind her and head down the hall towards the grand stair case that would take her upstairs to where she believed Athrun would be. Her hand glided up the polished banister as she went, the house looked more and more inviting as the days went on. Lacus had taken a depressing manor and made it a home. How she managed with two gloomy vampires and a dysfunctional teen she would never know.

Slowly now she reached the third floor and began to walk towards Athrun's room noticing now the lights had all been turned off. As she came to a halt in front of his door she noticed the room was empty, not a single soul looked to have been in there for days. As she entered with caution she glanced around the grand master bedroom of the home with aw. New pieces of furnature had been added when old had been thrown out or put to auction after Athrun had stated he wished for nothing around him that reminded of him of the past. Though he still continued to keep portraits of the kings of the past while continuing as well to keep the arrangement of small note books in a neat pile upon his desk. As she began to turn around and leave the room there he was standing in the doorway. Clutching to the frame, his body was shaking his eyes no longer showed any reflection, they were that of a beast. Twice he blinked to her as if trying to figure out a puzzle, his face twitched.

He lunged.

She froze, unable to move or scream.

He landed on her instantly, she figured her life would end that exact moment as her back hit the floor her head following close behind but only to be cushioned by a very cold hand. As she slowly opened her eyes to look upwards there she saw Athrun, his eyes refusing to open. His breathing stop. Stopping as to not take in her scent, eyes closed shut as to not see her scared face. Though he was made into such a creature he still held a little bit of human within. Just a little. As she looked down to his shaken body sprawled out onto the floor and as well onto her she couldn't help but pity such a person.

"The greatest harm can result from the best intentions." she spoke as she tried to get free of his grasp. It wasn't until then that his body stopped shaking and his grip tightened on her hair where his hand was resting and with a slight push and pull he forced the now very frightened girl to look into his eyes. His blood thirsty, and angry eyes.

"Do not try to even pity me human! Remember not! I am thee vampire king, though you be my fiancé, that can change within a matter of thy minute!" he snapped as he shoved the girl away and stood to his full height, almost ahead taller then herself. As he looked down on the ground to the girl he watched as she moved slowly away in fear of him. "It is better to be hated for who you are, then for someone you are not." spoke Athrun as he gazed down to her. "Just because you hold up within that room of yours and hear about thy's troubles from Lacus doth not mean you can pity such a creature as I! **Remember **your place human, your in my world now. Only hath I not been drinking blood was not under ones free will but that damned to hell brother of yours! Told I that I know not your suffering till I hath experienced it. All I hath experienced was a selfish stuck up bratty princess whom didn't get thy own way for once in their live! You know not of suffering till you've lived a few hundred years!" he yelled to her as she flinched away from him in petrified fear, scared that she would be his victim all over again. But this time there would be no Kira or Lacus to come to her rescue.

"There's the door. I'm sure you know how to use it. It's a really simple process. You put one foot in front of the other, turn the knob, and keep going." he stated rather rudely as he pointed towards the ajar door. Instantly she was to her feet and running as fast as she could away from him

He listened silently to her running footsteps as she hit the stair case and then to the banging and thumping as she ran all down the steps, expecting her to stop at her floor he listened more while realizing she was continuing to run as fast as she could, he then heard the main door open. Slowly he walked over towards his window and gazed out with a cold glare as he watched her run away towards where Lacus was now pulling into the driveway. The pinkette stopped the car suddenly and got out quickly as the blonde ran towards her and ran into her arms, shaking and obviously crying. It was then he saw Lacus gaze upwards to his window, not with hate, or anger. But with remorse and sadness.

* * *

Soon enough he turned away from the window and collapsed onto the ground, his blood thirst was getting the better of him and he knew it. He knew he had to send her away, though it may have been harsh and he could have done a better job he needed for her to temporarily disappear before his instincts took over and devour her all. He lay there for a few moments slowly counting the time pass by, never had he remembered time to move slowly but instead to move fast. But now he lay there weak and helpless, he felt more human then he had in a hundred years of being a vampire. Foot steps came closer and closer towards his doorway but too weak was he to lift is head and look up to see who it was. It wasn't until the rich iron and sweet sugar filled his nostrils. His eyes snapped open once again to gaze to the red liquid before him that filled a giant vase. His hands clasped around it and he held it high, his lips softly touching the edge. Within seconds it was empty and he stood only momentarily satisfied.

"Where did that come from, it wasn't even close to being human!" spat Athrun as he held his hand over his mouth in fear of gagging the substance back up.

"It's cows blood, its full of the basic substances you need. Far healthier then human blood nowadays." stated Rusty as he leaned against Athrun's bed post and watched the vampire slowly regain composer.

"Cows blood? Since when did you turn vegetarian?" questioned Athrun as he wiped the blood from his face.

"Since it's easier to get and better for our bodies. Haven't you noticed? Humans take no care in their bodys anymore. Do they not know who else suffers besides themselves?!" ragged Rusty as he looked towards both Lacus and Cagalli outside. "So, majesty what happened now?" he mused as he looked to the man opposite him.

"Nothing."

"Didn't sound like nothing to me." he smiled. "I witnessed it all Athrun, you do know the more you push her away the least likely she is to lay for you."

"Does not matter."

"Ah so I see- wait what? Athrun! She needs to bear your children in order to stay within the clan!" stated Rusty as he looked over to Athrun with shock.

"Tis no life for her, I'd rather see her basking in the suns rays, enjoying human life. Not one in darkness. She is the princess of Orb, the country rules by the sun god. While we in Zaft are ruled by the God of darkness. We can never be, can you not see?" stated Athrun as he staggered around the room before falling on the bed in weakness.

"Though that maybe Athrun…the gods are no longer in affect in this day and age. The ones alive now know not of the Gods of the past, and what they could do. Now people don't want you to drink blood. They want you to drink Nescafe, preferable decaf." mused Rusty as he walked over towards Athrun before pulling out a flask and handing it to him.

"What's this?" questioned the blunette as he look at the dull metal container before pulling off the lid and instantly drinking it all up.

"Remember Athrun, You have to have a darkness...for the dawn to come. Just because darkness and light are said to not be, does not mean they do not follow one another around. There is love between the two. Do you not remember the old take? Of the Goddess of the moon, and the prince of the sun God?" questioned Rusty as Athrun flung the flask away, its contents gone and not a drop spilt. The man now sat up straight, still weak but not dying.

"Forgive me friend, but that tale if I do recall is a tragedy?"

"Ah, be that it so, but that doesn't mean it was meant to be."

"Explain…" demanded Athrun, wishing to know more as he sat upon his bed in a manor of a true king demanding that of his jester.

"_In a time long long ago, young lady Yin lived with her father, the heavenly father himself. She had a peaceful life along side the Gods of Earth, Wind, Water, and Fire. It wasn't until one day Yin had accidentally broken the sacred jar of wisdom. The Heavenly father was furious to his daughters carelessness for such travesty, so he banished her down to Earth to repent for his sin. The only way for her to return was to contribute valuable services to those who dwelled upon earth._

_When Yin arrived to earth she was to be reborn as a human, but to her misfortune she was to hold all the memories of her old life, as the years passed she grew into the woman she once was when she lived within the gates of heaven. Soon enough the word of her beauty passed around towns and villages. It was then that Earths prince Yang heard of this woman's beauty and went in a search for the woman. Yang soon found her and slowly the two fell in love, Yin and Yang became inseparable. When the heavenly father had found out about his daughters love with the human prince he became angry, so it was then that he sent out ten suns to reap his rage to his daughter. But not only did it effect her and her love but it also affected the people of earth. _

_It was then that Yang's father commanded Yang to slay nine of the ten suns in order to preserve the natural balance of his kingdom. Yang did as his father bided and left Yin, but in promise to return to earth to be with her once more. Yang was given one of two pills in which would grant him the ability to withstand the suns heat, and another to withstand the cold when coming back down. Soon as Yang had swallowed the sun pill and kissed his love goodbye he left to battle the nine suns of God. Many days had passed and soon enough only one sun was left. But unbeknown to Yang he had left the other pill on earth inside a box under his pillow. Yang was then trapped in the Suns kingdom._

_Yin filled with grief of her loves predicament found the second pill and swallowed it so she could as well go to the sun to be reunited with her love once again. But fate stepped once more in their way, once Yin had taken the pill she found herself not going to the sun kingdom but to the moon kingdom in it's stead. Being a goddess Yin forced the moon to go to where the sun was, but Yang's father threatened to kill Yang if she moved the moon, saying it would destroy the world. Filled with grief for putting the earth in such a state in the first place she returned the moon to its place and there she lived watching the sun from afar. _

_While Yin and Yang lived in despair, one God looked on in remorse for the two. The heavenly mother herself gave one thing and one thing only to her daughter. The tree of immortality, though Yin was a Goddess, Yang was not. As the days went by her continued to age. It was then that the tree bloomed and flourished golden apples. Though only told to pluck one, Yin had taken them all wishing Yang to have them all to save him and bring him immortal life such as hers. _

_It was then that when the fruit was plucked did the tree die of living alone without Yang Yin forced the moon to encircle the earth, thus bringing the sun and moon together once a year to meet. On that moment Yin only had one apple left and when offered yang refused, believing Yin to be selfish for not sharing the apples with the people and only giving one to him. Yin being devastated with Yang's choice threw the apple down to earth where it was shared among the people riding them of short lives, and bringing about immortality and killing. _

_Pleased with her daughters choice the heavenly father granted his daughters wish, to bring immortality to Yang. While Yin demanded for her father to reunite them upon earth he refused. Believing that she and he would do much better as rulers of the moon and sun. She being the barer of darkness when her the giver of life. It was then that the two were separated forever. While seeing the two's sadness the heavenly mother granted for the two to meet, but only twice a year. _

_Though that seemed enough for Yin, just to see Yang once or twice was enough joy for her. But for Yang he was saddened to know he would live forever without those he held dear and only see his love once in a while to live alone was not his wish. So Yang committed suicide, ending his forever going life. When the year had ended and Yin was to see her beloved she was tormented to find that he was dead in the exact spot where they had parted._

_Now when ever the sun and moon are to cross it is only for a few seconds so the Goddess to pray for her beloved, every now and then when the sun is at its highest the moon is watching, awaiting the day she would be reunited with her one and only_."

"You said it wasn't a tragedy." stated Athrun with a glare as he looked to Rusty who sat in a chair a little ways from him.

"Did I? well Athrun, it wasn't meant to be. You just like the Goddess believe you know what's best for Cagalli so you push her away, she like the prince doesn't wish to be left alone even in the light of the world. She such as him wishes to be with those she love and care for."

"HA! Love? There is no reason for her to love nor care for me. I see her in no manor nor should she see me in such." mused Athrun as he looked towards the now nearing sunset.

"Though you believe that, doesn't mean she does. Didn't she come up here knowing you were thirsty and unhealthy? Knowing full well you may or may not attack her for her blood? If that's not caring for someone I know not of what is Athrun, and didn't you stop eating because she had? Though you knew she would continue when she left the time was right? You on the other hand could have killed yourself if you had gone another day without blood. Now tell me you do not care. And you mustn't use Kira nor Lacus as an excuse, since when had you ever listened to either before?" asked Rusty as he stood up and brushed off his pants before wishing Athrun adieu.

"I wonder if she still resides all alone up there in her lonely kingdom on the moon, I suppose we vampires get our nature from her. After all it was our kind to eat the cursed apple after all, was it not Goddess?" spoke Athrun as he watched the moon come into view, giving the snow an enchanting glow.

* * *

"I HATE HIM!"

Rusty's head snapped around as he passed by the kitchen, he looked backwards to see what could have yelled such things. He caught a flash of blonde against the white outside. He slowly turned around and made his way towards the patio where he found Cagalli outside alone looking out at the forest and watching deer dig through the snow to fund the green grass below. He leaned against the door in amusement as he watched her yell profanities to no one in particular then going back to watch the group of deer.

With the smile remaining on his face he slowly started to walk outside to join her.

"Anything I can help you with?" mused Rusty as he stood only a few feet behind the blonde. Cagalli looked back towards him, her eyes wide. Obviously not hearing him walk up from behind. Obviously he had startled her.

"No. You're a man, and a vampire. I hate both your kind right now." she stated rather rudely as she turned her back to him and went back to watching the deer.

Rusty took a few steps back from her and gave a cheeky smile. "Fair enough. Since my presence is obviously causing you pain, I'll take my manhood inside where its warm, where you can join me if you can overlook my obvious birth defect and my unwanted one too." he stated simply as he gave her a bow before heading inside while Cagalli sent him an evil glare. It was just like a man to make light of such a situation when she felt so hurt and alone. That's why she hated their kind at the moment and how she dreaded knowing she was stuck with them till the end of _her _days.

* * *

Cagalli found herself walking into the ballroom soon after Rusty without even noticing. She soon stopped in the middle of the room while watching him slowly move towards the two French doors before closing them. He then slowly moved towards the floor to ceiling length windows and pulled open the soft velveteen curtains that kept the room in darkness, when doing so he looked back towards her before looking back outside.

"You know Cagalli, he doesn't hate you. I can guarantee that." he said with a low whisper that she just caught, catching her interest in why he was speaking so softly. She moved closer. "He's just afraid you know."

"Afraid?! You're obviously mad if you think I'll believe **The Athrun Zala **is afraid of a little blonde human girl such as myself." she laughed as she looked amusingly towards Rusty who gave a small smile.

"No you're right, but I never said he was afraid of you now did I? no, he isn't afraid of anyone my dear. Well…not anyone _alive_ anyways."

"Then what's he afraid of?" she questioned as she looked to Rusty with wonder.

"Isn't it obvious?" he questioned as he looked down at her with all seriousness.

"…" she remained silent as she looked confused up towards him.

"Love, that man is scared of love my dear."

"How can anyone be afraid of love?" questioned Cagalli as she couldn't even understand of one of the most primitive emotions known to man was one that Athrun feared.

"How can they not?" His face was completely angst. "When you love someone... truly love them, friend or lover, you lay your heart open to them. You give them a part of yourself that you give to no one else, and you let them inside a part of you that only they can hurt. And when they do strike, it's crippling. It leaves you naked and exposed, wondering what you did to make them want to hurt you when all you did was love them." he stated as he looked to the blonde more intensely now. "Cagalli, though you're still very young I know for a fact that you've felt that pain before. Just last week was it not? By your own flesh and blood. Now tell me why would he not fear love my dear? Countless times he's been hurt by it, in the most unbelievable ways possible." Rusty left her quiet as he walked away leaving her alone with her thoughts.

"Remember Cagalli, though he is a vampire and a tad cold hearted. He is after all, flesh and bones much as you and even those deer's outside are." he stated before leaving her completely alone.

"But why don't I believe you?" she questioned to no one in particular as she looked outside not hearing the person that slowly walked up behind her.

"Because people are ever willing to believe the negative over the positive. It's easier for you to think me corrupt and evil that it is for you to see me for what I really am. No one wants to believe that some people are willing to help others out of the goodness of their hearts because they can't stand to see someone suffer. So few people are altruistic that they can't understand or conceive that anyone else in the world could ever put someone else's good above their own." spoke Athrun as he appeared next to the blonde, dried blood on his chin. His lips red and his eyes Hungary.

"Athrun!" she exclaimed as she looked to him startled.

"Remember Cagalli, you are not the only one who was pushed into this." he said on a whisper before walking towards the French doors.

"W-Where are you going?!" she asked as she followed him for a few seconds before stopping.

"To feed." he said rather simply as he opened the doors.

"To feed…" she repeated, her voice hollow as she watched him walk out them.

"We must survive, all of us. Blood for me. A cooked bird for you. What is the difference?" questioned Athrun before closing the doors and fading into the night.

As Cagalli watched Athrun stride away into the night she still could never imagine him being anyone else then who she knew him for, a corrupt, evil, vampire who knew nothing of human emotions. No matter what pretty little speech he had just played upon her she knew his true nature. Or so she thought. All she knew was that she would never let him touch her and she knew he would keep his distance. Sure she was scared of the future, but she was more scared of the present knowing at any moment he could snap. Ending her life forever. She feared death far more then the consequences of the future they both chose.

* * *

"Cagalli?" called Lacus as she knocked upon the blondes door after hearing certain screams leave her room. "Are you alright-"

"WHERE THE HELL ARE THEY?" screamed Cagalli as she tore her room apart, from closet to her drawers and then to flipping her mattress off her bed.

"Cagalli?" questioned Lacus as she watched the blonde half frightened.

"Lacus…" called the blonde as she collapsed to the floor in defeat and exhaustion.

"Cagalli!" spoke Lacus as she quickly went to the blondes side and held the poor girl.

"Lacus…where is it?"

"Where's what?" asked Lacus as she looked to the blonde.

"I can't find them anywhere…"

"Cagalli?"

"I looked all over…but I just can't find him…is he gone?"

"Who…"

"Lacus…I can't feel him anymore…"

"Cagalli who can't you feel?"

"He's gone isn't he?"

"Ca-"

"Why can't I feel him anymore?!" cried Cagalli as she clung to Lacus and began to cry hard into the older girls skirt.

"Shh….it'll be okay…everything is going to be okay." whispered Lacus as she played with the blondes hair.

"Lacus….." cried Cagalli even harder.

"I know, I know…everything will be okay." spoke Lacus as she glanced over to a horrified Kira as he entered the room wondering what happened. While Athrun stood off in the shadows, lurking just behind Kira. Unseen by the two females.

* * *

"Thank you Kira." smiled Lacus as she brushed Cagalli's fringe out of her face and watched the girl sleeping soundly in her now fixed room.

"What happened? Last night she seemed fine after she left her room and finally ate." he asked as he moved the last chair back to its right spot.

"I don't know. She was screaming about not finding something. Then said she couldn't feel someone anymore."

"Couldn't feel someone anymore?" he asked as he sat on the edge of her bed.

"I don't understand either." she spoke with a saddened voice.

"Would it have anything to do with the engagement?" asked Kira as he glanced over to Athrun who sat on the couch, head turned to the left watching the outside world. The sunlight illuminating his face.

"No, well…that's not all of it."

"Did she have anyone close to her." stated Athrun rather then a question.

"Us." stated Kira instantly as he looked to Athrun.

"Not Family, more on the lines of a good friend who recently passed away or someone who was really close to her that's gone?" asked Athrun as he still continued to look outside before glancing over towards Cagalli's desk where a few pictures were located.

"Mostly us, and her father." said Lacus as she tried to think. "You don't think her father? I mean…its been quite some time."

"No no, her freak out was more personal. Heart wrenching, to the point in which it was painful." spoke Athrun as he looked up to the ceiling.

"Tell me, how could you possible know what she could be feeling? As if you've ever felt such pain." said Kira with a hint of hate as he looked to Athrun. As he shot Athrun a glare the couch under his nails slowly began to tare but before any more damage was to be done he quickly stood up causing Kira to freeze. Unlike the calm and cool Athrun he looked pained and hurt by Kira's words. Even though Kira only say that emotion for a short time before Athrun's face returned to its normal smirk he walked out leaving Kira and Lacus alone with Cagalli.

"Kira." spoke Lacus with regret in her voice.

"….." he remained silent as he glanced down to the blonde. "Is she alright now? Even after for not eating all day?" he questioned as he looked to Lacus.

"Yes, she's fine. Even though she's still weak from not eating for a while, she's if fine for now." smiled Lacus she slowly stood up, brushing off her dress. "Come on, she needs rest for now." stated Lacus as she grabbed Kira's hand and led him out of her room.

* * *

The last light of the day shone on Cagalli threw her window pane as she lay in bed fast asleep, Athrun slowly walked into the blondes room caring a glass of water Lacus had demanded for him to bring the younger girl because she was busy and Kira was out. Athrun only stared at the water with envy, oh how he wished he was able to digest such things anymore and how he wished that he could tastes such things and crave others. But his fate was sealed, he knew he could never have anything other then what he needed. As he placed the glass of water on her night stand he watched as she turned over and over in her sleep, her face was pale and her heart was pounding fast. Though it had been some time since he was human he knew what she was hanging all to well. Athrun then placed his palm upon her forehead to feel her temperature, though she was warm she wasn't warm enough to have a fever. Though instead of moving his palm away it seemed to have calmed her down, the cold seemed to let her calm down just a bit.

"Nothing makes us so lonely as our secrets." spoke Athrun as he removed his hand from her forehead before walking over to the couch where he placed himself.

"The day we lose our need for dreams is the day the human race forfeits its soul." stated Athrun as he glanced over to Cagalli before turning his head back to the fading sun. "I hope for you to never stop dreaming, though it may fill you with fear. A soul is much more useful." he spoke while still looking outside.

* * *

"You know Athrun, someday people will understand what a curse immortality is. Maybe in our life time, maybe not. But some day they will know the true curse of this immortal life. And it will end. Then our kind will have cessed to exist. To turn from reality into legend." spoke Rusty as he walked with Athrun down the lonely back roads. Looking for easy prey.

"Why keep saying someday? Why keep luring yourself with that brand of sweet poison?" questioned Athrun as he gazed around to the freshly beaten down snow. "If your strong you live if your weak you die, that's how the world works. Because of that our race will never die, and so because of that we shall never move ahead either. We will stay in the shadows forever, feasting on those who will."

"For someone who's been locked up for a few hundred years you have life pretty thought out, don't you?" smiled Rusty as he watched a cat scratch on a house door.

"It gives you a lot of time to think." smirked Athrun as he looked back to Rusty while watching snow gently start to fall. "How long do winters last here?" he questioned as he watched the snow.

"A long time, shorter now then before. Till about mid May. And soon the nights will be even longer for us."

"How cruel." whispered Athrun as the two continued to walk down the road in silence while Rusty pondered why Athrun believed the elongated nights to be cruel.

* * *

_This chapter as you can see is much shorter then every other chapter. The reason being is because I'm actually moving to Vancouver to start going to school! (Ai) Yea its pretty exciting, who knows maybe some of you may see me one day walking down the streets and passing me by without notice. Sorry it took so long for me to update, work was really annoying and and I had sooo much shit to pack like omfg. Anyways! I hope you enjoy this chapter, I thought it was okay. _

_Still no one has figured out what 'sneaky' non sneaking thing in reality I've done. People who have a random brain like mine should understand what I've done. Tho one person was sooo close…_

_Anyways, have fun!_

_-Haley_


	15. Angst

**Chapter Twelve: Angst **

* * *

Cagalli awoke to an unnatural smell as she opened her eyes to gaze around she noticed another pair watching her intently. She moved quickly to push back the foreign creature but before she did so she found another within her room. Laughing.

"Miriallia!" stated a surprised Cagalli as she looked to the brunette girl sitting on the edge of her bed while the black cat that was once watching her stocked away from the two towards the huge windows where he sat upon the large chair.

"Hey!" smiled Miriallia as she waved to the blonde.

"How-" began the blonde before Miriallia raised her hand to stop Cagalli from speaking anymore.

"Don't worry about it, Athrun…or should I say your _fiancé _let me in." smiled the brunette as she watched Cagalli cringe and hide under her blankets. "Cagalli? Oh come on, you know I wasn't serious." smiled the girl as she pulled back the covers.

"I don't want to marry him…or have his children…" stated the blonde as she pulled her knees in close to her body and rested her head on her knees.

"You know…things could be worse.."

"How can they possibly be worse?" she questioned as she looked up to Miriallia who now sat alongside Cagalli.

"You could be marring a total psycho who wants nothing more then your blood…and sex." smirked Miriallia as she glanced at the blonde whose face had turned completely white. "Cagalli? Oh no!!! Cagalli! I was only kidding!!!" stated Miriallia instantly as she tried to pull the covers off of Cagalli as she hid beneath the blankets.

"Miriallia…what am I supposed to do! I don't want to get married, especially to him!" cried the blonde as she clutched onto Miriallia. The brunette held the blonde closely, letting her friend cry her pain away.

Unbeknown to the two inside the room there was someone else listening to their conversation at hand. Green eyes slowly closed as the head pulled away from the door. The sound of crying could be heard from down the hall, shrieks angst filled the hall as the man walked slowly away. Not knowing what to do.

"Athrun." called Kira from the top of the stairs as Athrun descended down towards the main level of the home.

Athrun slowly turned his head back to look at the brunette standing perfectly still, arms crossed and face stricken with anguish. Athrun's eyes slowly closed and he turned away from Kira and proceeded to head down the stairs once more.

"Athrun! You can not run away from this! I will not tell her!" spoke Kira harshly as he watched Athrun turn around fully to look to him. Even though Kira was standing feet above him the look in Athrun's eyes made Kira feel smaller then he ever had before.

"Worry not, I've already caused so much pain…" Athrun's voice broke as he looked away from Kira and to the mounted picture on the wall. "I will inform her once she has calmed herself. Be sure that her friend be not around, I wish her not to witness the court." stated Athrun as he looked to Kira once more before retreating.

"The court? Athrun what do you…you can't! Athrun you mustn't bring them here! Cagalli is still only mortal if something were to happen-"

"Kira, though none of you may like the current situation, I am her fiancé. Remember if something were to happen to her I would also be put to blame and unquestionable things would happen to me. I will not let them see her, trust me with that. Also, remember to have that other one gone before dusk hits. We cannot have a human witnesses. **None**. There will be no exceptions to this. Do you understand me Kira?" questioned Athrun as he continued to walk away.

"Understood." bowed Kira as he looked solemnly toward Athrun and slowly turn around to head back the way he came.

* * *

"Look! It's getting dark so early now…" mused Miriallia as she and Cagalli sat on Cagalli's bed watching a movie.

"Yea it does."

"I don't like when it gets dark so fast. Feels like you just loose the day and when its five it feels like ten…it's just not fair." complained the brunette as she turned her head back to Cagalli's tv.

"Soo…when do you think you'll be coming back to school?" asked Miriallia. "You know, all the Vamps that go to our school stopped coming after Halloween. The teachers won't even speak about it, I thought it was kind of strange."

"Kira told me not to go back, he says its not safe right now with Athrun still new in power. Just because a large some of people enjoy Athrun doesn't mean everyone else does. He's trying to keep me safe by locking me away like some prisoner."

"Doesn't seem to fair to me, I mean…in the day time who could even hurt you?"

"That's what I asked but Kira refuses to speak any more into it.."

"Hey! Who owns the slick black mustang?" asked Miriallia as she and Cagalli walked over towards the window and watch as a car stopped just outside the garage doors.

"Nicol." stated Cagalli as she glanced outside.

"Wow…nice car." smiled Miriallia. "I've only seen his smaller car when he drives to school…he doesn't usually bring this one out.."

"Hey Cagalli?"

"Yea?" questioned the blonde as she looked over towards Miriallia.

"Can Athrun drive?" asked the brunette as she stared outside towards the incoming line of cars.

"I really don't know…probably not I mean he has been…_asleep_ for a long time."

"Hey…."

"What?"

"Is there some party here tonight?" asked Miriallia as she still looked out the window.

"No, why?" now asked a confused Cagalli as she now looked out the window same as Miriallia. "I wonder what's going-" but before she could finish a knock came upon Cagalli's door.

"Come in!" called Cagalli as she watched the door taking her eyes away from the window.

Kira slowly opened the door and entered the blondes room he looked to the two girls and then averted his eyes to Miriallia who stared out the window. His body stood still for a moment as he also watched a few cars drive up and slowly start to park outside, yet no one leaving their vehicles.

"Miriallia I believe its time for you to leave." stated Kira as he looked to the girl.

"But Kira!-" began Cagalli as she tried to protest.

"It's an order. Lacus will drive you home now. So please hurry and get ready." he spoke harshly as he turned around and left the room.

"…What the hell was that?" questioned Cagalli as she glared at the doorway.

"He seemed pretty angry…I should probably go." spoke Miriallia as she gave a goodbye hug to the blonde and started to head out of the room. "call me tomorrow okay?"

"Yea I will!" smiled the blonde as she watched the brunette leave. She then slowly got up from her bed and headed towards the window to watch silently as more cars pulled in no one leaving the safety from within in fear of the setting sun. As she continued to watch she saw as Miriallia was lead out of the house by Lacus and into her car. She gave one last wave and she watched Miriallia and Lacus drive off.

* * *

"Kira, has everyone arrived on schedule?" asked Athrun as he looked over to Kira who remained silent at the bottom of the staircase his eyes emotionless as he watched vampire after vampire wander into the mansion.

"I believe-"

"Lord Zala! How are you this evening?" smiled Gilbert Durandal as he proceeded towards the two vampires standing next to the grand staircase.

"Good evening Sir Durandal, how are you this evening? Hope everything is to your liking." spoke Athrun as he smiled to Gilbert.

"Everything is running smoothly as expected. But I only have one question."

"…Question?" asked Athrun as he stiffened as he looked to the man before him, uncertainty in his eyes. Kira remained silent as he looked around, never keeping his eyes off of Gilbert.

"Yes, where is your lovely bride to be? I haven't seen her tonight." smiled Gilbert as he watched Kira's eyes widen and his body stiffen. It had felt as if the entire room had suddenly gone quiet. Kira glanced around to the men and woman who sent looks to Athrun an himself. All of them, everyone had known Cagalli was still within the house. A rabbit in a lions den.

"She is unwell tonight. She will not be joining us." stated Athrun in a monotone voice as he looked directly at Gilbert.

"Unwell? To think that you'd let your _human _get sick. You know Athrun…if this continues and she keeps getting sick…she'll have to be _replaced_." stated Gilbert as he proceeded towards the ballroom.

"Why you-" began Kira as he stepped of the stairs when Athrun put out his arm to stop him.

"Kira. Be calm."

"Athrun! How could I be calm when he-"

"Kira. We will finish this later, right now I must start this gathering." stated Athrun firmly as he looked into Kira's eyes. Hate filled them as he stepped away from the brunette towards the room. Without another glance Athrun entered the ballroom.

* * *

"Lord Zala, why have we been called here?" questioned a business looking vampire in the back, his stomach huge with a wine glass in hand. A few other mummers could be heard amongst the vampires within the room as they looked to one another. A few unknown faces could be spotted, while a lot were ones he knew. There were also many missing.

"If he wishes to see us, then what right do we have to question it!" called out Nicol as he shot a glare over to the elder man.

"But what reason to call us all here? Every vampire the central of Zaft?" questioned a thin woman as he looked directly to Athrun.

"Reason? Need there be a reason?" questioned Athrun darkly as he looked to the people around him. The murmurs stopped as the entire room looked to him with widened eyes and speechless mouths.

"Well, you see Athrun-" began Meyrin before Lunamaria quickly covered the young girls mouth with her hand and glared to her sister before whispering in here ear.

"Mey, remember where you are! You are not some special girl to him…you have to be respectful around him in this sort of….situation."

"Situation?" questioned Meyrin as she looked to her sister.

"Think about it! Your in a room filled with the most elite vampires in this part of the country. If you offend Zala…then you could end up not seeing tomorrow nights moon."

"…What?!" stated Meyrin as she looked to her sister with widened eyes.

"Just be quiet and leave the talking to the veterans in the room." shushed Lunamaria as she and Meyrin looked back to Athrun who's hand was now raised high in the air.

"To which I called you here, is what you ask?" mused Athrun as he looked to the people standing before him. "Be that simple, you all have been living…so to speak in this changing world. While I have not. I am like a babe being brought into a library in which I cannot read. I call each of you here today to speak with you. Ones from the old ages…" he stated as he looked to Dearka and them in the back. "Ones from the time after my…_confinement_." a disgusted looked played his features as he looked out into the night. "And the ones of this time, the freshest of our race." he spoke as he looked to the many unfamiliar faces that looked to him in aw.

"To speak with us?" questioned a tall thin woman looking in her late 40's in the front of the group of people. "Now why Lord **Zala** would you need every single vampire in Zaft here?"

"My dear woman, if I had called every vampire in Zaft this house would be crumbling apart at its very seams." mused Athrun as he took a seat.

"Don't be stupid! You are nothing more then a babe! How could you not possibly see past that nose of yours! Do you not realize this is all the people we have left in Zaft?! You believed it to be from only the central! But my lord…you are BLIND! Our culture…no our KIND IS DYING OUT! YEAR AFTER YEAR WE LOOSE HUNDRED!" spat the woman as she threw her glass onto the ground. Glass shattering everywhere. The room was once again silent as the crowd looked from her to Athrun.

"…." Athrun remained silent as he glanced to Kira who now stood in the doorway who only nodded his head in response. "This is why you are here." stated Athrun as he arose and walked towards the woman. "I have not been here, so tell me. Why? Why have we been loosing so many when those humans…believe us no more then a fairy tale?" questioned Athrun as he looked out into his audience. The crowd stayed silent as they glanced to one another, Athrun looked to Dearka and Yzak who looked away from everyone else. He then looked to Kira who glared at the men and women in the crowd.

"Well…." began Dearka before Yzak cut him off.

"Humans aren't the ones doing this!" he spat as he looked to the few in the room who looked down and away from him. "It's vampires!"

"Vampires?" he questioned in a low voice as he looked to the ground then back to the crowd. "Now tell me brethren how be this so? Vampires are not to go against one another. Vampires are nothing more then our being, we are to feed. That is all. We hold the past within us, we…us write the books o history. Now tho shalt tell I why, why vampires are plagued against one another? Are we not brethren?"

* * *

Cagalli glanced to her clock as she rolled over in her bed, hers eyes squinted as she tried to avoid the light illuminating from it. As she rolled back over to tried to fall back asleep she could hear murmurs from downstairs, the light from the hall entered her room with an eerie glow. She gave a low sigh as she rolled onto her back and gave a low sigh. She knew she wouldn't fall back asleep now that she had woken up. She looked back to her clock and then heard her stomach growl. She placed her hand on her stomach as she turned onto her back and glared to the ceiling.

"I cant believe their still here, it's three in the morning." she said allowed as she pulled the covers off her body and swung her legs over the edge of her bed. "If I'm quiet they shouldn't notice me…." she spoke as she slowly made her way towards her door only in a pair of shorts and an over large t-shirt that once belonged to Kira that hung slightly off her shoulder.

She slowly began to make her way down the hall and towards the staircase avoiding being seen by anyone who might be around. She knew Lacus would already be asleep and Kira if not outside her door had to be where Athrun and the others were. As she traveled down the stairs avoiding the ones she knew would creek and squeak she made it to the bottom she noticed the ballrooms doors were closed tight. She hoped as she watched towards the kitchen none of them would hear her. Forgetting she was indeed human and they don't need to hear her to know that she's there.

* * *

"ENOUGH!" yelled Athrun as he glared towards his brethren. "Years thy have been in slumber, and **THIS** is how you all behave while I have been gone." he asked as he looked to them, anger filling his whole being. "For shame for I to awaken in a time such as this. A time of blast fumy and-" he stopped instantly. He looked to the room, people had stopped arguing and looked towards the door. Their glasses now empty, for the last few hours. The smell of fresh blood entered the air. Kira looked panicked and startled. He glanced to the door, his body moved slightly. And that's when it happened. The youngest of the group rushed to the door. The newly awakened pulled the doors opened and were attacked from behind. Yzak's and Dearka's hands latched onto their shoulders as they threw them into the crowd of people. Kira ran to the opened door but was stopped by a man looking in his thirties. Kira flung his arms back but stopped as he watched a young girl rush towards the smell.

"ATHRUN!" yelled Kira as he looked back at he man who still stood still until a piercing scream filled the house. Kira froze he looked back to Athrun to find him gone.

* * *

Cagalli screamed loud as she clutched her hand and sat on the cold tiled floor as she looked out the window, shaking in fear. She felt her body suddenly engulfed in a cold state, the room had gotten dark and she felt the cloth she had used to wrap her finger she had skimmed with a butter knife of all things get tightened slightly. She soon felt her body be lifted into the air and placed on the counter. She heard the doors slam shut behind her and soon light slowly entered her world again ,as she gazed up she notice a green pair of orbs and them looking directly at her glancing all around. Looking for something that was not there to be found.

"Where did that bitch bite you!" demanded the voice as he lifted her arms, grabbing her legs looking up and down them touching her body everywhere. He began to lift her shirt when she slapped his hands away.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!!!" she cried as she pulled away from his grasp looking terrified and confused.

"That vampire you stupid child! Where did she bite you, you must tell thee now!" he exclaimed as he looked her up and down again.

"What vampire? There hasn't been a vampire in here since I came down!"

"Then the scream?!"

"…." she looked away remembering the pair of eyes that had been watching her threw the window. "That….wasn't you, outside?" she questioned as she started to shake.

"Outside…none has left the room since a few moments ago…"

"Someone was out-" she began before she was cut off.

"CAGALLI!" yelled Kira as he stormed into the kitchen, anger filled his eyes as he noticed Athrun's hands on her thigh and one on the corner of her shirt. "What the hell are you doing you bastard!" he yelled as he grabbed Cagalli from his arms and held her close.

"Kira-"

"Cagalli not now, why are you down here? I told you not to leave your room until morning!" snapped Kira, frightening Cagalli.

"But-"

"No, you disobeyed my orders. I'll deal with you later!"

"Who be outside?" questioned Athrun as he looked to Cagalli.

"What?" asked Kira both annoyed and confused not understanding what Athrun was saying.

"I-I don't know…there was this guy…watching me…and I cut myself…and he tried to get in and I thought he was a vampire…" she shuttered as she clutched to Kira's shirt.

"Nicol." spoke Athrun as he looked to his friend.

"Understood." spoke Nicol as he left threw the kitchen door and out into the darkness of the night.

"Kira, take Cagalli to her room." ordered Athrun as he walked towards the ballroom once more.

Cagalli clutched to Kira as he carried her out of the kitchen and out into the hall where she watched Athrun as he herded people back into the ballroom as few men approached her and smiled while Meyrin and Lunamaria looked to her in complete disgust. She watched as the fake Lacus clutch to Athrun's arm and look back to her and smile crookedly.

She then hid her face in Kira's shirt shaking, never had she thought that vampires would scare her as much as they did right now. She realized that this, was indeed why people fear the unknown. The feeling that they gave off scared her, and the feeling Athrun had given her when they had been alone startled her more. She knew now, that she should fear him. He held much more power then she thought before.

She closed her eyes and let Kira place her back on her bed, he said nothing as he placed the blankets around her shoulders and left the room closing the door behind without much of a glance backwards.

* * *

The sounds of panting could be heard mixed with the sounds of snow crunching and tree branches braking. A young man ran threw the forest, fear in his heart as he continued to run as fast as he could, once in a while tripping over a tree root or a rock hidden beneath the snow.

"What the hell was that?!" he stuttered as he rested his back against the tree looking behind him seeing nothing following him. "Why was Cagalli there….what the hell was that meeting…what has Lacus got herself into." he panted as he stood up and was about to run off again when he heard the snow crunch behind him. He then picked up a rock and clutched to it as he began to run once more.

* * *

"Light is entering the world once again…" mused Athrun as he stood looking out the large windows of his room, Kira standing behind him.

"What were you doing to her…" asked Kira as he watched Athrun sit down on the only piece of furniture that remained in his room, his walls filled with books upon books. His back facing Kira.

"Hath not returned yet…" he spoke as he continued to watch the fading night.

"Athrun."

"Once this room was used to kill our kind. Sitting within this spot. The sun would rise and burn their skin as they remained strapped to this very chair."

"Athrun!"

"Need not worry, no harm will come to her. Trust thee on that. Kira." spoke Athrun as he looked over his shoulder to Kira.

"How should I even begin to trust you…"

"Psychos do not explode when sunlight hits them, no matter how crazy they are…" he mused once again as he looked back to the window.

"Athrun, I cannot leave her to you…under these circumstances. Athrun, the world isn't as big as it used to be…"

"No, the worlds still the same…there's just. Less in it." he spoke as he stood from his chair.

"Athrun, how do you plan to make this right once more…" asked Kira as he approached Athrun, hatred in his voice. "Without order nothing can exist."

"Kira…without chaos, nothing can evolve…" replied Athrun as he beckoned Kira to come stand next to him. "Sometimes I think I understand everything."

"Athrun?" called Kira as he walked next to the male.

"Then I regain consciousness." he spoke while Kira gave a small smile before looking back outside.

"He'll return." spoke Kira as they both looked outside, awaiting for Nicols return as sunlight started to enter the land.

* * *

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU!" yelled Tolle as he threw another rock into the darkness of the trees, blood dripping down his arm. Bite marks littered his arms and neck. He clutched to his arm as he tried to run away once more. Looking back only once. That was his down fall.

"AHH…" he screamed as he felt his body fall to the ground.

* * *

"There he is!" exclaimed Kira as he pointed outside to the green head that pushed a brown head down to the ground. "Who's that? Is that….blood?"

"Human." murmured Athrun as he watched, eyes widened.

* * *

"You humans, your always worried about the past…always looking back. That will be your downfall! If you cannot forget our past…your species will never grow!" spoke Nicol as he went to bite down.

"VAMPIRE!" yelled Tolle as he clutched to Nicol's shirt. Ripping it and smashing the rock into the younger looking boys head making the vampire shut his eyes and with that Tolle clutched to his shirt once more making the green haired boy look to him. "That may be our fault…but at least we can walk under the rays of **GOD**!" yelled Tolle as Nicol's teeth came down upon the boys neck. "I'm not going alone…bastard." smirked Nicol as he glanced to the house to the two figures standing on the top floor.

* * *

"NICOL!" yelled Athrun.

He knew it was a hopeless scream for him to run, he and Kira watched as Nicol turned his heard around and see the sun come into full view. The brunette had tied the vampires shirt to his wrist when he hadn't known. He then looked back to Athrun, a smile entering his face as he gave a single good bye wave before disappearing under the light of _god_ as Tolle had called it.

Kira watched in horror as the scene played out before the two, he glanced to Athrun who's face was blank. Coldness suddenly entered his eyes. He turned away and began to leave the room.

"Athrun, wait! What are you going to-" called Kira before Athrun glanced back and shot glares to the everything around him. Kira got the worst.

"When we do not know who to hate, we hate ourselves." spoke Athrun as he left the room, leaving Kira to watch his form enter the darkness of the house. He knew something terrible was coming…and the world would have no chance to fight back…

* * *

Kay…I cant even begin to reason why I haven't updated.

I was during my break over Christmas…but I went to Mexico.

Then I was going to this quarter…but oh my god….school was a bitch I barely had any haley time at all…

So I guess I did it now…I had up to 5 of the 12 pages I had written up completed since December. I just had no time to finish. So iv spent the last 3 days finishing the last 7 pages of the story. I know it isn't much. But you guys deserve and update. Ill actually not lie and say I will update once a month this quarter because I don't think my classes will give me such a heavy work load this time. If there are mistakes I'm sorry. I rushed this one…

Sorry again. I have not died, nor have I given up on this story.

i think this is...the shortest chapter...EVER

I was somewhat under a while of shit…that had more priority.

D-A


	16. Little Help

Hey!

GUESS WHAT? I NEED YOUR HELP!

Alright heres the downlow, my old laptop pretty much….no. it officially died. So I had to wait to gte a new one before I could write any more chapters. Now I has one! Wooot!

BUT.

My unfinished chapter was saved in Microsoft word processor. And….its not on my laptop and I cant open it. This is where I ask you my lovely readers for help. Because I need some help getting it. If any of you have that program I would LOVE and so would everyone else if you could help me out my accept my chapter and saving it to a ..like microsofft 90's doc or what ever. Anything not processor.

If anyone can help me please email me! Or review to this and ill get back to you ASAP.

Thanks a lot everyone for waiting I feel awful. This is why I hate technology.

And…..because you get sent the unfinished chapter you get to read what almost comes next minus the 10-13 pages….

=]

Haley


	17. Update 2013

Hey all,

I know I seem to have like...Died or something.  
No, I am alive. Sorry its been so long.

Life happened.

But, I was thinking about continueing. But I need to know if anyone is interested. If there is enough interest Ill update and as I update I'm going to fix all the spelling errors in the previous chapters as I am not 16 anymore and I have somewhat mastered the whole english language thing. kind of, i also need spell check in which this not pad does not have.

So, write a review, let me know what you think.  
Ive often thought about posting agian, just wasn't sure if I still had a fan base.

Thank you,

-H 


End file.
